Under the Hyrulian Moon
by Kariah
Summary: Link finds himself on the streets of Hyrule City and is forced to steal to survive. That is until he meets up with the Goddess of Time. He has been given the chance to redeem who he really is and he must awaken the Sages and save Hyrule again. COMPLETE
1. Into the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or their characters, only my own Characters. This disclaimer is for the whole story!

Into the Fire

Deep were the sands of the Gerudo desert. A couple of riders rode through this Haunted Wasteland. The stallions were starting to tire but the riders urged them on. The wind whipped in their faces, threatening to swallow them completely. But they were Gerudo and they knew the dangers of their desert. They were born and raised in constant threat of the desert sandstorms.

Soon they made it to the edge of where the Haunted Wasteland ended and the Goron Mountains began. Entering the crevice that separated the desert from the mountains, the two riders stopped their horses for a small rest.

They sat in stony silence for only a few minutes before they set their horses off at a trot pace. They rode for a good half an hour until the going became too dangerous to continue at that pace. The two riders fell into single line. A dun followed by a pitch black. The rider on the dun knew that if she didn't take him to his destination it would be the end of her.

The rider on the black horse was none other than Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudos and royal advisor to the King of Hyrule. Because Hyrule had a King, not many of the neighbouring races could. They were part of the same country and therefore were under him. Ganondorf had come to hate the King, and his daughter. He wanted to be ruler of Hyrule and to do that was to obtain the three gems and the Triforce.

This journey through the mountains lasted for about three suns and three moons, little did they talk and they stopped for a short interval. As the sun rose on the fourth day, the duo finally reached the shrine. Long ago the Gorons had built the shrine and placed Din's Ruby within it. But Ganondorf found out that the Triforce of Power also could be found in the shrine. The rider on the dun retreated from her horses back and waited for Ganondorf's command.

"Nabooru, what are you waiting for. Enter the shrine and retrieve that of which I desire," Ganondorf snarled at the Gerudo. "Yes, my lord," Nabooru said curtly and with a slightly curled lip. She hated Ganondorf. The only reason she had agreed to come with him was so that she would stay in the realm of the living. If Ganondorf wanted something he usually got it.

Carefully the Gerudo entered the sacred shrine, and approached the altar that held Din's Ruby. Shining brilliantly above the gem, the golden Triforce of Power floated. Nabooru could only stare at it until the scream of an angry beast brought her back to reality.

Volvagia, guardian of the shrine had sensed the intruder within his shrine. Nabooru acted quickly. Racing forward she reached out and was able to grab the gem and the gold. The fire dragon gave a mighty roar and she knew that it wasn't far away. She made a dash for the shrine entrance and was met with the head of the red dragon. She then quickly skittered around a corner and ran down another passage until she found an exit. She had made it outside. Gasping for air, she heard the dragon roar again. She looked up and saw that the dragon was circling the shrine and was ready to sauté her. She also saw Ganondorf a little ways off watching the dragon with mild interest. She ripped a strip of cloth off of her pants and wrapped the jewels together. And she took her bow and with an arrow pierced through the cloth, fired the package at Ganondorf. She glanced up as the dragon and saw the fire coming straight for her.

She screamed a scream of fear before she fell victim to the dragon's fire. Ganondorf smirked at his unfortunate companion. The dragon had done the killing for him. He was planning to kill the girl anyway. Grabbing the reins of Nabooru's horse, he set off for Hyrule, going the rest of the way down the mountain pass to the exit at the base of one mountain. Death Mountain


	2. The Boy Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ

The Boy Thief

A young seventeen-year-old boy walked through the hideout of the Gerudo thieves on the search for a good friend of his. Blowing his blonde bangs out of his eyes in exasperation and impatience, he entered the next passage of the fortress. As the boy rounded yet another corner, something ran into him knocking the wind out of his lungs as he hit the floor.

"What are you doing!" he gasped trying desperately to catch his breath. The Gerudo girl looked at him with intelligent hazel coloured eyes, carefully studying him. "You must be Link, Nabooru's pet," the girl spat in disgust. The named boy stood up indignantly, his blue eyes danced in anger.

"Well excuse me brat, but I am here to ask Nabooru a favour, not that it's any of your concern. Where is she?" Link asked curtly.

"She and another man went out into the Haunted Wasteland five moons ago, and I doubt she will be coming back," the redhead replied, still watching Link warily but with slightly more interest.

He was very good looking; any Gerudo girl would probably want him. In the Gerudo society they solely survived on trickery and deception. They would go after Hylian men, seduce them and then have sex with them in order to keep their race alive. Because the race only consisted of women, this was their way of life along with thieving. They rarely had a male come willingly into the fortress and this Gerudo found it the perfect opportunity.

But Link had other things in mind. "If she isn't here than I will be heading back to the town," Link curtly informed her. Turning he left her, that is until she bounded up and grabbed his shirt.

Link in response to jerked away from the girl and she decided that maybe Nabooru had been right about Link. Link knew all about this race and what this particular Gerudo was up to and he showed this girl with zero hesitation that he would have nothing to do with her. Nabooru had introduced him…tried to introduce him to that one long rainy night in Hyrule Castle Town. Hopefully this girl wouldn't be as stubborn as Nabooru had been.

**Flashback**

Link had been walking the streets as a 15 year old. Living and surviving on what he could, Link was a prime target for a Gerudo to come and attack him. It was raining hard and Link was doing his best to stay dry under a cheap cotton flap over a merchant's stand.

A low female voice sounded out in the darkness. "Why don't you come and warm up, boy? I'll keep you warm," A Gerudo woman said huskily. "You stay away from me," Link said in a firm and harsh voice, a voice that one develops after living on the streets for a long time.

"Aww, come on I want to play with you," she answered coming into Link's view. Link watched her through narrowed eyes, ready to fight for his life. He had seen these women before. They would persuade a man to have some fun and then after they were done having their "fun" the women would disappear never to be seen again. Link wasn't going to give this lady the pleasure.

"I said leave me alone," Link said, his voice now had a warning in it. But Nabooru wasn't going to have no for an answer. She drew a sword and practically jumped on Link who was ready with a counter move. With a wooden staff, Link quickly disarmed her and caught her around the neck and pinned her against his chest. Nabooru didn't expect this and of course went to hit Link in the groin because her hands weren't bound.

Link sensed that she had shifted position and he quickly spun her to the ground and used the wooden staff to temporarily pin her while he retrieved her sword. When Nabooru bounced back to her feet she was faced with Link whom was armed with her sword. She was now very vulnerable; the wooden staff was broken when she broke free of its restraint.

Link stood ready, watching Nabooru carefully and blowing his unruly blonde hair out of his eyes. Nabooru watched Link, posed and ready for her to move, but she decided that maybe moving would be the end. She took a step back and Link didn't move, he just watched her coolly. She was surprised that he didn't let down his guard even a little bit.

"I guess I picked on the wrong kid, huh," Nabooru said gruffly. Link didn't reply, he continued to watch the Gerudo. Nabooru was surprised that the boy still didn't move. So she decided to advance on him and see if she could get the upper hand over him. After all she was a trained Gerudo, not a poor boy who lived on the streets.

With a swift movement to the side, Nabooru rushed him, but Link, who had seen the move before quickly sidestepped her and as she rushed by, Link was able to get her down to the ground. He quickly pinned her down with the sword at her neck. As she felt the cold steel on her neck, she quit struggling immediately.

"Do you always pick on poor defenceless people?" Link sneered in her face. For the first time in her life, Nabooru actually felt her blood run cold at the cool look in his eyes. Nabooru knew that she would have to surrender to the youth who had defeated her if she wished to keep her life.

"Ok, you win boy." Link looked deep into her eyes and saw the sincerity behind those eyes. Slowly he removed the blade from her neck, and rolled off of her. Getting to his feet, Link held out a hand for Nabooru to take. She was thoroughly surprised again by this youth. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"So, what is your name kid and what were you doing out in the rain anyway?" Nabooru asked, eyeing him. Link met her eyes with a slightly pained expression. "My name is Link and I was out in the rain because all I have is a grungy house with no roof," Link said, slightly bitter, "What is your name?"

"Nabooru, I am a lone wolf thief of the Gerudo, I usually work alone, but if you would like you could live with me in the desert. We would make a great team," Nabooru proposed. Link looked at her outstretched hand and gave it a quick firm shake.

**End Flashback**

A lot had happened since Nabooru had accepted Link, but Nabooru was the only one that Link would go with to the city. If not her, he would go by himself.

The young Gerudo had been thoroughly rejected and decided that Link wouldn't change his mind. So she just sat down on the floor in total despair. Link ignored her and continued on out the door.

Suddenly she had a thought, _'I'm going with him'_. If he gets into some sort of trouble, Nabooru won't be there to save him. "Link, please, take me with you in Nabooru's stead," she pleaded. Link looked at her and thoroughly considered it and then he gave in with the sincere look in her eyes, even though he knew that she might not even be close to being sincere. He nodded curtly again, once again with the street attitude that he had grown up with.

"Do you have a name kid?" he asked. "My name is Lania, and I promise to stay out of your way once we make it to the city," Lania said, coming up to face him.

"Good, now lets get going, do you have a horse?" Link asked gruffly. "Yes, are we leaving now?" she asked. "Yes, now get moving," Link said, slightly amused by her eagerness but not showing it.

The duo left the valley with a sound of thunder as Link's fiery chestnut mare, and Lania's spirited sorrel stallion, headed for the fertile fields of Hyrule.


	3. A Narrow Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ

A Narrow Escape

Link and Lania were just on the outskirts of the Castle Town Market place (also known as Hyrule City). This town was situated within the walls of the castle of Hyrule where the royal family lived. Link dismounted off the bare back of his mare and came around in front of her.

"Epona, I want you to take care of Pirate okay, and especially take care of yourself, I don't want to be dealing with a foal on your part," Link murmured to Epona, as he pulled the bridle from her head. Epona snorted in disapproval at Link's absurd lecture. Link laughed softly, knowing that Epona was a leader not a follower and she wouldn't let a stallion stand in her way.   
Lania observed and was surprised that Epona hadn't run from Link. She wondered what the story was behind the intense loyalty between the two. Lania dismounted and lead Pirate over to a tree and loosely tethered him to it knowing that if the need should arise he could break free. 

Ok, two rules, don't get caught and don't steal from the poor people. In fact give some of your findings to the poor, they need it more than we do." Link said laying down the rules to Lania.

"Got it Sir!" Lania saluted. Link just rolled his eyes and left Epona and he stealthily entered the town. He was wanted and he had to be sneaky in the presence of any Hylian guards. He carefully went past them and entered the busy streets of Hyrule City. Looking around he could see that he had picked a good day. It happened to be a day when a prince from a distant land would head to the castle and ask for the hand in marriage of the fair Princess Zelda. He hadn't seen the prince yet but by all the people gathered around he knew he was in the market. He also knew that this prince would likely come back out of the palace without the princess. It seemed to be the fate of all the princes' that came to the castle.

Anyway, Link carefully blended in with the crowd and started to sneakily steal things off of people that had fairly valuable riches. Eventually he came across the Prince; he had a beautiful green gem that was tied securely to the horse's saddle.

Link looked at the gem and for some reason felt drawn to it. A sudden picture of a girl with green hair and eyes to match came to mind. She had a golden light about her and a cheerful face as well. Link wondered why for a moment but decided that it wasn't worth thinking about.

He carefully moved even closer to the gem and wondered if he would be able to get it right out from under the Prince's nose without him noticing. Walking alongside the horse, Link slipped a small dagger out of his belt and quickly sliced the ropes that held the gem to the saddle. After he had the gem in his hands, he carefully slipped back into the crowd, and away from the Prince.

He had made it to the alley that lead to his hideout when he heard the shriek and the shout and he also heard the utter chaos break out as the Prince found that his precious emerald had been stolen. He quickly stole his way through the alley to his hideout, that way he could see what was going on in the square.

Once there he quietly observed what had happened. He could usually hear really well up there because of the way the square echoed, he heard that the emerald was a gift for the princess and now he was really going to have it. The guards had no idea of where to start looking for the thief. But they also had a guess that it was the street bandit, A.K.A. Link.

Link chuckled quietly from his perch on the crumbling stonewall. He took the moment to examine the treasure he had been able to pick up. But unfortunately for him, the sun beamed a ray of light off of the gem that went right into the face of the head Hylian guard.

"Up there on the roof!" Came the shout and Link virtually had to bolt. "Shit!" Link muttered as he tucked the jewel away and made a dash for the rooftop. Soon he came to a merchant stand with a cloth shade cover and he vaulted onto it and onto the ground on the square.

"Damn it, where is the kid!" Link swore. "LINK!" came the shout of a girl. He caught sight of Lania on the run as well. She was already running for the entrance to the town. Link followed. Soon they hit the open road and Link gave a shrill whistle that made even the guards who were chasing them wince. They knew what was coming, Link's rescuer, Epona.

Just outside of the town Epona and Pirate both heard the whistle and they ran for the town. The two horses also heard the shout for the drawbridge to close.

Link and Lania kept running, hoping that the front guards would be easy to get through. They stood in their path but before they could be reached, Epona and Pirate barrelled through the front guards and came to a fast stop in front of the duo. Link and Lania wasted no time, as the back guards were hard on their heels. They mounted and they headed at a fast gallop for the drawbridge.

To the horror of all four characters, the drawbridge had been raised to a forty-five degree angle. Link after a moment's hesitation asked Epona to keep going with a firm squeeze of his legs. She responded willingly.

"Get ready to jump Epona!" Link shouted as they neared the edge of the bridge, Pirate right behind. Lania heard Link's shout and visibly paled slightly, she didn't know if Pirate knew how to jump. Link collected Epona and she gracefully sailed off of the bridge onto the dirt path on the other side of the moat. Pirate also jumped much to Lania's surprise and it almost cost her. Pirate had taken off clumsily and she had almost lost her balance, but as soon as he landed they were off heading to the southwest at a fairly fast gallop all the same.

Soon they were within a league and a half from the drawbridge of the town. Link slowed Epona down using his legs since he had no control over her head. She slowed and so did Pirate. Both horses were breathing heavily but Epona was ready to go within a couple of minutes.

"So, why were the guards chasing you?" Link asked looking at the Gerudo girl that had also been on the run. Lania turned red and a sheepish smile came across her face. Link raised an eyebrow in question. "I tried to… and he… called on the guards," Lania stuttered. Link shook his head wryly at the girl. But he then noticed something.

Pirate was now only standing on three legs and was still breathing very heavily. Link noticed this and slid off of Epona's sweaty back. He carefully felt Pirate's swollen leg tendon and found that he had pulled it when he had jumped, not to mention the crazy run afterward.

"Lania, was that the first time Pirate's jumped with a rider?" Link asked, concern filling his voice. "Yes, it was, why is something the matter?" She asked concern also in her voice. "I think he's pulled a leg muscle," Link said grimly, "You keep going but walk beside him instead of riding, I will act as a rear watch ok, we aren't out of the woods yet.

Epona gave a small low whinny as she head the opening of the drawbridge in the distance. "Get going Lania and take it easy with him," Link instructed, as he jumped back up on Epona. He steered her towards the top of the hill. He saw that a black horse was entering the town and knew that they were safe for the time being because the royal advisor would occupy the guards for a while. Turning back down the hill he and Lania headed into the setting sun on their way back to the Gerudo Valley, much more rich than they had been earlier in the day.

Please Review!


	4. The Rebellious Princess

The Rebellious Princess

Princess Zelda sat angrily on the edge of her fountain in the Castle Courtyard. She hated each and every Prince that had come along and she refused to like anyone of them. Her father was not compromising with her even a little bit. More than anything, she wished that she could live like the common people of Hyrule, the Hyrule that she had never seen. He father had never let her go to the town within the castle boundaries that was located to the south of the castle within the confines of the castle walls. Zelda's beautiful white mare came and nuzzled the golden hair of the princess in silent sympathy.

"Oh Libby, why does the world have to be so harsh on the royals?" Zelda asked bitterly. Libby snorted in reply as though what Zelda said was totally true. Zelda smiled faintly in spite of herself. Then she heard Impa enter the courtyard and Zelda turned to her friend and nurse.

"Zelda, your father would like to speak to you about important matters. I suggest you don't delay, he isn't impressed with your display towards the princes," Impa said briskly. Zelda's anger just flared and her frustration let loose.

"Impa, how can I marry those snotty people, they just want to use me to gain money and force me to have children with them. If I marry I want to be loved not used!" Zelda said hotly and in serious frustration. Impa wasn't in the least surprised, in fact she was kind of happy that Zelda had finally let her anger loose. Now she might be possibly easier to deal with.

"Zelda dear, I'm sure the right prince will come along, just give it time," Impa said gently. Zelda turned angry sapphire eyes on the Sheikah and Impa met Zelda's gaze with a glare of her own. "Now, get down to the throne room and send in your protest before your father decides to chose for you," Impa commanded.

Zelda opened her mouth to protest but shut it quickly when she heard her father give a definite roar from the throne room. Turning moodily on her heel, Zelda went to meet her stubborn father. After going through the corridor that lead to the throne room she came across Ganondorf, who was moving towards her. He gave her a look that said "_You better hurry up or the great king of Hyrule will have your head on a platter_" look. Zelda just gave him a smirk back that said, "_Father can't do anything about me and he knows it," _look. She continued by the stuffy advisor into the tense throne room.

"Zelda I would like to have a word with you," King Harkinian said quite curtly. Zelda rolled her beautiful blue eyes and went up to him. "Daughter, will you please choose a prince. You must be married by your 18th birthday. You know that," Harkinian said exasperated. Zelda's eyes narrowed slightly at her father, before she replied.

"Father, if I do marry I want it to be for love! I will not marry some power hungry noble that wants to use me to gain power. I will not do it!" Zelda hotly, her eyes blazing in anger. King Harkinian watched as Zelda turned around abruptly and went up to her quarters.

Once there, Zelda went over to her closet and flipped through all of the gowns that could be found in there until she found a simple white long sleeved dress with a pale pink cotton cloak to go with it. She pulled all of the pins out of her hair that had been tied up on her head and then she removed every piece of jewellery that she was wearing except the sapphire gem that was tucked within her corset. After all that, she went back into the closet and found a simple pair of slippers and she slipped them on.

With a quick glance at the door, Zelda climbed out of her bedroom window down into the castle courtyard where Libby was currently grazing. Zelda quietly approached the mare and led her over to the small wicker gate that she used to take Libby out into the meadow on their rides. She quietly mounted when there was a tug on her foot. Zelda looked down and was startled to see Impa's frowning gaze.

"Zelda, where are you going?" Impa asked disapprovingly. Zelda seemed slightly speechless, but she quickly found her voice. "Impa, I am going on a journey through my country to find out what it really is like so that I can rule it knowing what it is about. Please don't stop me, I need to get out and breathe some air because Father would never let me if I asked. Please I need to do this and find myself," Zelda said her eyes pleading with Impa. Impa sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Be careful Princess, and remember, you can always come home to the castle," Impa said, not wanting to let Zelda go out on her own but was convinced that it would be the only way for Zelda to find whatever it was she was looking for.

"With a silent squeeze of her legs, Zelda and Libby rode off guided by the light of the Hylian moon.

Ganondorf sat brooding in the study, where had that damn gem gone? One minute he could sense it coming the next it had disappeared. He had a fairly good and up to date library and he had searched and searched for a clue as to where Farore's Emerald had disappeared.

He had searched for any information on the where the Emerald and the Sapphire of Wisdom could be found. After many hours of looking, Ganondorf found something a little more useful but it still wasn't the location of the two Triforce pieces, the pieces of Wisdom and Courage.

The Emerald of Courage could only be used by the Hero of Time, chosen from a line of Hero's appointed by the sages of seven. "Damn it, how do you find a boy in this vast world!" Ganondorf demanded, disgusted at the book. Of course the book didn't reply

In a huff, Ganondorf moved over to a castle window and decided to use the Triforce of Power to seek out the other two pieces. He started at the Western part of Hyrule, going through the Gerudo fortress and then East through the Gerudo Valley. From there he trailed Southeast down to Lake Hylia, and then straight North over Lon Lon Ranch. Trailing East, he looked at the Kokiri Forest, slowing down slightly to see if the Emerald could be found within the forbidden woods. From there, Ganondorf scanned from Zora's Fountain down the river to the base of the mountain village of the Sheikah, Kakariko.

Then he proceeded to scan the Death Mountain Trail up to Goron City and through Death Mountain Crater. After that he trailed along the Goron Mountains that could be found North of the Castle. He paused for half a moment when he came to Din's Shrine. He found that the dragon, Volvagia was still alive and well. There were no signs of Nabooru, not that he cared. Following the mountains back to their entrance on the edge of the Haunted Wasteland, Ganondorf continued to go farther west for good measure. He quickly scanned the desert until he reached the Desert Colossus. Finding nothing, Ganondorf brought his eye over Hyrule City. His eye completely passed over the protected Hero of Time.

With a sigh of frustration, Ganondorf gave up. He just had to find a way to find this brat so that he could obtain the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom. Unknown to Ganondorf, he was about to get his wish.


	5. Caught!

Caught!

Link woke to see the first signs of dawn in the east. The duo didn't make it back to the valley before the sun went down and so Link called a rest for the night, mostly because Pirate was still in pain. He decided that Pirate deserved a rest, and so they stayed under a lone tree located on the field.

They could see Lon Lon Ranch from where they were but Link knew that the people there probably wouldn't house a Hylian and a Gerudo thief. So he and Lania took shelter beneath the tree.

Link sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair, the result being more tousled. With a slight yawn, Link stood up and went through a daily morning stretch to take the kinks and soreness out of his body from sleeping on the ground. Lania woke to a grunt, and saw Link complete a perfect back flip.

"Jeez Link, back flips first thing in the morning?" Lania asked teasingly. Link ignored her and went over to where Pirate had been tethered. Link ran a gentle hand down the horse's leg to where the sore muscles were. Link was glad to find that the swelling had reduced slightly.

"Ok, lets get going," Link said, as he walked to where Epona was standing. He mounted and Lania followed. They made it to the valley late in the morning, and the Gerudo were livid that Lania had left.

"Lania, you should know better, what if you had been killed by the Hylian filth in the city!" Lania's caretaker asked. Lania just sheepishly stared at the ground. "As a daughter of Nabooru, you should know better, especially with her disappearing," The Gerudo reprimanded harshly. Link turned to Lania, surprised that she was Nabooru's daughter. Lania's age didn't surprise him because it had been when Link was fourteen that Nabooru had attacked him, whose to say that she didn't have a daughter twelve years before that?

"Thank-you Link for bringing her back safe," The Gerudo said, turning to Link. Link nodded in acknowledgment and then said to Lania, "I'm heading out to explore, see you around Lania," Link said, using his leg to turn Epona around.

"Link, you're not staying?" Lania asked, surprised that the seventeen year old was leaving so soon. "Yes, I have things to do and places to see, so I'm heading out now while the day is still young," Link said, gently tapping Epona with his heels.

With Epona, Link made it back to Hyrule City in two hours and it was only two hours after midday. He hopped off of Epona's back and headed into the town, carefully waiting for a guard switch. Entering the town, Link went to his hideout for a long needed meal. From there he watched the comings and goings of the city.

Zelda and Libby were taking in the sights of the city. Zelda was in awe of the people. They had so much freedom. She watched the people shout and barter back and forth, and looked at some of the merchandise. She smiled at the complements but she virtually ignored them.

Link had seen the pretty princess as she passed closed to his hideout and now he was watching her like a hawk, just to make sure that she would be ok by herself.

Zelda came across a young boy about seven years old reaching for a loaf of bread that was by the baker's station. "Are you hungry?" she asked the boy kindly; he nodded shyly but said nothing. Zelda looked at the small loaves of bread and selected one. Giving it to the boy, who scampered off with a whispered thank-you, Zelda turned and was about to walk away from the stand, when the baker grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, you better pay for that!" he said angrily, Zelda just looked at him in surprise, becoming speechless in a hurry. Libby gave an angry wicker at the baker and Link heard it coming from the mare. He decided to intervene.

"Excuse me my good man, you honestly aren't threatening this young lady are you?" Link asked in a godly manner. The baker's eyes widened at Link, the wanted thief. Zelda looked at the thief curiously but didn't have time to ask as the baker shout the alarm

"SHIT" Link cursed as he grabbed Zelda and practically threw her up on Libby. She gave a slight shriek as Link did this but didn't have time to hesitate because Link was shortly on the horse behind her. He urged the mare into a gallop heading for the only town exit, the bridge.

But the guards had smartened up since yesterday and that exit was already closed. Cursing again, Link steered Libby back through the guards towards the alleys. From there, he quickly dismounted and uncovered the secret entrance into his hiding place. "Quickly, in here!" Link said, as Zelda quickly urged Libby into the dark. He quickly closed it and put a hand to his lips in a signal to be quiet. Link quickly ran to the roof and watched the guards run by, still searching the alley for them. Soon they gave up and Link sighed in relief.

He quietly made his way back to find Zelda sitting at the window, Libby standing quietly behind her. Link approached her, his eyes scornful as he eyed her. She looked at him and found him to be quite handsome with the messy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. She could also see the well-toned muscles through the holes and patches in his tunic.

"You can't steal in plain view of the guilds, they want the money and if you don't have it they immediately call the guards," Link said plaintively. Zelda, looked at him angrily and spoke, "And let me guess you know from experience?" she said hotly.

"As a matter a fact I do know, because I was younger than that kid when I was left stranded on the streets," Link said scornfully. Zelda's eyes widened slightly at that but it was at that moment that Link noticed the sapphire jewel around her neck.

"Do all of you nobles have jewels like that?" Link asked in surprise. Zelda gasped. He knew she was of noble birth. "How did you know?" Zelda whispered. Link raised an eyebrow and commented, "I could tell it was your first time on the streets cause you just looked at everything and anything there was to see. And not many townspeople have as nice a dress and cloak as you as well as your pretty mare. Plus you have the sapphire around your neck," Link chuckled and turned his now peaceful eyes on Zelda. Zelda's hand immediately flew to her neck but she was beginning to trust the thief.

Link tugged at something on the inside of his tunic and found the emerald. As Link held it both gems seemed to glow slightly. '_That must be Farore's Emerald_!' Zelda thought.

"Where did you get that?" Zelda asked. "How do you think, I stole it," Link smirked. Zelda flushed slightly but didn't probe anymore; instead, she drew the sapphire from her neck and also held it in her palm. Link looked at her questioningly.

"I want you to have this because you have very little. This gem is called Nayru's Sapphire," Zelda said, gently placing the gem in his hand. Link froze at the contact, but quickly snapped back to reality when the doors to the hideout were thrown open. He tucked the jewels away and grabbed Zelda's hand again.

"Do you trust me?" Link asked, standing on the edge of the window. "Yes but what about Libby?" She asked looking to her mare. Link looked at the horse and then back at her. "She'll be fine," Link said, jumping off of the sill onto the cotton cover of a merchant stand. Libby ran down through the open door and continued to run, mostly in the direction of home.

Link and Zelda were now on the run, but Link made a mistake and they ran straight into a fleet of guards. "Grab him!" The lead guard yelled as the guards grabbed at Link. They caught him and Zelda was tossed to the side. She swiftly got up and yelled, "Unhand him!" Zelda ran in front of the lead guard. "And who says we have to listen to you little missy?" the guard sneered. Zelda pulled the hood off of her head and said with a great air of authority, "Because I am the Princess and you must do as I say!" The guards all stopped and found that she really was Princess Zelda standing in front of them. Immediately all of the guards bowed in respect and they forced Link to bow as well.

'_The Princess! How could I have been so stupid!_' Link cursed inwardly. Zelda saw the look of anger on the boy's face but she didn't back down. "I demand that you release him," Zelda said. "I'm sorry Princess but Ganondorf is in command here and so we can't let him go, besides we have been after this kid for a long time now," The guard apologized, "You will have to talk to him…" Another guard who was leading Libby down to them interrupted him. "Sir, we have caught one of the bandit's horses," He stared at Zelda for a moment before bowing low. "Libby, come here please," Zelda called, and Libby immediately obeyed glad to be out of the guard's clutches. She gently stroked the horse and then glared at he guard.

She swung up onto Libby's bareback, because Zelda didn't take time to saddle Libby before she left. The guards took a firmer hold on Link and they lead him to the palace.

'_Finally, I have found the boy, and it's all thanks to Princess Zelda's precious Sapphire,_" Ganondorf thought smugly. Now he needed to find the blasted Ocarina of Time and he would be set to send Link into the Sacred Realm.

Things were starting to grow clearer.


	6. Time

Time

Zelda led the way through the meadow that led up to Hyrule Castle. Link was being dragged behind and Zelda couldn't help but feel anger towards Ganondorf. How could this poor boy be wanted so badly when he literally had to steal to live in this world.

She looked back occasionally and noticed that he was still struggling against the guards who only succeeded in getting a good grip on his arms. Link hadn't let them bind his hands so the guards had to keep a firm grip on him. But Link was giving them a hell of a good fight. They continued to threaten him but Link took no heed.

Zelda devious mind started to come up with a plan of escape for the Link. "Libby, we have to help him, he saved my life and he isn't going to go to the executioners block when there is a chance for him to escape," With that quiet statement, Zelda urged Libby to rear on her hind legs high in the air.

She screamed for effect and the guards ran to her aid, except two, Link took the opportunity to finally break free and he took off at a run for the market. He ran through a fleet of returning guards and quickly ducked to the left alleys. He knew that the guards would split up in the crisscross alleys and trap him.

It was a well-known strategy and so Link darted up behind the Temple of Time and came around to the front and ducked inside. He knew the guards couldn't take him under arrest if he was in this sacred temple.

'So I guess me and the princess are equal, I saved her life and she saved mine,' Link mused to himself. He was grateful that the princess had taken pity on him. She really wasn't so bad, for a princess.

A movement further in the temple alerted Link, and he was surprised to see a shadowy figure looking at him with pale blue eyes. She hid in the shadows and her eyes were the only things that stood out.

She stepped coolly out of the shadows and Link gave a small gasp. This lady was wearing a simply white dress. She had silver hair that was wavy and curved around her pale face. She had delicate features but they showed no weakness.

"Come here Hero," she said softly, calmness and serenity surrounding her. Link moved forward slowly, in totally awe. "Who are you?" he whispered, she just smiled warmly. The smile made her pale eyes darken in laughter and amusement. Link was perplexed, who was she?

"Do you believe in destiny, Hero?" She asked, instead of giving her name. Link was startled by the question but quickly answered. "I don't know, I've never thought about it before," Link answered honestly sensing that she would sense a lie right away.

"Good answer, I am Kariah, the Goddess of Time," Kariah said softly. Link gasped and immediately dropped to a knee. She chuckled lightly at his reaction. "Stand, Link, the Hero of Time," Kariah commanded.

Link looked up with surprise written across his handsome features. "Um, a Hero of Time?" he asked. Kariah smiled softly and nodded. "You're a descendent through a line of Hero's so of course you are the Hero of Time," Kariah confirmed.

"But how can that be, I'm just a poor kid from the streets whose parents died before I turned seven," Link said incredulously, not quite wanting to believe in her, but a part of told him that a Goddess wouldn't lie. Kariah just raised a silver eyebrow, and Link bowed in shame at his outburst.

Suddenly Link's ears heard the sound of the approaching soldiers and he was ready to bolt. Kariah ignored them and pulled a sacred instrument out of her shawl. She started to play her melody, the Song of Time. The haunting notes bounced and echoed around the temple and soon the sounds outside became silent.

Kariah lowered the Ocarina of Time as the last notes echoed throughout the temple. Link just stood and listened in awe at the haunting and sad sound and the power that flowed through it.

"Link, you must go to Hyrule Castle and bring Din's Ruby as well as Nayru's Sapphire and Farore's Emerald which are currently in your possession. Go now!" Kariah urged. Link looked at her incredulously at Kariah. "What! The guards are out there!" Link insisted. Kariah's pale eyes narrowed in warning and Link scampered out of the temple just to stop short at he sight he saw.

Everything was frozen! Nothing moved, and Link couldn't help but stare. Kariah followed and stood beside Link on the steps of the Temple of Time. "What happened?" Link whispered in astonishment. "I have frozen time to give you the opportunity to steal the ruby back from the King's advisor, Ganondorf. You must return quickly," Kariah instructed.

Link sighed and left Kariah on the steps of the Temple. He trekked across the frozen landscape and up through the meadows that lead up to the castle. Link despite himself, moved around like a thief even though the world was frozen. Link saw a shadow and nearly screamed at what he crossed his path.

A smaller version of himself, at the age of four. This shadowy figure ignored Link and continued on his way. Link, after getting over his initial shock, curiously followed his look alike and was led through many secret passages. Some went behind tapestries and down narrow corridors until Link could definitely say that he was lost. Soon though, the smaller Link found himself in the secret study belonging to Ganondorf. The older Link caught sight of the Ruby. Its red and gold shine was the only colour in the room besides himself.

Suddenly, the young Link took off out of room. Link grabbed the ruby, paused slightly at the warm feeling radiating off of the ruby, but then chased after the shadow, but he wasn't fast enough to catch up and lost the boy in the mists of time.

"Damn it!" Link cursed. He backtracked to the study and found that the other door lead into a passage that went straight into Ganondorf's chambers. Link paused here for a moment and muttered something about rich kings, and kept going. Link's mind was going on overfill. One minute he sees a younger version of himself to having weird feelings and faint memories of this kind of castle life. Like that hall, somehow he seemed to know that it led to the throne room, but he decided to ponder on this all at another time, as he was really in a hurry.

He made it out onto one of the main hallways and was able to quickly find his way back out of the castle. He hurried and quickly made his way across the field, to the entrance of the market. He cut left and headed up the stairs that lead to the Temple of Time. He paused slightly at the door to make sure he had the three gems and then proceeded to enter the temple.


	7. Revelations

Revelations

Link quietly entered the Temple of Time and found Kariah standing quietly and patiently on the raised platform. Kariah gave a warm smile as Link came up to her. "Lady Kariah, I have been able to find the Ruby, but I must ask why I saw a four year old version of myself," Link asked, still slightly spooked by the revelation. Kariah hesitated before answering, "Hero, it would seem that you had association with the castle at that time," Kariah said guardedly. Link's eyes grew suspicious.

"You know more," Link said quietly. Kariah raised an eyebrow and then gave in.

"Yes, Link, I do know more, but I'm not the one to tell it to you," she said gently. Link didn't like the answer but knew better than to push the goddess.

"What is the next step, I would assume we have to start time again," Link said, changing the subject. Kariah smiled and nodded in agreement. "Ok Hero, walk up to the altar and read to me what it says," Kariah instructed, pointing at the altar behind her. Link nodded and walked around the platform and then onto the plush red carpet that led up to the altar.

The altar had black marble on the top about three inches thick that started flat and then angled up to a twenty-degree angle. The marble sat on a brick like wall that was made of the same limestone as the rest of the temple. Beyond the altar, the wall rose to the heights of the temple but in the middle of the wall the door held a curious symbol within a single square block that was four inches higher than Link's height.

"The inscription reads _Stand here in front of the altar of time with the gemstones of the goddesses and the Ocarina of Time and play the melody of Time,_" Link read, turning to look back at Kariah.

"Link, come for my ocarina. You will need it," Kariah said, holding out her precious instrument. Link returned to her, puzzlement written across his face. "You know my song, now play it in front of the altar after you place the gemstones in their places," Kariah said gently, placing the ocarina in Link's hands.

Link looked at the instrument in his hands and then turned back to the altar. He couldn't explain how he knew what to do, but it was all clear to him. He gently placed Farore's Emerald, Din's Ruby and Nayru's Sapphire into their places, and then he brought the ocarina to his lips.

The haunting melody of the Song of Time once again filled the Temple of Time and time outside returned to normal. The guards could hear the sound of the song coming from within the temple, but following it was a low rumble.

The Door of Time had yielded its guard and Link, lowered the ocarina. He glanced at Kariah, and she nodded towards the door. Link nodded back and he dislodged the gemstones and then he quickly went through the closing door.

Kariah's form immediately changed from that of a goddess to a teenage Hylian girl. Silver hair was replaced by bronze and her pale blue eyes became violet. The guard's came into the temple and were very confused to see a girl instead of the thief. She violet eyes flashed angrily at seeing military in the temple.

"Get out of this temple. Soldiers aren't allowed armed!" she shouted. The guards looked at her and then noticed the priest that came up behind her. "Our apologies, but we are on the search for a thief and we wanted to see if he was in here…" he was interrupted by Kariah, "Even if he was in here, you can't arrest him on this sacred ground, now out!"

The guards politely bowed their heads and then quickly exited the temple. Kariah watched them go and then turned to the priest. He raised a white eyebrow at Kariah, and she just looked him boldly in the eye. "You're quite the character Goddess Kariah. Those guards were trembling in fear," the priest chuckled. "They should know the law," Kariah retorted, "Besides, that felt good, Goddesses don't often get the chance to snap like that," she said, chuckling slightly.

Zelda entered the castle, hoping that the boy had made it to safety somewhere. She sought out Impa but strangely couldn't find her. '_Odd, Impa doesn't usually leave the castle unless she heads out to the village to the East of the city_,' Zelda mused to herself while she changed her clothes. After she finished dressing, she sought out her father and found him down in the throne room.

"Father, what are you doing?" She asked, finding that her father was engrossed in a scroll. He quickly rolled the scroll up and stuffed it in his robe and then turned icy eyes on his daughter.

"What is it!" he snapped. Zelda flinched and gave him a confused look. He had never snapped at her and wasn't looking like he was about to apologize. "Father, I was wondering if you would give me permission to go to the Temple of Time," Zelda had to dodge a goblet that was suddenly thrown at her. She quickly left the room and ran to her chambers. Once there she cried, '_what happened to him? He never acts like that!_'

After she cried herself dry, Zelda's stubborn personality took over. She had already left the castle unattended, why not do it again? She quietly went out into her courtyard where Libby was resting. Zelda went to the window that looked into the throne room. There she saw her father yell at a maiden servant.

She also noticed that Ganondorf was in there talking to him. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Ganondorf was poisoning her father's mind. There was no other reason for the behaviour. Zelda looked at Libby and decided that she needed to find help.

"Libby, do you think you're up to the ride down to the temple?" Zelda murmured to the horse. Libby gave a low wicker in reply. Zelda smiled softly than swung herself onto Libby's back.

Once again, Zelda used her secret exit and they galloped through the thickly treed parts of the meadows to avoid guards. Soon, they made it to the temple, and Zelda dismounted her horse to land on the ground. Libby stood and patiently waited for Zelda to come back out of the Temple of Time.

Zelda entered and the heavy doors closed behind her.

Link could hear Kariah tell the guards off on the other side of the closed door and chuckled quietly to himself. He looked at the sword that was partially imbedded in a limestone pedestal.

The pedestal sat on a hexagonal platform, which was raised again by another hexagonal platform. All made of limestone. Link ascended the stairs and paused for a moment to look at the circular patterns on the first raised platform. Each circle had its own pattern. He was curious about them but he knew that they wouldn't present their identity to him so Link climbed the last of the steps.

On the top of this platform, the Triforce was engraved with the pedestal sitting in the centre of it. The Master Sword's blade shined in the sunlight that filtered in from a high window. Link approached the blade and carefully put his hands on the hilt. Link paused and hesitated for only a moment before he gave a good pull.

To his surprise the sword came out of the pedestal easily. "_That wasn't so bad,_' Link thought, skilfully twirling the blade. Suddenly a hurricane of wind whistled and the Triforce beneath his feet filled with blue light and then that light shot to the ceiling of the Temple of Time. Link felt himself pulled up and he gave a shout of alarm and then…

Zelda came out of the Temple of Time much more calmly than she went in. She still had feelings of dread, but the Goddess of Time had given her hope for the future of her land. It was all up to one man to save them all. Zelda mounted Libby and they rode back to the castle to wait for the unsuspecting Hero.


	8. The Temple of Light

The Temple of Light

Link awoke on a plush golden coloured carpet. In his slightly disoriented state, he thought he saw something green, but whatever it was, it disappeared. Link finally remembered what happened and he bounced to his feet in an instant. He looked around with the suspicion and wariness that comes with being a thief.

He found himself now standing on the carpet in what appeared to be a temple. It was very similar to the Temple of Time, but slightly more decorative. The walls were beautifully built out of yellow limestone. There were many windows letting light into the hall giving the walls a golden hue.

Also along the walls, tapestries hung depicting the sacred Triforce and even some depicted the goddess'. Link was still wary, but he curiously looked at these tapestries and found out a great deal of the history behind the Triforce. The legend of the righteous heart or the evil wish, the creation of the world known as Hyrule, and even more recent history were all depicted on a huge tapestry that flowed around the hall.

"This place is known as the Great Hall in the Temple of Light. As you can see, it has many depictions of the Triforce, it's original resting place," a soft feminine voice said. Link spun around and was confronted by beautiful young woman with emerald green hair with mischievous green eyes to match. She was dressed in a simple forest green long-sleeved dress.

Link immediately knew that this had to be Farore, the Goddess of Courage. He knelt in respect to her. Like Kariah, Farore chuckled lightly at his reaction. "That is not necessary Hero," she said cheerfully, "Now do you know why you are here?"

"No Lady Farore, would you be kind enough to enlighten me?" Link asked politely, hoping that she didn't detect the hidden sarcasm. Farore raised a green eyebrow but said nothing.

"I had a plea that came from the princess; the Triforce of Power that Ganondorf holds is corrupting her father's mind. He no longer has control. He isn't aware of what is happening. Zelda has prayed to me and has told me to give her courage. I can only do so much for her without your help Hero. Kariah has also told me that Zelda was at the Temple of Time while you were sleeping here in this temple," Farore paused, waiting for Link's reaction.

"What must I do?" Link asked, suppressing the negative feelings toward the royal family. He knew that they were somehow responsible for his ending up on the city streets.

"You must find a leader in each race across Hyrule and break the curse by using the power of the six sages and the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage," Farore said. Link nodded calmly slowly turning to face the exit.

"Wait Hero, aren't you surprised?" Farore asked. Link shook his head. "After today, nothing can surprise me anymore," he said calmly. "If that is the case you will need the Triforce of Courage to return to Hyrule and awaken the Sage of Light," Farore said, moving slowly to the tapestry that depicted her.

"It is my gift to you. Please, help the princess," Farore said, gently drawing the triangle in the air. Link approached and gazed at the sacred golden triangle.

"Touch the triangle to allow its power to become a part of you, Hero," Farore said softly, seriousness replaced the playfulness. Link carefully touched the triangle and he could feel energy and magic pulse through his arm and warm his whole body. He looked at his hand and found the mark of the Triforce on his left hand.

"One more thing Hero, Kariah will teach you the melodies to awaken these six sages. And the Triforce of Wisdom will appear to you on its own," Farore said, smiling encouragingly at Link.

"Return to Hyrule and save the land Hero using the power of the Triforce of Courage and the Master Sword. Remember the Triforce of Courage will aid you and so will Kariah. Good luck Hero," Farore said as she slowly disappeared, leaving Link to call on his new power to take him home to Hyrule.

Kariah stood quietly in the Temple of Time with Rauru, waiting the return of the Hero of Time. Her acute ears heard the wind behind the Door of Time, and she ran forward and gently pushed on the door to open it to let Link through. Link walked through the door with the Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time in his hands.

"Welcome home Hero," Kariah softly greeted. Link was surprised for he did not recognize her at first. She had changed her appearance shortly after he had entered the realm. '_I guess I lied to Farore, I have once again been surprised,_' Link thought wryly as he recognized Kariah's voice.

"Thank you Kariah, but didn't Farore say something else about awakening the Sage of Light?" Link asked calmly. "She did indeed Hero, Rauru could you please come here," Kariah said, calling the priest over.

Rauru approached and looked at Link. "Hero, I am aware that I am the Sage of Light, but in order to awaken the power that lies dormant, you must play the melody known as the Prelude of Light, Kariah will teach it to you," Rauru explained.

Kariah silently watched Link for a moment with her violet eyes before pulling out a small wooden ocarina. "Listen well Hero, for I will play the Prelude of Light on the Fairy Ocarina and you are to follow on the Ocarina of Time," Kariah instructed.

Link nodded and Kariah brought the ocarina to her soft pink lips. Soon a light and almost bouncy sound echoed through the temple. Link listened and then joined her after she started to repeat the song for the third time. She quietly let him finish the song by himself, awakening the power of the Sage of Light, Rauru.

"Well done Link," Kariah said after he had lowered the Ocarina of Time. He looked at her in puzzlement, for she had called him by his real name and not Hero. She smiled cheekily at him and he sighed in defeat. He figured that he would never be able to figure out the personality changes in women, soft and serious one minute and cheerful and happy the next.

"I am ready to follow your command Hero of Time, call me from within the Chamber of Sages when it is time for us to come together and help you defeat the curse on King Harkinian," Rauru said, "I give you this medallion to aid you in your quest for justice Link, it has my power and will allow you to access the Chamber of Sages when the time is right."

Link nodded and accepted the medallion. It was small but he could feel the power within it. He looked at it closely and found that it had the same design as one of the circular patterns on the hexagonal platform that the Master Sword had rested in. He wondered if that platform was the key to the Chamber of Sages.

"Ok Link, first things first, you need a change of clothes. You will be recognized by the guards if you look like you currently do," Kariah said briskly as Rauru disappeared in a flash of light. Link looked down at the tattered rags he was wearing. "Good luck, unless you have money," Link said bitterly.

"Nonsense, I'm a goddess remember. I weave what I need and right now you need some clothes that only a prince would wear," Kariah said, thinking for a moment. "How about a simple tunic with white leggings to go with it? That would be something that you would be able to easily defend yourself in too," Kariah mused.

"Just one question Lady Kariah, why do I have to be a prince?" Link asked. "First of all you won't gain access to the castle without being of noble birth and on a quest to seek Zelda's hand in marriage. Second call me Kari, it's a name that people won't identify to the name of the Goddess Kariah," Kariah said, carefully designing the tunic in her mind's eye.

"Seek Zelda's hand in marriage!" Link spluttered. "I didn't say you had to, I just said that you have to pretend to, otherwise we won't get in there," Kariah said calmly, "What colour do you want your tunic to be?" Link was still reeling in shock but said he wanted forest green to honour Farore. " Good choice," Kariah said softly.

She muttered something and the clothes appeared out of thin air. "Here put these on and I will go and beautify your mare," Kariah said, handing him the clothes and turned to head out of the temple.

"How did you gain Epona's trust?" Link asked curiously. "I have learned your whistle and your song for her Link, now do hurry, we must get going."


	9. Mountain Village Part 1

The Mountain Village Part 1

Zelda sat quietly in her courtyard, observing her father with Libby at her side. She couldn't believe what he was saying! The town's people were starting to become confused and upset. The once kind and gentle king had turned into a tyrant!

'_Please send the courageous one soon Farore, things are getting worse here by the day! I wish Impa were here? Please keep her safe._' Zelda silently prayed to the Goddess of Courage.

It had been three days since Zelda had seen the mysterious maiden in the Temple of Time. She had given her name as Kari and told Zelda that she should expect a Hero to come and save her. Kari hadn't told her anything else though except that her suspicions were correct and that Ganondorf was indeed corrupting the king's mind.

"Princess Zelda, His majesty, the king wishes to speak to you," A guard said, from a window that was in the courtyard. Zelda looked at the guard and then sighed. Meeting her father had become a nightmare. He would either yell, or complain as though she wasn't even in the room.

She made her way through the hallways that had beautiful paintings of the ancestors of the royal family, as well as story telling tapestries similar to the ones that were in the Temple of Light. Walking on the plush red carpets in the hallways down to the throne room.

She walked in and bowed to her father and then she noticed the prince that was standing near the king. Inside she was seething, the suitors hadn't shown up for the last three days and she was not happy to see one.

"Zelda, this is Prince Damon," King Harkinian introduced. Zelda gave the prince a cold smile. "And what am I to do with the presence of such a noble?" Zelda asked sweetly. The King gave Zelda an angry warning glance, and Zelda only glared back.

Damon watched the princess, a certain curiosity for why Princess Zelda seemed furious. He wondered why the king was glaring just about as coldly back at Zelda.

"Um, excuse me sir, but if Princess Zelda could show me around that would be fantastic," Damon asked, with a slight note of uncertainty in his voice. Zelda saw this as an opportunity to tell the prince off without her father interfering.

"Fine with me, let's go," Zelda said curtly, giving a short forced curtsy to her father. Once they were out of the courtroom, Zelda turned and backed Damon into the wall.

"I want you to leave and seek a bride elsewhere, and if you see any other princes on their way in tell them they are wasting their time. I am not marrying. Don't let the doors hit you on the way out," Zelda said bitterly and she left a stunned Prince Damon in the entrance hall of the castle.

Zelda returned to her room and desperately wished that Impa would come back soon and that the "Hero" would come to her rescue.

Link had taken off his old worn clothes and pulled the forest green tunic over his head. Shaking messy blonde hair out of his eyes, Link quietly admired the clothes before strapping the Master Sword and his quiver of arrows over his back. He picked up the gems and carefully and securely tied them in a small pouch along with the Ocarina of Time to his belt.

'_It's a wonder that I have been chosen to help the same princess that I saved, and she in turn has saved me. Now I have been chosen by Kariah and Farore to save the royal family by awakening and reuniting the races of Hyrule by awakening the sages within those races. I only know of two races but I know that Kariah will teach me how to be the best that I can be. She has faith in me and I need to remember that if I want to truly find out who I am, I will have to help this princess because I have memories of her castle when I have only ever believed that I was raised on the street. I need to know about my past, the one that I have seem to have forgotten. I know I will defeat Ganondorf," _Link thought, determination setting in.

Suddenly Link thought of something and he went out to meet Kariah. He exited the temple and saw that Epona was waiting for him. Standing quietly beside her was a stallion. This stallion looked like he was made out of copper, his fur gleaming in the sunlight and almost had a fiery glow. Epona was also shining like she was on fire too. Kariah sat silently upon the stallion, watching and nodding in approval of Link's appearance.

Epona whinnied and Link gave her an affectionate forehead rub. He murmured to her and then swung up onto her bareback.

"Kari, you are a goddess, and I would like you to tell me where Nabooru is," Link stated quietly. Kariah looked at Link evenly and gently shook her head.

"I am sorry Hero, I do not know where she is. My powers are limited while I walk within this realm. If I knew I would tell you, but I don't know everything, even if I am a goddess," Kariah said quietly. Link nodded knowing that Kariah wouldn't lie to him.

"Where are we going anyway?" Link asked changing the subject. Kariah smiled at his curiosity.

"We are going to a mountain village. Where you will find another sage. This mountain village is located on the other side of Zora's River, and at the base of Death Mountain. We must get going or we won't make it out of Hyrule City before the drawbridge closes for the night," Kariah said, using her legs to turn the beautiful stallion to the market.

Link followed slightly nervous about going through the guards in the town. He wondered if the guards would recognize him or Epona. Epona had often bailed him out right at the drawbridge and not many horses looked like Epona.

"Um Kari, won't the guards wonder about Epona, they have seen her before, and other than the clothes, I haven't changed either," Link said, voicing his concerns. Kariah looked thoughtfully and then hoped he would agree with her.

"I have an idea if you are willing to go through with it Hero. If we are stopped, we both look well off, and I could be some noble woman with you as a protector. Hopefully they will buy into that and if they ask about Epona, just say that most of the horses where we come from are the same colour as Epona. I just hope it will work," Kariah said, voicing her plan. Link nodded. This goddess was clever he would give her that.

They received some stares of wonder and awe as Link and Kariah rode through the city. The Hylians assumed that they had just come from the palace and didn't really question their presence other than not seeing them enter the village in the first place.

Link desperately hoped that the Hylians didn't recognize him. He knew that somewhere along the way that people would have seen him, and he hoped that they didn't associate him as a thief at the time. Although now he really hoped they didn't recognize them.

They made it to the drawbridge uneventfully and found that they had also hit the bridge on a guard switch, which was fortunate. They rode southeast until the sun sank below the horizon and they stopped to break camp.

Link made a circle of rocks and lit a small fire. They sat down and ate from the supplies that Kariah had attached to her stallion. They sat quietly around the fire until Link asked about the stallion curled up behind Kariah.

"Where did you get him, he is definitely a handsome beast," Link commented. Kariah glanced at the stallion as though she was having a private conversation with him.

"Arden came from a beautiful valley in the forbidden lands. My sisters gave him to me when I was but a young child. He has been by my side since then," Kariah said, fondness in her voice. Link chuckled slightly and she gave him and inquisitive look.

"It's nothing, you just reminded me of Epona and me. I rescued Epona when she was born. Her mother had troubles and happened to come across me in the field. It was raining and I wasn't able to save the mare but Epona was alive. I took her into a secret grotto and feed her. She followed me around after that and we have been together since then," Link said quietly relating back to that rainy night so many years ago.

Kariah listened quietly and knew that if something were to happen to Epona he would be losing a valued friend.

"Sounds like you two would die for each other. A friendship like that is what keeps many people alive," Kariah commented giving Epona a respected glance. Link nodded in contentment. They both slipped into slumber knowing that the stallion and mare would both protect them.

The next morning broke clear and Kariah and Link were ready to go at a moments notice.

"Where is Zora's River, I haven't really explored this region of Hyrule before," Link asked. He looked ahead and wondered where it was.

"It is just a ways ahead. I hope Epona doesn't mind crossing them, there is a bridge but we are to far south and I don't feel like going back north to get to it," Kariah said.

"She will go through it. She trusts me wholeheartedly," Link said confidently. They continued and the sun was becoming hot. They made it to the river at about midday.

"Wow! It is so clear," Link marvelled seeing down to the bottom of the river.

"This river is feed by the snow in the mountains. Mountain water is often very clean," She said as Arden plunged in enjoying the feel of the water. He swam to the other side with a wet Kariah riding on his back. Link followed and was just as soaked. They laughed and kept on riding, the sun drying them quite quickly.

Soon they came across the passage that led up to the mountain village. They walked through this narrow mountain passage and came into the village in a matter of five minutes. The first thing they encountered though was a Hylian guard.

"State your purpose in Kakariko Village," he ordered. Kariah narrowed her eyes at the guard.

"I will have you know that I once lived here and I am now visiting my family," Kariah stated curtly. The guard looked at her suspiciously. It was clear he didn't trust her or her traveling companion. Suddenly all of the village children came running.

"Kari! Your home!" a young girl around the age of seven cried. This girl had ash blonde hair and blue eyes and cheerful face.

"Rhiannon!" Kariah shouted above the noise of the children. Link was confused. How did Kariah know these children and more importantly how did the children know her.

The children were enough to convince the guard that she had indeed been in the village before. Kariah grinned at them and they also started firing questions at both Hylians.

"Where did you go?"

"Do you have any cool stories?"

"Did you meet any scary monsters?"

"Who are you, mister?"

"Did you see Princess Zelda?"

"What does Hyrule City look like?"

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Where is he from?"

The questions continued and Link and Kariah didn't have a chance to answer any of them. Link was surprised by some of the questions and rather embarrassed by some of them too.

"Hello children, please move, we need to speak with Kelian and Revadania," Kariah said, giving a grin to Rhiannon and the small boy standing beside her. They urged the horses to go through the mass of eight children surrounding them. Kariah led them to a small house with a red roof just down the hill from the Kakariko Well and Link saw that a tall man with a medium build and tanned skin, an immediate clue that he worked outside a great amount, He also had stern blue eyes and had chocolate brown. His wife stood slightly in front of him. She had ash blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She had a slender build and had sun kissed skin. They were beaming fondly at Kariah. Kariah dismounted and was immediately pulled into a huge hug by the woman.

"Welcome home Kari. We missed you so," The woman said enthusiastically. Link dismounted and was nearly pounced on by the children and bombarded with more questions. He was fighting to get out from under the mob when the husband of the woman came to Link's rescue.

"Children, please be civil to visitors. There is no need to jump on them," He reprimanded with a hint of amusement in his voice. Link decided to answer a few questions and he quieted them down. Kariah watched him and then noticed that a young boy was ready to jump on Link from behind.

"Link watch out for Tigo!" Kariah shouted. Link moved suddenly and caught the small blue-eyed boy and Kariah realized that Link knew he was there. It made sense cause the Triforce would have heightened his senses.

"Come Link, I want you to meet Revadania and her husband Kelian," Kariah called. Tigo and Rhiannon followed Link to the house and the other children ran at the calls of their mothers. Kariah introduced them and the children to Link.

"Welcome Link, I hope our rambunctious children didn't scare you," Revadania said, throwing a knowing glance at Kariah.

"Actually they amuse me, they have a far better childhood than I ever was able to have," Link said, hoping his street talk didn't slip into his speech. Kariah shot a warning glance at Link but the couple nor the children seemed to notice.

The inside of the small house was very simple. It consisted of a bunk bed on the far wall and a bigger bed for the couple on the opposite wall. The hearth was in the corner and had a loaf of homemade bread cooling on the mantle. A table sat in the corner and had stools around it. Link felt honoured to be allowed in this simple home. He had never had such a home and that saddened him slightly.

The family was sitting down to some homemade soup and bread. A very simple meal but sustaining. Link mostly watched in wonder and observed the beautiful way of the family life. Something he never had. He had to admit that he did feel a little uncomfortable sitting with the family because he wasn't used to people being nice to him and it was the first decent meal he had had in a long time.

"So Link, where are you from," Revadania asked. Link didn't really know what to say for he was supposed to be acting the part of a prince. "_Say you are a prince from the country of Labrynnia,_" Kariah's voice cried in his head. Link wheeled slightly in surprise before finding his voice to reply to Revadania.

"I come from the country of Labrynna, I am here to seek Princess Zelda's hand, although I know she seems to be turning down all of the suitors that have ridden up to the palace, but I may just have a chance," Link said sounding hopeful and hoping that Kariah wasn't going to yell at him again with her fancy mind tricks.

"Oh, so you and Kari aren't…" Revadania said pausing, as a Link and Kariah both turned red.

"No, we are just friends and I am guiding him through Hyrule. It is a big country you know," Kariah said, the blush still evident on her cheeks. Link nodded and silently continued eating.

"Kelian, do you know the whereabouts of the Sheikah?" Kariah asked, grabbing Link's attention again. Kelian thought about it for a moment and then answered truthfully,

"No I haven't heard anything about them lately. You should ask Riako about them," Kelian answered. Link was about to ask Kariah who the Sheikah were when a resounding whiney sounded outside and Link jumped up recognizing the sound of Epona. Kariah also jumped and made for the door. They found a…


	10. Mountain Villages Part 2

Mountain Villages Part 2

Last Time 

"_Kelian, do you know the whereabouts of the Sheikah?" Kariah asked, grabbing Link's attention again. Kelian thought about it for a moment and then answered truthfully,_

"No I haven't heard anything about them lately. You should ask Riako about them," Kelian answered. Link was about to ask Kariah who the Sheikah were when a resounding whiney sounded outside and Link jumped up recognizing the sound of Epona. Kariah also jumped and made for the door.

Kariah followed Link at the cries of the stallion and mare. She wasn't too worried about Arden; he could take care of himself. Link threw open the door and ran to Epona's side.

"What is it girl?" Link asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to understand her, but he felt he had to ask the question anyway. Kariah looked at the mare and found out exactly what was wrong.

"She says that a great shadow monster passed over the village and headed to the Royal Graveyard," Kariah said calmly, speaking in the tongue of Hyrule for Epona. Link looked at her incredulously.

"How do you know that is what Epona was trying to say?" Link demanded. Kariah gave him a long level look and calmly walked up to Arden and stroked his bronze head.

"You needn't be reminded of what I am Link," Kariah said softly. Link's face flushed in embarrassment as he remembered that Kariah was a Goddess and not a Hylian. She chuckled softly. Link stood thoughtfully for a moment and then looked back at Epona.

"You said that you saw a shadow monster?" Link asked, directing his question to Epona, which Kariah answered.

"The Royal Graveyard is situated on the eastern end of the village. I see no hurry to go to it anymore today Link, it is getting late and we still have to find the whereabouts of the Sheikah," Kariah said.

"Please, come back in here!" A voice hissed. Kariah and Link looked at Revadania, her face pale and she was clutching Tigo protectively to her. Kariah glanced at the wife and knew immediately that the monster had passed over the village before. Link didn't see into the fear as clearly as Kariah had but he realized that the monster had obviously struck some fear into the peaceful town people.

"Kari, please don't stay out there, that monster is dangerous," Revadania pleaded. Kariah turned to them totally calmly and said,

"Revadania, I am well aware of the danger, now if you will excuse us we must go and talk to Riako. I am surprised that you haven't contacted the Sheikah before now," Kariah said, letting a slight bit of disappointment enter her voice.

"Riako tried but he can't get any contact from the Sheikah villages. They constantly are moving and Riako lost track. We can't find them," Kelian answered miserably and still trembling in fear, more for his family than actual fear of the monster. Kariah looked at then for a moment before turning to Link.

"We must go before the monster comes back Sir," Kariah said to Link, in a respectful manner for he was acting the part of the Prince of Labrynna. Link felt a sense of bravery enter his soul and he nodded to Kariah and said,

"Come Kari, we will speak to your Riako," Link flashed her a grin and she wondered what he was feeling so giddy about but didn't have time to ask as he had already mounted Epona and had the unasked question of where to go in his eyes. With a slightly exasperated sigh, Kariah mounted Arden and with a wave to the family, led Link to a house directly south of Kelian's house. They went up the stairs and stopped the horses outside of the house.

Kariah dismounted and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a short man with a blue robe and silver white hair. He also had a long white beard and slightly miffed blue eyes.

"Kari, how good it is to see you. What can I do for you at this late hour?" Raiko asked, apparently very happy to see Kariah. She shot Link an amused look and then replied,

"We would like to speak with you about certain matters concerning the whereabouts of the Sheikah and also we would like a place to stay for the night," Kariah said. Riako tittered to himself for a moment and then he let in Kariah and Link.

Link looked around the dimly lit room and was surprised to find himself in a type of library. It was almost bigger than the library in Hyrule Castle. The library he had seen when he had gone in search of Din's Ruby.

"Riako, this is Prince Link, he is on a mission to earn the Princess's hand in marriage and we need to the know the whereabouts of Impa. She is needed and we haven't been able to find her. We were hoping that you could tell us where we might find her," Kariah said, getting straight to the point. Riako thought about this before he answered.

"I know not where Impa has gone, but the monster of shadows has taken refuge in the House of Dead. It is there that you will find him. Link had become uneasy at the mention of death.

'_What is she thinking? How can you rescue or even kill something that is already dead? Once your dead you stay…_' Link was broken out of his thoughts by a question from Kariah.

"Err, um what?" Link asked his mind still slightly elsewhere.

"I asked if it was okay that we slept together," Kariah asked, grinning slightly. She got Link's full attention that time.

"What?" Link asked blushing a bright red. Kariah shook her head and then said they would be spending the night and that they would have no choice because Riako had one spare bed.

"Um, you can have the bed Kari, I will take the floor, I've sle…" Kariah interrupted him,

"You are a Prince and therefore can sleep in a bed. I want to go and sleep with Arden anyway. See you in the morning," and with that Kariah went back outside.

"Girls," Link muttered, glancing at Riako. He observed Link carefully.

"You are no prince, you are a Hero of Time. You are better than a Prince sir. A prince wouldn't save a foreign country, no matter what the reward would be. You appear to be doing it at your free will," and with that said Riako climbed the stairs to his bed. Link undressed and crawled under the clean sheets. He had no idea what would be coming his way tomorrow.

Kariah looked at the waning Hyrulian moon and muttered a small prayer to her sister Farore to give both Zelda and Link some extra courage for the following day.

Zelda woke to the morning sun shining in her face. With a groan she pulled her pillow over her face. The day may have started out beautiful but Zelda new with absolute certainty that it would not end peaceful just as it had for several days now.

Suddenly the door burst open and a frazzled looking maid came running in.

"Princess, your father wants you in the throne room right now!" she gasped. Zelda's eyes narrowed dangerously with a rebellious glint.

"Tell his majesty the King that I will not meet him until I feel ready to meet him. That is an order from me, his beloved daughter," Zelda said harshly. The maid nodded and retreated from the room. Zelda sighed and walked out into the courtyard to see Libby sleeping peacefully by the wall.

She was still dressed in her nightgown, but she walked out to Libby.

"Oh Libby, what am I to do? My father is going mad, everything is becoming chaotic," Zelda asked the mare. Libby snorted in reply but then gave a low warning whiney.

Zelda glanced back to the other courtyard entrance and found Ganondorf standing there with a evil smirk on his face.

"You would do well to heed you father Princess, he is not a patient man of late. He has executed many already who have kept him waiting. It would be fair to warn you that you aren't totally safe," Ganondorf said coldly. With a whirl of his cape, he strode back inside. Zelda was totally speechless.

Kariah was ready to go at the crack of dawn. She had woken to the beautiful morning air curled up against Arden. She stretched any stiffness away and then she proceeded to wake the "prince" from his sleep.

"Link, we must get going, would you please hurry up?" Kariah said, slightly exasperated. Link muttered something unintelligent under his breath. Kariah shook her head impatiently.

"Where are we going anyway?" Link asked, gently saying hello to Epona at the same time. Somehow he knew that he wasn't going to like her answer but curiosity overtook him.

"We are going to enter the House of Dead," Kariah said indifferently. Link let out a bit of a moan. They were entering a graveyard and he knew that there would be ghosts. Link nodded to Kariah, surprised that he didn't really fear it.

'_I wonder why this isn't bothering me. Most people would probably run if they were asked to enter the House of Dead. But I feel a something different. Something restless and dormant. I feel a challenge and for some reason I want to conquer it. I must be going mad,_' Link thoughtfully wondered.

"Where is the House of Dead?" Link asked as Kariah led the way from Riako's house.

"Weren't you listening at all last night?" Kariah asked.

"Partially, why?"

"Because, Riako said the entrance is in the Royal Graveyard," Kariah said exasperated.

"Where is the Royal Graveyard?" Link asked.

"This way, behind the Kakariko Windmill. We are going there right now," Kariah said, still leading the way on foot. Link fell silent as they entered the Graveyard.

He quietly read the heading stone.

_R.I.P._

_Here lie the souls of those who swore fealty to the Royal Family of Hyrule._

_The Sheikah, guardians of the Royal Family and founders of Kakariko, watch over these spirits in their eternal slumber._

To Link the graveyard seemed eerie and restless. Sad and lonely was another description that came to mind. They walked silently and quietly through the graveyard, Kariah was leading him to the back of the graveyard.

She stopped in front of a large tombstone with an insignia of the Triforce etched at the base of the stone. She pulled out the Fairy Ocarina and played the melody of the Royal Family.

Link was about to mimic her with the Ocarina of Time but a rumble stopped him and Kariah stopped playing. The tombstone had moved and revealed an opening.

"This is the Royal Tomb. The composer brothers Sharp and Flat have a song that you must learn before we continue on into the Shadow Temple. Let's go and find the melody," Kariah whispered. Link nodded.

Kariah jumped down into the dusty grave with Link following close behind her. They landed in the dark except for the small amount of light coming from the hole that they had just jumped down from. Link felt Kariah tap him with something. Using feel he found that she was giving him a torch. Drawing the dagger from his boot, Link struck the flint against the steel of his blade and lit the torch.

Link slightly recoiled at the human remains littering the ground but Kariah seemed to ignore them. She took the torch from Link and led the way. Link stepped gingerly around the bones and followed Kariah up to a doorway.

"Why are they just littered in here? Shouldn't they like have their own room and in coffins or something?" Link asked shuddering at the thought of just being slung into the grave.

Kariah glanced at Link but didn't answer right a way. Link was certain now that he didn't want to hear the answer to his question.

"Maybe another day I will tell you Link, but not right now," Kariah said quietly. They continued on through the bones of deceased royalty. Soon they came to a room with acrid green pools and what appeared to be deformed humans.

Kariah silently motioned with her hands that they must be absolutely quiet. She silently padded across and around the humans with Link carefully following behind her.

They had almost made it across when Link tripped. The noise woke the nearest creature. It gave a scream and Link found he couldn't move. He watched in horror as the monster approached, its lifeless eyes red with anticipation.

Kariah hadn't been close enough to be paralysed by the monster but she did hear the scream. Link was on the ground with the monster advancing on it.

Link could only hope that the monster ended his life quickly. He couldn't even defend himself. Suddenly a bright light hit the monster square on the chest and it glazed over. Link found that he could move again and he quickly scrambled away from the monster.

He tripped again and landed right on top of Kariah, knocking them both down with Link laying on top of her.

"Get off of me Link," Kariah hissed. Link looked at how close there faces were and he once again scrambled off of her. Kariah picked herself up and grabbed Link's arm. She pulled him through the next doorway.

"What were those things?" Link asked in a hushed tone.

"They are known as ReDead and they are souls of people who have unfinished business in the world. They detest light though. They are the main reason that we have come down here into the Royal Tomb first. You need the Composure Brother's song to temporarily stun them so that you can either put them to rest or avoid them. The Shadow Temple is full of revengeful souls and without this melody you won't make it out of there alive," Kariah explained briefly.

She lead him up to the stone at the back of this room. Link read it:

This poem is dedicated to the memory of the dearly departed members of the Royal Family.

_The rising sun will eventually set,_

_A newborn's life will fade,_

_From sun to moon, moon to sun…_

_Give peaceful rest to the living dead_

_Restless souls wander where they don't belong,_

_Bring them calm with the Sun's Song._

_-Sharp & Flat Composer Brothers _

Underneath the poem, there was a carving that appeared to be a music staff with notes. Link looked at it and then turned to Kariah.

"I don't know how to read music, will you play it for me?" Link asked. Kariah nodded and pulled her Fairy Ocarina from her belt. Soon a haunting but relatively calm happy melody came forth. Link played it with her and then by himself.

"The Composer Brothers, Sharp and Flat didn't not know that there song would be able to alter times flow and when used with the Ocarina of Time, this song will change night into day and day into night. We must use it in great need only Link, The more we use it the less time we have," Kariah said softly.

With that said the duo continued on. They carefully once again made there way through the area that the ReDead inhabited. Once outside, Kariah climbed onto the stone that had been covering the Royal Tomb.

"This is the way to the Shadow Temple. Come, we are running out of time," Kariah urged. Link nodded and followed her up and then over the fence behind the tomb.

Link was surprised to find another hexagonal platform made of stone here. It was obviously hexagonal in shape but had the Triforce and one circular pattern engraved on it. The pattern on this circle was a single triangle with three small circles on each side. He decided that he would ask later so he followed Kariah into the Shadow Temple.

"Umm, Kari, the temple is shut, we can't get in there," Link said, pointing to the stone slab that had the Sheikah symbol on it. Kariah pulled a small orange rock from her pouch on her belt.

"This is Din's Fire. It is a magic spell that will raise a ball of fire and light all of these torches before they go out. Let instinct guide you and you will be able to put the spell to work for you Hero," Kariah said, holding out the stone to Link. He took it found that it was rather warm. He realized that Kariah was right and that he did know how to create this spell.

"With the power of the Triforce of Courage, I ask Din to aid me in my quest," Link said while doing a quick motion with his hands. Fire spread from his hands and lit the torches. Kariah had to back away to avoid getting burnt.

"Well done Hero," Kariah said calmly. Link nodded at her and grinned. He had never felt so alive. Kariah knew that it was because the magic in his soul had been awakened.

They entered and found themselves in a labyrinth. It was a maze and a confusing one at that. Link looked at Kariah, determined to find the Sheikah. They walked a ways and found nothing exciting. Soon though they became rather lost and Link had the feeling they were still only walking around the outside of the maze. Link stopped and Kariah also stopped.

They both looked at the writing etched in the wall.

Here is an account on the bloody history of Hyrule. Those feeling alive had better beware of the dangers henceforth.

"This is the way to go then," Link whispered. Kariah nodded feelings of dread rising unbidden in her chest. Link looked a bit nervous to but the Triforce of Courage wouldn't let him feel any fear.

They passed through the labyrinth slipping under the guillotines and fighting Stalfos. They passed through corridors housing ReDead. Kariah had given the Fairy Ocarina to Link to play the Sun's Song on so that they weren't altering time.

They had soon come close to the end of the labyrinth and they found a body. They body belonged to a Sheikah. Kariah approached and found that this Sheikah was still alive, but barely.

"Link, this is Impa. She is the Sage of Shadow. Bongo Bongo must have attacked her," Kariah said, examining the injuries that she could see on Impa. Link looked at the Sheikah and found a burning hatred to the monster that had hurt her.

"Kariah, stay with Impa. I will go and confront Bongo Bongo. It will be easier if you aren't there to worry about. Just watch for ReDead and all should be good," Link said, turning to go.

"Wait, take these. It is a map of the rest of the maze and the Lens of Truth. You won't be able to see Bongo Bongo without it," Kariah said, handing the map to him. In return he gave her the Fairy Ocarina back.

"Where did you get this?" Link asked taking a quick look at the map.

"I found it laying beside Impa, be careful Hero," Kariah said as Link took off down the corridor.

Link made his way really quickly and found it rather easy. He figured that maybe because he was getting closer to the shadow monster, the dead creatures didn't linger very close by. He found the ship and boarded. The mini-boss of this dungeon appeared to be two stalfos. Link made short work of them and got off of the ship before he could fall to his doom.

He entered the last stretch of the labyrinth and found himself at a dead end with a rather big hole in the floor. Looking down, Link could see the solid ground below. With a deep breath, Link jumped.

What he wasn't prepared for was how bouncy the ground was. He soon realized that this wasn't ground at all but the top of a massive drum. He could see severed hands beating on the surface. The vibrations bounced him along.

It was soon after that the monster realized Link's presence. Link got to his feet and found that the only way to stop the monster long enough would be to injure its hands.

Link un-shouldered his bow and notched an arrow as steadily as he could for he was still being bounced around. The hands came at Link in different forms and caused Link to use the bouncy surface to his advantage. He was sent flying a few times and had been hit by one of Bongo Bongo's hands but after a quick moment Link was back on his feet fighting again. One of the hands was able to hit him and it broke a few ribs. Link determinedly shot arrow after arrow.

Finally one of his shots flew true and sank into the palm of the hand. Bongo Bongo roared and Link quickly shot at the other hand. This arrow also flew true and gave Link the chance to attack the eye of the monster. Using the Lens of Truth, Link was able to send another arrow accurately.

It flew and hit the beast in the middle of the eye. It roared in pain and fury. It had been blinded. Link took the chance to advance on the monster and with an enthusiastic HIYA he brought the Master Sword from its sheath and severed the monster's brain from his body.

The body began to react in death rows. Soon the monster moved no more and Link had only come out of the battle with a few cuts and deep bruises and of course his broken ribs.

Link sat down to take a breather. He was covered in sweat and blood. He felt incredibly tired. However he knew that Kariah was waiting for him so he climbed painfully to his feet and made his way back to Kariah, finding a shortcut that didn't involve taking a ship that no longer existed.


	11. Sage of Shadow

Sage of Shadow 

Link padded silently up the corridors horror clouding his mind. Using the Lens of Truth, he found a shortcut back to the corridor that he had left Kariah and the Sheikah, Impa. Kariah sensed his return and gave a sigh of relief.

"Welcome back Hero, you appear to have returned alive," Kariah said wryly, looking at Link's hollow expression and the still open wounds, "unless of course you have joined the world as a Poe or a ReDead." Link recoiled slightly at the mention of the monsters. Kariah gave a soft sympathetic look of understanding. A person can run on adrenaline only for so long before realization sinks in. Link was in a bit of shock.

"Link, you must heal the temple and awaken the Sage of Shadow, she is waiting for it and you will need her help to proceed," Kariah said, growing serious. Link still seemed shell-shocked.

Kariah slowly brought the Fairy Ocarina to her lips, but kept an eye on Link, he reached for the Ocarina of Time and basically mimicked her. She started to play, the sweet sounds echoing through the labyrinth.

Link followed the melody that Kariah had played while she played a second melody to follow that of the first and underneath it. The haunting song of death and shadows echoed as Kariah discontinued and Link played it through once more.

Impa's body sage magic awakened and started to heal the Shadow Temple. The sounds of wander souls cessed to exist. The temple fell silent, as it was hundreds of years before the wars. Link looked at Kariah, his shock had diminished. Kariah gave him a weary smile and they both looked at the sleeping sage.

"Well done Hero. Lets return from the realm of shadows back into the realm of light where we belong," Kariah said quietly. Link nodded in agreement. He bent down and lifted Impa onto his back with Kariah's help.

They made there way along the temple passages, relieved that the restless spirits had moved on through the dark gates. Soon they had made it to the entrance and we greeted by the dawn light.

"We were in there for twenty four hours!" Link asked incredulously. Kariah nodded absently. Link looked at her oddly and wondered what was up with her now.

"Are you okay?" Link asked her. Kariah's violet eyes glanced at Link and then turned away again. He caught a slightly unhappy glint in her face and eyes. He wondered what was wrong.

"Kari, you can tell me you know," Link said quietly. She only nodded, seemingly lost in thought.

"We must wait here for Impa to waken. She won't be able to leave this sanctuary until we call on her," Kariah said quietly as she sat down with her back to a tombstone. The graveyard had become peaceful and safe again. Link nodded and set Impa down on the ground. He respectfully laid her down on her back and then sat on the other side of Kariah.

"So, are you going to tell me what is eating your mind?" Link asked lightly. She turned to him with bright-determined eyes.

"We must go deep into a forest to find the next sage. The problem is that the people who live there are very protective of the forest and of her," Kariah explained quietly.

"Really? We are going into the forbidden forest?" Link asked curiously. He had heard stories about the forest. Anyone who entered had never come back out.

"Yes, and the forest isn't haunted. It is rather peaceful, and I think you will like it there. We will rest on the edge of the forest. We must move as quickly as possible, who knows what state the castle is in now. We will take a nap in shifts until Impa awakens. After that we are on the road again," Kariah said, laying down the plan.

"That's sounds like a plan to me, you need some rest Kariah, I will watch Impa for the first while," Link said, standing up and moving away from the goddess. She watched him curiously as stretched and then sat down close to Impa, keeping an eye out for danger. Kariah smiled to herself and let the world of sleep take her.

"Leave me alone Ganondorf, I have done nothing wrong," Zelda's said coldly. Ganondorf was looking livid.

"You are wanted in the King's presence. I suggest you go before he changes his mind," Ganondorf retorted, wanting more than anything to take a knife to her throat. Zelda gave him an icy glare before heading out of the room.

She made her way along the corridors and found a way to her fathers side. He was looking horrible and depressed. Zelda couldn't keep the tears from forming. He was looking like he was ready for the grave.

"Zelda, I want you to be present at all times, no more wandering," The king said hoarsely. Zelda's eyes burned angrily but she didn't really have any choice after Ganondorf's threat.

Flashback 

_Zelda glanced back to the other courtyard entrance and found Ganondorf standing there with a evil smirk on his face._

"_You would do well to heed you father Princess, he is not a patient man of late. He has executed many already who have kept him waiting. It would be fair to warn you that you aren't totally safe," Ganondorf said coldly. With a whirl of his cape, he strode back inside._

_End_

'_Damn, I wish there was more that I could do!_' Zelda though in frustration as she sat by her father, hoping and praying to Farore for courage and to Nayru for wisdom, and even sending a prayer to Din, hoping for the powerful reign to end.

"Zelda, I want you to go to the village and round up some servants, go as far as Kakariko if you must," Ganondorf said as he entered. Zelda glared at him.

"And why do you need more servants? Aren't the ones in the palace good enough?" Zelda asked boldly.

"Do as he says my pretty one," the king ordered hoarsely. Zelda looked at him in disbelief. She could tell he was serious and with tears welling she ran from the room. She found the cloak she had worn to Hyrule City the first time and found Libby. From there she rode.

The guards watched her go, they were going to stop her, but then thought better of it. Maybe she would be able to bring hope back to the castle. She was Hyrule's beloved princess after all.

Zelda and Libby clattered into the village to find it deserted. She looked around in bewilderment. The only people present were those that were still passed out from the night before.

"Where did they all go?" Zelda asked confused. She and Libby walked slowly through the city. The whole city was like a ghost town. She and Libby slowly made their way to the drawbridge.

"Hey, you there!" Zelda whipped around at the sound of the voice. Her eyes fell on a person that had one glowing red eye. She was surprised to see that this person was wearing one of her old dresses and a deep purple cloak over his (her?) head. Her father must have given them to the poor.

"Milady, you are seeking the people of your kingdom, they have fled for they fear for their lives. Many have gone to Kakariko while other families have gone into hiding. You won't find them nor will they come to your aid. The only one you can count on is the Hero and the lady. Until then nobody will come to your aid Princess. Go home," The mysterious person said.

"I can't do that, Ganondorf will likely have me killed if I come back with no servants to serve him and my father. I have no option but to at least try. There may be someone out there that will hear my plight," Zelda said with determination.

"Please tell me how to get to Kakariko Village, Soothsayer," Zelda insisted.

"Follow the battlemented walls until you come across the bridge over Zora's River. Cross the bridge and find the mountain passage. Good luck Princess," With that said, the soothsayer disappeared into the shadows, leaving Zelda and Libby.

"Come Libby, we must try!" Zelda said as she steered Libby to the exit of the city.

Link was bored with just sitting around. He had already had a nap and now Kariah was in the middle of her second sleep. The sun indicated that it was almost midday.

So, even though he still had some broken ribs he started to practice sword techniques to brush up on his skill. He was using a miscellaneous signpost as his target. He dodged and rolled and sidestepped the sign. He hacked and jumped and slashed. He was just starting to work up a sweat when he sensed something move behind him.

Whirling around with his sword slashing, he was surprised that it was blocked by another sword. The wielder of the second sword was the Sheikah woman. Link was surprised but he didn't hesitate, with a swing he knocked her back cringing slightly as pain shot through his chest.

Impa was surprised at this young man's skill. He could have been a Sheikah warrior. She noticed a fighting spirit and a level head.

Kariah had woken to the sound of clashing swords and was dumbfounded at the sight of the Hero of Time and the Sage of Shadow. She wondered if she should intervene or not.

Link was completely focused on Impa. He decided that maybe the tactic that he had used on Nabooru so long ago would work on Impa. He knew it was a long shot because the Sheikah were trained in the ways of defence and attack. Impa wouldn't be easy to disarm.

Impa watched Link through narrowed eyes. He was trying to figure out how to defeat her. He didn't have blood light in his eyes so she knew that he wasn't going to kill her unless absolutely necessary. While she thinking this Link took the opportunity to retreat off of the blade.

He was lightning quick and Impa was surprised to find that her short sword was swiped out of her hand. In another quick move he knocked her to the ground and had the sword point at her throat before Impa could move to counter. Impa cursed to herself, she knew better than to let her thoughts distract her. She also saw a cold glint in Link's eyes and she trembled slightly despite herself.

"I would like to know your reason's for attacking me Sage," Link hissed. Kariah stood up and walked over quietly.

"I only saw you practicing with your sword and wondered if maybe you would like a challenge instead of an inanimate signpost," Impa replied. Link's cold graze washed over the sage as he decided whether or not she was telling the truth.

"Link, lower your sword. She speaks truthfully," Kariah said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Link eyes gazed at her coldly and she stared back boldly. Impa watched the two of them curiously wondering who they were.

Link was the first to look away from the staring contest and back at Impa. He moved his sword to the side and held out a hand to the Sheikah.

"You are very skilled with the sword. If it weren't for the distinct Hylian features, you could have been a Sheikah," Impa said, taking Link's hand. Link warmed slightly at the comment.

"Now, why did you call me sage? Only those called upon by the Hero of Time have the honour of being a sage." Impa asked still unsure of the meaning. She sensed its meaning but wanted to confirm it. Kariah nodded at Link.

"Link is the Hero of Time. You are the Sage of Shadow. We have called upon you," Kariah said calmly. Impa was slightly surprised but it was confirmed when she saw the sword he was holding. Only a Hero could pull the Master Sword from its resting place in the Temple of Time.

Impa nodded in agreement. The magic flared inside her and fully awakened.

"You will be wanting the power of the Shadows then," Impa said quietly. The magic had shown her why they were being called. Link nodded, bowing low to the sage.

"I will wait for you to call me in the Chamber of Sages. I give you the power of the Shadows in the form of this medallion. Use it well Hero," Impa said. The purple medallion landed in Link's hand.

"I will use it respectfully, and I'm sorry about earlier, I just hate being taken by surprise like that. I will call you at the time of calling," Link said. Impa nodded and a purple aura engulfed her.

Link turned a shamed face to Kariah.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that, I don't know what is wrong with me," Link said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Link, your inner darkness is taking over in times that you are angry. It happens to everyone. Anger reveals the darkness that is inside everyone. Emotion also triggers it. You are usually calm and only get angry if you are provoked. As of now it doesn't worry me. Just try to stay calm and it won't consume you. Otherwise you will be no better off then Ganondorf," Kariah warned.

Link understood, it was like a mood. He nodded and then looked at the sun.

"Are we going to make it to the edge of the forest by nightfall?" Link asked. Kariah frowned at the sun and then made a quick calculation.

"We will make it shortly after dusk if we leave now and push the horses," Kariah said. Link nodded and they headed for the village leaving the now peaceful Graveyard behind. They entered the village and found a bunch of people waiting for them.

"They came back alive!" Rhiannon squealed, running into Kariah's arms. Kariah smiled at the seven year old. Revadania approached with a pale face and Kelian close behind her.

"Rhiannon, please, back inside, it's too dangerous out here," Revadania hissed at her daughter. Kariah was surprised in the fear that the village held.

"It's alright Revadania, Link defeated the monster. It will no longer terrorize this village again. You are safe," Kariah said calmly. The family's eyes looked at Link in shock.

"You defeated the monster and didn't come out with anything but a scratch?" Kelian asked astonished.

"Actually, I have some broken ribs and horrible bruises, but I am very much alive," Link commented, looking sheepishly at Kariah. She shook her head in exasperation. With a sigh she climbed the stairs that led to the last two buildings of the village before Death Mountain Trail. Link watched her curiously before Revadania dragged him into the house.

"Prince Link, you must rest those ribs of yours or they will never heal," Revadania said putting some water onto the fire. Link knew that Kariah wanted to leave for the forest but it seemed like Revadania and her family wouldn't hear of it.

Kariah returned holding a bottle with red contents and white gauze. She sat beside Link on the bed as she unrolled the gauze.

"What's that?" Link asked eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"It's a Red Potion. It contains healing properties and it will help heal your ribs faster and clear up your bruises. Please remove your tunic so I can set your ribs in the right place before you drink the potion," Kariah said, turning to him. He flushed slightly before wriggling out of his shirt.

"Can you lay very still please," Kariah said, ignoring Link's flushed face. He shivered as her hands carefully pushed his ribs into position from the sides.

"Carefully sit up now so I can bind them and hold your arms out please," Kariah said. Link obeyed and sat up carefully, wincing as pain shot through his chest. Kariah pulled the gauze around his back and then wrapped it snugly around his ribs. Link shivered again at the contact of her hands on his skin.

"There, now drink this," Kariah said moving away and handing him the bottle. He was slightly disappointed that she had moved away but nonetheless drank the Red Potion. Almost immediately he felt the pain dissipate. He was glad for that and took his tunic back from Kariah.

"Thanks Kari, I feel so much better," Link said, slipping his tunic back over his head. She nodded and motioned for him to follow her outside.

"Kari, he needs rest," Revadania protested.

"He'll be fine Revadania, we must get going," Kariah said curtly. She whistled and Epona and Arden came galloping.

"Hey big fella, did ya miss me?" Kariah asked the stallion, giving his forehead an affectionate rub. There was a white scar where she rubbed and it was always itchy. '_Soon we will return you to your proper form Arden, just be patient_' Kariah thought to him. He snorted in reply.

Link finished greeting Epona before swinging himself onto her bareback. Kariah glanced at Revadania's disapproving frown.

"Don't worry Revadania, we will be back in a few days. Keep an eye out for us. We will need to head up to Death Mountain. So wait for us," Kariah said, mounting the stallion. Revadania was slightly confused but she knew better than to ask her adopted daughter what was going on.

Link threw her a questioning glance before she headed out for the village entrance. They waved to the children as they passed by and continued on. They followed the river south for a ways before actually crossing it. Link suddenly stopped Epona.

"Kari, look, another rider," Link said, pointing north. Kariah glanced at the rider and frowned. '_What is Zelda doing?'_ Kariah thought. Suddenly she saw exactly what was going on from Nayru through telepathy.

"They are none of our concern, we must reach the forest. I see that it is going to rain soon and we need to find some shelter. They pushed onward.

Zelda had noticed the riders but she knew she would never catch them. Libby was getting tired as it was. She pushed in their direction until she came across the mountain passage that led up to Kakariko Village. She was within the village in five minutes.

People looked at her curiously. Zelda sensed that they weren't that friendly with strangers, especially since her father started treating them horribly. She dismounted and approached a house, which happened to be Kelian's and Revadania's home. She knocked on the door and Revadania answered it.

"Please, I need your help!" Zelda pleaded. Revadania wondered who this young woman was but decided that she would help her.

"Come in child," Revadania said pulling her in. Zelda removed her hood and sat on a chair.

"What troubles you?" Revadania asked while handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, I need the assistance of people willing to work at the castle," Zelda said, staring down into her cup. Revadania looked at her curiously but also slightly horrified.

"You need people to work at the castle that is run by that tyrant?" Revadania asked mortified.

"He isn't a tyrant, he is brainwashed. And if I don't bring any people back they will kill me," Zelda said quietly. Normally her anger would have taken over by now but it seemed as though she had been broken.

"And just who might you be?" Revadania asked looking at the girl. Zelda looked up for the first time and Revadania got a good look at her.

"Princess Zelda!" Revadania gasped, giving a clumsy curtsy to the woman. Zelda shook her head.

"Don't do that, right now my status has gone to the same level as you. At the palace I am regarded as nothing more than a commoner like yourself ma'am," Zelda said soberly. Revadania didn't know how to reply. She sat thinking, she couldn't go with the princess for she had a family. Kari and the prince had already left. Speaking of which, if they didn't encounter the princess than where did they go?

"I'm sorry Milady, I can't go and I doubt you will have luck with the other women or men. They would for you but you are only a messenger sent by your father or Ganondorf. Whichever they don't want to be involved," Revadania said quietly in response.

"They won't have a choice if Ganondorf takes matters into his own hands," Zelda said darkly. "After he kills me, I am his only threat now."

"Then you must go into hiding Princess," Revadania said desperately. Zelda shook her head.

"That gives him the power to do what he likes. I came seeking the help of Hyrule's citizens but I can see that it won't happen, I am going to head home now," Zelda said abruptly, feeling utterly betrayed, but hadn't the soothsayer warned her?

She got up from the table and left the house. She pulled her hood back up and walked out the door, giving a curt thank-you to Revadania. Kelian was bringing the children in as she went out the door. Zelda paused as she saw the confused look on Rhiannon and Tigo's faces. She gave them a sad smile and called Libby over.

Libby cantered up and Zelda mounted the saddle less horse. With a sad wave she left Kakariko. She wasn't looking forward to facing her father or Ganondorf, but running away wasn't an option. She had been told to wait for a hero, and wait she would.

Zelda was able to make it back to Hyrule City in record time and she was almost at the castle by the time it started to rain.

Link and Kariah had been riding for two hours before the rain crashed down upon them. They had almost made it to the forest and they kept going despite the worsening weather.

Kariah spotted an entrance into the forest and she led Link and Epona through it. They were under the canopy of the dense forest and the rain wasn't as heavy, but they were still soaking wet.

"Are we going to build a fire Kari?" Link asked. Kariah shook her head.

"We can't, this forest is magical and if we build a fire here it will be against the law and the people who live here will definitely not be impressed. You must remember that we need the help of the forest to break the spell on the king. We mustn't insult the forest," Kariah said quietly, squeezing water out of her auburn hair. Link shivered slightly and Kariah smiled sympathetically.

"If I could do something like getting dry cloths, it wouldn't matter because it is still raining. It's best if we wait for the morning for this has begun to settle in. I see a massive fallen tree over that way, we can shelter in there for the night," Kariah said, pointing to huge tree on the ground. Link nodded and they walked the horses to it. Arden reassured Kariah that it was safe and she and Link crawled inside. She gave him a hard tack biscuit and they waited the night out.


	12. Kokiri Forest

Kokiri Forest

Link and Kariah sat shivering inside the hollow tree. It had begun to rain even harder and this seemed to depress them more. They sat close together in an attempt to stay warm, but they were still cold.

"What a dreary night," Link whispered close to Kariah's ear. Kariah had sensed something change in Link and found that if she didn't intervene he may do something that they both might regret.

She pulled the Fairy Ocarina attached to her belt and began to play a song that originated in that very forest. Link listened to the bouncy, cheerful melody. He sensed that even the forest seemed to hang on every note that the ocarina yielded.

She listened as the notes echoed at the end of the song and she fell silent. Everything seemed to drop back into misery but Kariah was listening. Link pulled Kariah into his lap and she unknowingly snuggled closer. The forest spirits had distracted her.

Link was surprised that Kariah hadn't resisted. He figured she would reject him right away for moving so boldly. Kariah suddenly opened her eyes and found that she and Link were closer than before. In fact his face was very close to hers.

"Link, what are you doing?' Kariah asked calmly, however she was alarmed inside. Her voice jerked Link back into reality. He felt heat rise to his face and he rapidly pulled away from her.

"K-Kari I-I…" Link stuttered until Kariah stopped him with a finger against his lips.

"Link, I forbid you to fall for me, I am a goddess remember and I will only be in this realm for a little while before I am called back to be with my sisters. You have a long life here in Hyrule for a long time yet. I don't, after this task is done then I will have to go back," Kariah said quietly, pulling out of Link's embrace.

Link let her go, deep in his heart he knew she was right and that no matter how amazing she seemed, Link knew in the back of his mind that it would be impossible to have something with her.

"What was that song?" Link asked controlling his voice to sound lightly. Kariah let it go and replied,

"It's called Saria's Song. The Sage of Forest usually plays it, but she must have taken shelter from the rain. This forest is usually filled with the song. If you are connected to the forest and you play her song, the spirits of the forest will speak to you. They want us to continue on to the village of the Kokiri," Kariah said quietly.

"Let's get going then, I could use a warm sleep. The naps we had earlier have left me with some energy left," Link said, following Kariah out into the rain. Arden gave Kariah a questioning look and she quietly told them what they were doing.

They mounted carefully for the horses back were wet and slippery, and they trudged through the dark forest. They were well into the night and Link and Kariah had both fallen unconscious on the horses. They were so cold.

Arden sensed that if they didn't find somewhere for them to stay soon, the duo could be in serious trouble. Then a thought occurred to the horse, he could keep them warm till they reached the Kokiri Forest and get out of the Lost Woods.

He gestured to Epona to touch her nose to his tail. She snorted in disgust but she obliged and was surprised to feel warmth spread through her and Link.

At about three hours before dawn, Arden and Epona reached the Kokiri Village with their unconscious charges. Arden gave a loud whiney hoping to waken the race of the forest, the Kokiri.

Sleepy green eyes looked outside and were snapped awake at the sight of the horses in the secluded village. The owner of the green eyes pulled a cloak on over her soft green nightgown and braved the now drizzling rain.

Arden noticed the advance of a small child. The child gazed in wonder at Arden and Epona who still had her nose touching the top of Arden's sopping wet tail. Arden gazed into the hazel eyes and then unceremoniously dumped Kariah to the ground.

The action surprised the child but it was the moan that escaped Kariah's lips that brought the child to her side. The child found that Kariah was totally soaked and shivering violently. Epona followed Arden's example and shook Link from her back. He land close to Kariah.

"You want me to care for them don't you?" the child said to Arden. Arden bobbed his head in a yes gesture. The child sighed with exasperation. She wasn't going to be able to do this on her own. These two people were two grown Hylians.

"I need to get help to move them," she said. Arden didn't move and the child moved towards a house closer to the entrance of the Kokiri Village.

"Mido! Wake up, I need your help," she said, literally dragging the sleeping Kokiri from his bed.

"Oww, Saria! What is the meaning of this?" Mido asked acidly.

"Stop complaining, we have two visitors that need our help. They are out in the freezing rain. I can't move them by myself," Saria snapped. Mido grumbled and followed her outside.

"Saria! How are we supposed to move two Kokiri that are twice our size!" Mido asked incredulously.

"First of all they aren't Kokiri, Mido. They are Hylian," Saria said annoyed, as she moved to Kariah's side.

"Than we should leave them, the Deku Tree won't like this," Mido snipped.

"He is compassionate to all living creatures and that includes these two Hylians," Saria snapped. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Mido's complaining. Well let's just say that Mido shut his mouth then and there.

Arden had been listening to the two bickering Kokiri and wasn't sure if his mistress would be safe in their hands, but he also sensed the sleeping magic in the village and that the Sage of Forest, whether they were sleeping or not wouldn't bring harm to the boy or his mistress.

Mido and Saria had managed to get Kariah inside but Link was going to be a problem. He had the Master Sword strapped to his back and it made him heavier than he really was. They had no choice but to drag Link into the house covered in mud.

"Get the male undressed and wrapped in that burlap blanket, I will do the same to the female Hylian," Saria said, slowly and almost hesitantly removing Kariah's clothes. They were soaking wet and muddy. She wrapped Kariah in the blanket and left her wet muddy head out of the blanket.

"Saria, the male has been injured. He is bandaged up but it is soaking wet, should I take the gauze off?" Mido asked sounding thoroughly humiliated. Saria's fairy flew over to the bandage and looked at it.

'_He is almost healed; I don't think it will hurt him to take them off now. He was treated with the properties of a healing potion,_" Saria's fairy said, giving Mido tiny thumbs up. Mido quickly finished and then left Saria to tend to them.

Zelda entered the castle after spending a great deal out in the rain with Libby. She knew that these last few moments would be all she had to live. She had looked around Hyrule City again before entering the castle grounds.

Zelda slipped into her room, sopping wet and went to the closet to find some dry clothes. Ganondorf was in the middle of a rage and he hadn't noticed that she had returned and the guards, still loyal to her didn't say anything about seeing her re-enter the castle grounds.

A maid who had also noticed Zelda's return came into the room.

"Princess, why have you returned?" she whispered. Zelda turned to the maid cheerfully.

"My lady, I must stay for my father is here. After him I am Ganondorf's major threat. If I were to run away it would make his rise to King much easier," Zelda explained, still cheerfully.

"You mustn't forget your brother Zelda, he is also a threat to Ganondorf," the maid whispered. Zelda's eyes glared at the maid for a moment.

"He ran remember, he doesn't want to rule," Zelda said bitterly.

"I'm sorry milady," the maid said, " but you are still in danger here." Zelda turned to the maid, showing zero fear.

"I don't fear that man, he is nothing more than you or me," Zelda said lowly. The maid nodded in defeat and left Zelda to her own devices. Zelda sighed and took a passage from her room into a secret chamber.

She sat at the window seat and looked down into her courtyard. Libby was frolicking in the rain and Zelda allowed a smile to grace her face.

'_Good old Libby, I'm glad she is happy. I just wish the Hero and the Lady, whomever they may be, will come soon. If they don't I won't make it out of this,_' Zelda despaired.

'_I wonder whatever happened to that boy I saved from the city. He seemed so cold. Kind of like snow in the winter, beautiful but cold. I wish I could see his face again; he was very brave even after the guards caught him. He struggled and fought against them as though his life depended on it._' Zelda gave herself a mental slap.

'_Of course his life depended on escaping. But I do wonder what happened to him,_' Zelda thought, slowly drifting off in the realm of sleep on the comfy pillows on the window seat.

Kariah woke to the feeling of something heavy draped over her midsection. She found that it was an arm and she nearly flipped out there and then except that she noticed a specific mark on the hand. The Triforce. Link had unknowingly rolled over in the night and was now snuggled up against the Goddess of Time.

She rolled over so that she was facing him and became aware that he wasn't wearing his tunic. It was also at that moment that she realized that she also wasn't wearing a top of any kind and that she was only wrapped in what appeared to be a burlap blanket.

Link opened his eyes a few moments later when he felt Kariah roll over. His blue eyes met her violet ones. At first he seemed really confused, but then he realized that he was still holding onto Kariah.

"Kari?" Link asked seemingly dazed. Kariah couldn't help it, her laughter bubbled out of her. He looked so humiliated that she couldn't stop the laughter.

"Oh, Link, you are to funny," Kariah said, shaking with mirth. He looked at her in confusion and slowly lifted his arm off of her. Kariah gained control of herself and carefully sat up, making sure that the blanket was covering her.

"Where are we?" Link asked gazing at the floor. He had noticed that she was wearing nothing other than a burlap blanket. Kariah looked around and found that they were in a little house.

"I think we are in the Kokiri Forest. We must have fallen unconscious and the Kokiri have cared for us. I'm going out to find our clothes and take a bath," Kariah declared, ducking out of Saria's house.

Link watched her go before mentally slapping himself.

"Get a grip Link, she is a goddess," Link muttered to himself. He got up and carefully wrapped the blanket around his waist and looked around the room. Some of the items that were strapped to him were still in the room, including the Master Sword and his treasure bag, were neatly organized in a pile. None of his clothes were in this pile though.

Kariah walked out of Saria's house and found their clothes washed and hanging on a strong vine to dry. There weren't any Kokiri around and that seemed odd to Kariah, but she decided against calling for them. Instead she whistled for Arden.

He came running out of a nearby forest glade still with the saddlebags cinched to his back. Kariah winced, knowing that he was going to be sore.

"Arden, I'm so sorry," Kariah said, rushing as fast as she could to his side. She quickly undid the latigo and pulled the pack from his back. He nickered in relief. Epona hear Kariah and she came out of the glade with her saddlebag still on too. Kariah also undid hers.

'_Don't worry about it Milady. We are only happy that the Kokiri took care of you,_' Arden said to her.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Kariah asked, looking around the village.

'_They have gone into hiding, they fear the Hylians,_' Arden said gently. Kariah nodded and then wandered to a pool that she knew was nearby. She carried one of the saddlebags with her. She pulled out a bar of soap and laid out her clothes so they would be handy when she got out of the water.

With a swift movement the blanket was off and Kariah dove into the water. The sun warmed the pool and it was warm. She scrubbed from head to foot getting off all the dirt and grim from the journey. She scrubbed her hair until it shone like molten bronze and then she hopped onto the bank. She dressed quickly in her outfit.

It was a deep green skirt that went to her ankles but was very flexible. For a top she had a Gerudo type top that showed off her upper body. Kariah left Link's clothes by the pool and proceeded to direct him to it.

"Link, there is a pool in the forest a little ways where you can wash up…" Kariah said, coming in the door. All of the Kokiri were sitting on the floor looking at Link. He looked up and blushed as he saw her.

"Link? What is going on here?" Kariah asked, glancing at the Kokiri.

"Um, hi Kari," Link said, blushing as he stood up. The Kokiri had given him a loincloth that was just big enough for him. Kariah was momentarily speechless.

"What are you all doing, pestering our guests like that? We aren't supposed to be in contact with them," Saria asked walking into her house evidently annoyed.

"Mido told us to give the loincloth to the male in your house, and this for the female," a small nervous voice spoke up as he held up Kariah's "outfit". Kariah lifted an eyebrow to the scanty pieces of loincloth meant to cover her.

"Hmm, lucky for me I found our dry packs," Kariah said wryly, causing the male Kokiri and Link to blush madly.

"Do you always trust what Mido has to say?" Saria asked, clearly very annoyed at her fellow Kokiri. They looked at the ground sheepishly and Saria gave an exasperated sigh. Kariah shook her head at Link.

'_Link! Go and wash up, your clothes are by the bathing pool._' Kariah said, using telepathy. Link got up and practically dashed for the door in a hasty rush.

"Please forgive him, he has some things to do, my name is Kari," Kariah introduced. Saria looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm Saria, and these are my friends," Saria said, hesitantly. She looked slightly afraid.

"We mean you no harm Saria, we have only come seeking the help of the Forest Sage," Kariah said, slightly cryptically.

"You are seeking the help of the Great Deku Tree?" Saria asked astonished. Kariah shook her head.

"No, not the Great Deku Tree, another like him…" Kariah said, interrupted by Link entering the room, and fully clothed this time. Kariah frowned at him, causing Saria to giggle.

"… This Forest Sage often dwells in the Sacred Meadow," Kariah finished still frowning at Link. He had gone over to where his things were lying on the floor. The other Kokiri had left to do their daily activities for they were no longer concerned with them.

Saria grew suspicious once more, the Sacred Meadow was only known by her and a few of her fellow Kokiri. She and she alone knew the path to get there.

"We can't go there, the paths have become guarded by monsters since the Great Deku Tree withered. None of the Kokiri know the way there," Saria said confidently.

Link gave Saria a level look before saying, "How do you know the way is filled with monsters if none of the Kokiri know the way to the Meadow?" Link asked slyly while strapping on the Master Sword.

Saria's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. Kariah gave Link a nod and he approached the girl. Link's cold eyes washed over Saria, and she felt fear, greater than ever before. This man wasn't going to let her go now that she had been found out.

"We need your help to find the Sage and while we are at it we will rid your forest of the monsters," Link said calmly, watching the Kokiri girl carefully. Saria looked back at Link and found that his eyes were still icy, but sincere.

"Why would you do that for us?" Saria asked, her voice seeming so small.

"We need your help for one, and these monsters will eventually move from the Lost Woods into your little forest home here," Link said calmly. Saria looked at Kariah with uncertainty.

"We only wish for your help Saria," Kariah said convincingly. Link realized that Saria had to be the Sage of Forest for Kariah had told him about her last night and her song. He winked at her and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. Saria watched him curiously for a moment.

"Did you make that beautiful ocarina?" She asked mystified. Link didn't answer, he just brought the instrument to his lips and began to play a very familiar forest melody, her song.

Kariah watched with pride, he was becoming very good with the instrument. Saria listened to her song being played by the Hylian.

"How do you know the song of the forest? I haven't been able to play it for the forest since the Great Deku Tree was killed," Saria said quietly. Kariah glanced at Saria quickly.

"What do you mean about the Great Deku Tree being killed?" Kariah asked, looking at Saria.

"Another Hylian like you came in with a whole bunch of body guards and he was dressed in what looked like expensive clothes. He took our forest's treasure. The treasure that Farore gave to us so long ago," Saria said soberly.

Realization dawned on Link, it must have been the prince who was seeking Zelda's hand and he stole the emerald in order to win her affection. Link stole it back by sheer accident.

"You mean this treasure?" Link asked, pulling Farore's Emerald out of his treasure bag. Saria was so surprised that she could only gape.

"How? You're not the one who stole it, how come you have it?" Saria asked astonished.

"I too was a thief, but I stole only from the rich and that was my only means of survival. It happened quite by accident that I stole this from the Prince the day he marched through Hyrule City to meet with Princess Zelda. Kari recognized it as a treasure from the forest and so we decided to bring it back," Link said, gazing at Saria with semi-warm eyes.

Saria made up her mind then that they were people that she could trust; they were giving back the Kokiri Emerald after all.

"Thank you so much, I will definitely lead you to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Let's go now!" Saria said, totally ignoring the gem in Link's hand.

'_Keep it for now Link, we can give it back later,_' Kariah told him as they stepped out of the house.

Arden and Epona whickered their greetings. Kariah looked at Link for a moment and then approached Arden. Saria hung back with Link.

"Arden, we will be moving much quicker from now on, we will meet you again in Hyrule Field. Don't let the hunters find you. Go now!" Kariah said, sending the horses away.

"Why did you send them away Kari?" Link asked as she walked back to them. His eyes were puzzled and concerned.

"We are running out of time, the Princess's life is in serious jeopardy. We are going to have to move quicker than the horses," Kariah explained as Saria led the way into the Lost Woods.

"How can we move faster than the horses Kari, they are our only means of transportation," Link protested.

"There is another way, and you have it in your pocket," Kariah said mildly. Suddenly Mido popped out from behind a bush.

"Saria, where do you think you are going?" Mido demanded, ignoring the Hylians who were looking annoyed.

"If it was any of your business Mido, I would have told you," Saria said coolly, her eyes definitely not pleased.

"You are taking the Hylians into the forbidden forest," Mido said stubbornly. Link wondered why this Kokiri child was so aggressive. The others that he had met were calm and cheerful.

"First of all they travelled through it to get here in the first place, second what are you going to do about it?" Saria asked, shooting a wink at Link. Link was surprised by the action but took the hint.

"I won't let you pass Saria," Mido said boldly, Link however had a very different idea. Kariah glanced at Saria and noted the eager look in her eyes. Kariah chuckled as Link took a step forward.

"Do you always push people around like that, or is this a one time thing?" Link asked acquiring his street accent back. Kariah and Saria were silently laughing as Mido turned to face Link's tall solid figure.

Mido scowled at Link, who in turn stared back with an icy look. Mido gave an involuntary shudder as Link took a step towards him.

"I'll have you know that if you don't let us pass I will have two reasons to seek revenge on you," Link said, casually unsheathing the Master Sword, "The first reason would be the humiliating articles of clothing that you gave me and Kari to wear and the second would be that you aren't letting us pass." Mido paled as he saw the bright metal of the legendary blade.

"Fine, get along with your business your not worth my time," Mido muttered moving out of the way. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Also, if you want to make some friends in your lifetime, I suggest getting rid of that attitude," Link said with a smirk at the rebellious Kokiri. Mido scowled in reply but kept silent.

Saria walked through the hollow tree into the Lost Woods on the other side. Link sheathed his sword and followed with Kariah right behind. Upon entering the Forest they encountered an unfriendly welcome…

_Lightning and rain beat against a band of warriors. They had been caught out on Hyrule Field in an attempt to reach the castle. However they were attacked by a gang of Moblins and the most important person of the group went missing…_


	13. Awaken the Forest Sage

Awaken the Forest Sage

_Lightning streaked in the southern mountains on the far borders of Hyrule. A band of warriors bravely fought the elements trying to get out of the mountain pass. However lightning flashed and a spear embedded itself in the back of one of the riders. His scream was silent but the horse gave a frightened scream. The other riders looked back and found that it wasn't only raining rain but also spears. Chaos ensued causing horses to run, riders to fall, and lightning flashes in the background. Most of the riders rode out of range and started to fire arrows back. The Moblins were taken down quick and the riders breathe a sigh of relief but are soon done when they realize that one of their riders is missing. The lightning flashes again._

Zelda jerked awake as the sound of thunder shook her window. She watched the furious storm rage outside having a great view of the lightning flashing out in Hyrule Field. She felt very alone, without Impa and with her father going mad.

With a sigh she walked from the window to a wardrobe that was against the wall. Opening the door she found the Sheikah sword that Impa had left her and was training her with. She felt a lump rise in her throat as she remembered the day that Impa had approached her.

Flashback 

Zelda was quietly enjoying a book under the tree and the warm sun. Libby was a little way away munching on the grass in the courtyard. She didn't have a lot of time to read for leisure.

Impa, silent as ever, came up to the princess with a mischievous smile that looked oddly out of place on her face. Zelda glanced up at her guardian without so much as a look of surprise on her face.

"Well done Zelda, that is the way that the Sheikah react to something surprising by showing no emotion," Impa said, her grin changing back to impassive. "Are you ready to start training with the sword?" Impa asked, holding out the sword to Zelda.

"Really Impa? Father is letting you teach me?" Zelda asking surprised. Her father had strictly forbidden that Zelda learn swordplay.

"No, he hasn't given permission, but since your brother ran off, then you are the next in line for the throne Zelda and you will need to know how to defend yourself. I won't always be here to protect you, so you must learn," Impa said quietly. Zelda nodded and drew the blade from the sheath. The blade glittered in the sunlight and she lifted it with her right hand.

Impa moved to her side and positioned Zelda's hands into the correct form, and stepping back, she analyzed Zelda.

"Hmm, I think we are going to have to change your clothes if you are going to train, your dress will get ruined if you don't," Impa said, looking at Zelda's attire. Zelda nodded in agreement and sheathed the sword.

"I don't think it is wise to train in the light of day either," Impa mused, taking the sword from Zelda.

"We start tonight at midnight," Impa said, fading into the shadows. Zelda watched on impassively for a moment and then returned to her book. She couldn't concentrate because of the excitement running through her but she kept outwardly calm.

**End of Flashback**

Zelda pulled the blade from the closet and stared at her reflection in the blade. Her sapphire eyes stared back at her sadly.

'How can I wait for a hero that doesn't want to appear? Where is he and what is taking so long? Please Nayru, send him soon,' Zelda silently pleaded. She shoved the blade back into the sheath and stuffed it back in the closet.

Closing her eyes she thought back to the dream for a moment. It was no ordinary dream she was sure. It all seemed too real. How can a dream like that not be real? She hoped that the Hero wasn't in that band. Then she remembered what the soothsayer had said to her before she departed for Kakariko. The Hero and the Lady are your only hope. She wondered again who the lady was. Was she the one in the Temple of Time?

Zelda had once again sat at the window seat in her secret room and while musing this she drifted once again into the realm of slumber.

Link ran his sword through the last attacking Stalfos causing Saria to cringe. He glared at Kariah for a moment with her looking back confused.

"I thought these things were destroyed when we awoke the Shadow Sage. Link said through clenched teeth, taking a swing at the Stalchild that popped out of nowhere.

"What I said was the temple was rid of them, not all of Hyrule. These are Ganondorf's minions. They will be everywhere," Kariah said, taking a swing at another Stalchild that appeared close to Saria. Link took care of the last Stalchild and sat down hard on the ground. He was breathing hard and was covered in blood.

"Damnit, sometimes I wonder about you Kari! You are never straight up with an answer," Link said harshly his temper and stress getting the better of him. Kariah glared back at him with anger on her face.

"Fine hero, I would like to see you do this by yourself!" Kariah snapped, moving towards him with the full intent to knock some sense in his head. Link stood up to face her and found that he was only a little taller than she was and right now she seemed very tall in her angry state.

"Kari! Just give me a straight answer and tell me what the hell is going on! You never tell me anything until it is to late. We are running out of time and you of all people should know the meaning of time! You're the freaking Go……" Kariah had been aware that Saria was watching the ordeal curiously and she couldn't risk the information Link was about to reveal. She rocked forward and pressed her lips to his. He stood stock still in shock as Kariah kissed him, however she pulled away before he could fully register it.

"And you will do to keep your mouth quiet about certain things," Kariah hissed coldly. Link stared at her dumbfounded. She had just kissed him! He stared after her in confusion and noticed that she had moved to where Saria was sitting quietly.

"Are you okay?" Kariah asked, ignoring Link, and giving attention to the shocked Kokiri girl.

"You are no better than the monsters you killed," Saria whispered. Link had come over to the girls as he took in Saria's tears.

"That is not true, we would have been killed if they had the chance," Link said softly, still emotionally confused on Kariah's part, "You must understand that those monsters were created by evil and that is where they belong, in the evil realm. Your forest is supposed to be peaceful and protected. Kari and I are like protectors and we have come to find the Sage of Forest to aid us in protecting your forest. You must lead us on to the meadow."

Saria looked up into the blood-covered faces of the goddess and the Hylian.

"Saria, do you think it wise to spend any more time with these people. They are strangers to this wood. We cannot take them to the meadow"' Saria's guardian fairy said for the first time.

Kariah frowned at the tiny specimen. Link glanced at Kariah wondering if she had a solution. He guessed that Saria would likely listen to her fairy companion more than she would them.

"HELP!" A tiny voice cried out. Link and Kariah both turned and Link found himself knocked over by a frantic blue fairy. Trailing this fairy were two Lizalfos who decided that the fairy would make a good snack.

Link removed the fairy from his chest and swiftly placing her in Kariah's hands and unsheathing the Master Sword. He made quick work of the stupid and dull-witted Lizalfos.

"Thank you Hero," the blue fairy said, fluttering in front of his face.

"Navi, they are going no farther, Saria and I have decided that they have caused enough destruction!" Saria's fairy cried out. Navi turned her blue eyes and stared into the purple eyes of Saria's fairy.

"Aliana, didn't you realize that this young man is the Hero of Time? He and Kariah have come to help the forest, not destroy it," Navi argued. Kariah was still holding Navi and she wondered how she had figured it all out. Saria glanced at Kariah with surprise.

"You're the Goddess of Time?" Saria gasped. Kariah looked at Link and then nodded.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Saria asked still slightly miffed by this revelation.

"I guess there wasn't a reason to silence me Kari," Link commented wryly. She gave him a sharp look.

'You enjoyed it,' Kariah snapped in telepathy. Link chuckled at her and then turned to the fairy.

"How did you figure it out Navi is it?" Link asked the fairy. Navi glanced at Kariah's curious face before giving her answer.

"Kariah gives off an aura that I felt when you put me in her hands. Also you have the legendary Master Sword. Only the Hero of Time can wield the blade of evil's bane," Navi said pointing a tiny finger to Link's blade.

"Who taught you the wisdom of the legends Navi?" Kariah asked gently.

"The Great Deku Tree told me. I used to listen to his stories all of the time," Navi said quietly. Kariah and Link nodded in understanding.

"We must get moving, we can't stay in one place or we will be ambushed again," Link said, looking pointedly at Saria. She nodded even though she and Aliana didn't fully trust them.

They soon saw the gate and two big Moblins guarded it and the gate was locked.

"How are we going to get in?" Saria whispered.

"What are those things Kari?" Link asked.

"Those are Moblins, they are almost impossible to fall without arrows," Navi answered, fluttering above Link's head. Link looked around and then a thought came to him.

"Navi, can you go and see if a metal hook will latch into anything over that wall?" Link asked the fairy. She zipped away.

"Link, there is a maze on the other side of that gate and I bet there are other monsters," Saria said fearfully.

"Do you know how thick the maze walls are?" Link asked. Saria had to think about it for a moment and then she answered, " The walls are about two of your height thick."

"Good, then we can walk across the top of the maze if we are careful," Link said, watching for Navi's return.

"But how will we get to the top of the maze walls?" Saria asked. Kariah glanced at Link waiting for his answer.

"I have the hookshot. It is a handy mechanical invention," Link claimed proudly.

"Where did you get it?" Kariah asked.

"While you were sleeping when we were waiting for Impa to wake," Link said with a grin.

**Flashback**

Link sat on a gravestone bored out of his mind. He didn't feel like sitting there quietly. He looked around and found a way to amuse himself. He walked around the graveyard and read the epitaphs on the headstones. He was curious to find that most of them were written in a language other than Hylian. He read them curiously and found one that had a curious epitaph on it.

Herein lies the soul of the grave keeper Dampé

He cared for the dead many days ago.

He has left the living to join them there.

Not well known but a special individual

He will not be forgotten.

I VII, XV, XVIII, XXVIII,

I XVI, XXXI

Link was confused of the numbers that were at the bottom of the epitaph.

"Why would there be numbers? It looks like number eight, fifteen, eighteen, and twenty-eight and the next line has sixteen and thirty-one. Both lines have one in front of them. It doesn't make sense. Hmm, maybe it means the first line and the numbers are significant to the first line. I can't think of a reason for the number one to be in front of the other numbers without a comma separating them. Ok, what would numbers have to do with line one and two sets of numbers at that?" Link mumbled to himself, trying to figure it out.

He absentmindedly traced the numbers and stared at the epitaph hoping the answer would just appear to him. He would occasionally glance up to make sure everything was all right and then he would give his attention back to the riddle. Soon out of curiosity he started to count the letters and found that the eighth letter was an L. He continued and found that letter fifteen was an O.

'Hmm, LO I wonder,' Link mused. He continued counting and came up with another O and a K.

"LOOK," Link said, 'Look where and what am I looking for?' Link thought. He brought his attention to the last set of numbers. 'Sixteen and thirty-one,' He quickly counted the letters and found a U and P.

"Look Up?" Link frowned. What was that supposed to mean? He glanced up and found a curious symbol carved onto the wall. He left the grave and found that the symbol was a treasure chest along with the letters SE. Link frowned at the carving and then suddenly he thought of something.

It had to mean southeast. SE didn't stand for anything else that Link knew of. He turned to the southeast and he was looking straight at the small wooden hut or shack. He walked over to the shack and found that the door wasn't locked.

He walked slowly into the hut and found that a chest was sitting on the floor. He tried to open it but found that this chest was of more value than the entire hut. He looked around the room and when he looked under the bed he found a loose floorboard. Underneath the board was a small silver key and a piece of parchment.

Well-done treasure hunter. You are well deserving of my treasure.

Dampé

Link took the key and opened the chest to find the treasure. It was the hookshot. Link recognized this as one because of the description a noble had once explained to a lesser back in his thieving days. He looked at the key and decided that maybe it was also the one to the door of Dampé's house. He checked the lock and sure enough the chest and the door kept the same key.

So Link decided that he would leave a treasure for the next person to enter the house. He dropped a hundred rupee in the chest and then relocked it before going out side and locking the door to the hut. Then he made a delicate symbol of a key on the door and hid the key on the ledge under the eves.

**End Flashback**

"Let's hope it can carry three of us," Saria said quietly with Aliana. Navi suddenly appeared by Kariah's head.

"There is a tree that is old but I think if you hook it right you should be able to get up there, and there are other monsters in the maze. Moblins mostly and the odd Deku Baba," Navi reported. Kariah nodded at her.

"Ok, lets get going," Link said. They moved as close to the ledge as they could without loosing the cover of the forest. Link could now see the tree and the Moblins much more clearly.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do. Kari I want you to hang onto me and Saria I want you to hold onto Kari. The hookshot hopefully will be able to support us. The fairies can meet us at the top of the maze," Link said, positioning the hookshot and getting prepared to hold Kariah and Saria's weight. Kariah carefully wrapped her arms around Link's shoulders as Saria clung to Kariah's waist.

"Ready?" Link asked, glancing over his shoulder. Kariah nodded as she heard Saria mumble apologies in the folds of Kariah's skirt. Link let the hook fly and soon they were flying through the air as the spring recoiled.

Kariah gave a gasp of surprise and she heard a small scream from Saria. They landed shortly on the top of the maze. Saria had let go of Kariah when she saw the top of the maze and it left Kariah to fall on Link.

Whomp! Kariah had landed on Link's chest and drove all of the air out of his lungs. He gave a silent gasp as he was trying to breath. Kariah pulled herself off of Link's chest, "I'm sorry Link," she whispered.

She found Saria on her stomach peering over the edge of the maze at the monsters below. Link had finally caught his breath and slowly joined them at the edge of the maze.

"Thanks Kari," Link muttered quietly. She gave him a sharp look and he fell silent. Link looked straight ahead and through the mist he could see the archway entrance up to the temple. He took note that the Moblins were as wide as the passage width. He also noticed that when they walked they stared straight ahead and only looked around after they had come to a brief stop.

"Okay, we are going to have to jump when that Moblin is marching that way, Saria, I'm going to throw you to Kari, that way we won't risk you falling into the passage below," Link whispered to Kariah and Saria. They nodded and got ready to jump. Kariah jumped first and Link tossed Saria across before jumping across himself. They immediately laid down again to avoid being spotted.

Link analyzed the next Moblin and found that he was going in a similar way. They waited till he passed by them and then they jumped again. They continued on this way until they reached the hollowed out area with a hole in the centre. They dropped into the deep square to rest a moment. Navi and Aliana joined them there.

"Good job Hero," Navi congratulated, "There is a massive Moblin in the passage leading up to the temple Link, he has a massive club and he fills the whole passage, you are going to have to kill this one. There is no other entrance to the temple than through this passage," Navi explained. Kariah glanced at the fairy before saying,

"There is another entrance, but right now we can't use it. Link needs to learn the melody of the Sage of the Forest before he can use it," Kariah said quietly. Everyone stared at Kariah.

"As far as I know there is only one way to get into that meadow at the top of the stairs and that is through that passage," Saria said quietly. Kariah narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I would know Saria if there was another passage into the meadow. My sisters created Hyrule and I gave it time. I would know all the entrances in this world, I am one of its guardians," Kariah said quietly, standing up to peer at the Moblin in the passageway.

"Link, I have an idea, that Moblin isn't as heavily armoured as the ones in the passages. If I sit on your shoulders I will be able to take him out with arrows. It will give us enough time to get into the temple before the others come running. We are going to have to move fast though," Kariah said, voicing her plan. Link nodded and they moved into position. Link gave Kariah the bow and the quiver. She carefully climbed onto his shoulders and wrapped her long legs around his neck.

Link blushed slightly at an evil thought that entered his head but he quickly pounded it out. Kariah made herself comfortable as Link slowly stood at his full height. She steadied herself as Link stabilized the weight and Kariah took aim. She fired three arrows rapidly at the monster in the passage. He went down as one hit him in the chest, the forehead and his neck.

Kariah made sure the passage below was clear before she pulled herself off of Link and onto the top of the maze. She dropped down and waited for Link to toss Saria over.

Link looked at Saria and she came forward as he gave Saria a boast out of the hole. She jumped down into Kariah's arms and Link followed close behind.

They darted swiftly up the passage and hid in the shrubs in the meadow. The meadow was devoid of enemies so they paused for a breather. Link noticed another hexagonal platform in the centre of this meadow much like the one at the entrance to the Shadow Temple and in the Temple of Time.

This platform had the small circular symbol that looked like four crescent moons. They all arced the same way in a circle. He turned back to the girls and noted that the entrance to the temple was very high up.

"Looks like we are going to have to use the hookshot again," Link said, fishing it out of his bag. They proceeded the same way that they had at the beginning of the maze. They were more graceful at landing this time because the girls knew what to expect. With a deep breath, the Hylian, the Goddess, the Kokiri and two fairies entered the Forest Temple.

Zelda was sitting with her father in the dining hall. He had called upon her to attend dinner with himself and Ganondorf. She reluctantly agreed and now she was sitting in the room while the messengers filed in one by one and Ganondorf was responding by telling the king what to do and brainwashing him further.

Zelda knew that if she said anything Ganondorf would find an excuse to kill her. She desperately wished that Impa could be there. She also wished once again that the Hero and the lady would appear soon. Things were getting worse by the day. She also wondered what was taking them so long to get here.

Soon supper was over and she was released to go. She once again went to the wardrobe in the secret room and drew the Sheikah blade, willing it to give her the courage to keep going and wait for the Hero and the lady. She practice a few moves with it before once again storing it in her closet. She sat at the window seat and gazed at the moon and praying silently.

The riders that were attacked the night before had made it to the safety of Lon Lon Ranch. They hoped to make it to the shores of Lake Hylia by sundown the next day.

The first things in the temple that the group encountered were Wolfos. Link pointed to the wall of vines and Kariah and Saria dashed for it and began to climb swiftly. Kariah made it to the top of the tree first with Saria and Aliana right behind her. At the top of the tree sat a key. Kariah quickly pocketed it and watched the battle below.

Link was furiously battling with the Wolfos with advice from the wise Navi. He couldn't seem to get the sword to piece flesh. The Wolfos blocked every one of his assaults.

"Navi, I can't get a hit in!" Link said through gritted teeth. She was fluttering above the heads of the enemies.

"Wait for them to swipe at you and swiftly move out of the way, they will expose their backside and you will have a chance at an attack!" Navi called out. Link followed her advice and back flipped out of harms way instead of countering. He swiftly lunged at the Wolfos with a jump attack bring the Wolfos down and killing it.

Link immediately brought his attention to the second Wolfos that was advancing on him now that his partner had fallen. Link narrowed icy blue eyes at the glowing red ones of the Wolfos. The Wolfos lunged at Link and took a chunk out of Link's shoulder. He winced as the pain shot through his right side. With a cry of fury Link retaliated and found his mark. He brought the Wolfos down in an instant.

Kariah watched Link kneel on the ground in a trembling manor. He seemed full of rage. She wondered how Link had learned the art of swordplay so well. He was a skilled fighter. Saria had watched and now was very pale. He had slaughtered those living creatures.

"How can you travel with someone that takes pleasure out of killing creatures?" Saria whispered, hugging the goddess, "Why would you create someone like that?"

Kariah sorrowfully hugged Saria back and didn't answer. She knew what was wrong with Link, and he was not even fighting it anymore.

Link glanced up and saw Saria and Kariah perched safely on the top of the tree. He gave a wave saying that it was all right for them to come down.

"Saria, it is safe to go down now, come," Kariah said, standing up carefully and latching onto the vines. Saria follow close behind. In no time at all Kariah and Saria reached the bottom. Link's arm was still bleeding profusely.

"Link, drink this," Kariah said, handing him a bottle of red potion, "It will ease the pain until I have time to bandage it properly." Link took the bottle and chugged it down in a hurry.

"Ugh, why does it have to taste so horrible?" Link asked in disgust.

"Ask the potion maker," Kariah chuckled with a bit of a grin. Link was still feeling the anger of the battle and his body language showed it. He was irritated about something.

"Link, calm down, it's alright now, you killed them and we are safe," Kariah said gently. He looked at her with conflicting emotions. She watched quietly as Link gained control of himself. Saria had stayed behind Kariah, still slightly afraid of the monster that Link had become. To her, Link had seemed like an easygoing guy but now she saw something else in him and it scared her. Aliana picked up on Saria's fear and she fluttered close by.

"We must get going, we are running out of time as it is," Link said, glancing at the Kokiri child. "Saria, I'm sorry that I scared you, it had to be done. It was either them or me," Link said gently to the girl. She looked at him with scared emerald pools. He looked at Kariah with shameful eyes before turning to the door.

"It's not your fault Link, we have put her in a world that she has never known. The Kokiri have never seen war before. You realize that she is the future sage of the forest and she will understand when she is invoked with the wisdom of the sages," Kariah said to Link through telepathy as they followed him through the hallway. A bothersome Skulltula dropped to the ground in front of them, which Kariah in turn took care of with the bow that was still in her possession.

They made it to the great hall of the Forest Temple. It was huge and occupied by four torches with blue, purple, orange, and green fire. Saria had never seen such a thing as blue purple or green fire. They walked closer and the fire suddenly leaped out of the torches and four Poe Ghosts took its place.

"Who is so bold as to trespass in our temple?" They cackled. They didn't wait for an answer and took off into four different passages leading off the hall. Link looked at Kariah.

"I want you to find a safe place to hide until I finish dealing with these ghosts. Stay with Saria and protect her," Link instructed. Kariah had a rebellious glint in her eyes but Link froze that fire with an icily bold stare.

"At least take Navi with you Link, you might need her help. Also, take this fairy spirit with you, it will heal you should you collapse. Be careful Hero," Kariah said softly, giving him a bottle with a healing fairy in it. He nodded to her and then turned to go.

"Wait, you might need this too," Kariah said tossing the key she had found at the entrance to him. He caught it and with a salute he took off up the staircase at the other end of the room.

Kariah and Saria set up a small hiding place in the castle courtyard on top of the pillars. The only risk of an attack would be from the air.

"Kariah, what is the history behind the Forest Temple?" Saria asked the goddess.

"It is a wonderful but sad tale, do you want to hear it?" Kariah asked. Saria nodded.

"The Forest Temple was built by the Kokiri of bygone ages. They wanted to build the temple to worship the goddesses and keep some of the sacred forest treasures safe. The Great Deku Tree, the forest guardian, laid out the plans for the Kokiri and they built the Temple with the help of the seven sages. The Forest Sage at that time was a Kokiri girl by the name of Darian. She guarded the temple and the Kokiri. They lived in the Forest Temple as one happy family, but soon they were consumed by jealousy and hatred for one another. It grew so out of hand, one would declare that he was king or she was queen of the Temple. Darian sought council with the Great Deku Tree. He was growing old and had little time left. He gave her a Deku Seed and told her to go out into the forest and find a patch of suitable land and a nice sized clearing for the new Deku Tree to grow. He told her that they would move the Kokiri into the small village where there was one leader of the tribe and that certain treasure would be hidden in the village. The items such as the Kokiri Sword and the Kokiri Emerald followed the Kokiri to the new village. Other items that didn't were the Fairy Bow and the power of the Forest Sage. They stayed hidden in the temple to be found by the Hero of Time that was due to arrive in a few ages to rid the forest of the monsters that would take over the temple. What better place for monsters to flourish than in the abandoned temple? That is the history of the temple Saria. The Great Deku Tree that died in the meadow at the village was the second Deku Tree to grow in the forest. Another will follow when we rid the forest of the monsters," Kariah said.

"How come the Deku Tree never told me that story?" Saria asked.

"I'm sure he had his reasons Saria, he doesn't have to tell anyone anything if he doesn't want to," Kariah said gently. Unknown to the girls, danger lurked in the corner.

Link and Navi progressed through the temple very rapidly. Link was no longer worried for Kariah's safety and he had moved swiftly through most of the temple. He had found another bow and quiver and he had taken care of Joelle and Beth, the orange and the blue Poe sisters. He had to find the last two. He dropped down a floor and found that he was in a room of black and white tiles.

"Link! Watch out, the ceiling is falling!" Navi shouted. Link jumped back and sure enough the ceiling fell down. He noticed that there were holes in the part of the roof that fell down and he marked them in his mind where they were.

The ceiling retreated to the roof and Link quickly made for a square that was safe to stay on. He made it to the door on the far side of the room and found another painting of one of the Poe sisters. The green one mocked him from within the painting.

Link shot the painting with an arrow and five blocks fell from the ceiling with her picture on it. He quickly pushed the blocks together to create the picture of the ghost.

Amy appeared with a flash of green flame. Link retreated to shoot at her from a distance, remember the pain that one of her sisters put him through. She cackled happily but then cried out in pain as Link rapidly shot arrows at her. She fell and her aura lit the torch in the room. Link went through the door and found that it lead back into the Great Hall. He found that Kariah was tied to one of the pillars and was unconscious.

"What happened! Link cried out as he leapt from the top ledge to confront the last sister. She immediately got up and became four copies of herself. Link was momentarily bewildered before he noticed that one of them had done a spin before joining the other copies. He quickly shot an arrow at the real Meg. He continued this process five times and finally defeated her. Her aura lit the last torch and the elevator that lead to the lower level appeared.

Link dropped down beside Kariah and quickly released the fairy that she had given him. It healed his most recent wounds and revived Kariah.

"Kari what happened?" Link asked with concern, "Where is Saria and Aliana?"

"Meg attacked us, we had to time to react. She took Saria and knocked me out. I don't know where she is," Kariah said quietly.

"Lets go, we have to find her," Link said, pulling Kariah to her feet. They boarded the elevator and found their way to the bottom level. They quickly solved the puzzle and Link and Kariah ran into the boss room.

"Kari, stay here," Link instructed as he and Navi entered the centre of the room. Kariah stood there as the phantom of all phantoms appeared on the scene. It appeared to Ganondorf in a phantom like form. He set off into the paintings and Link looked bewildered for a moment. He watched as Phantom Ganon approached through one of the paintings and suddenly he came straight out. Link quickly fired an arrow at the horse, which stumbled into the next portrait.

Phantom Ganon had also released Saria from the horse when Link had hit the horse in the chest with his arrow. Kariah caught Saria because the horse had stumbled into the picture behind her. She was happy to find that Saria had a strong pulse and only appeared to be unconscious.

Link had finally succeeded in getting Phantom Ganon off of his horse. Now they were locked in a battle of electricity.

"Link, the Master Sword will repel the electricity back at Phantom Ganon. Then you will have a chance to attack him!" Kariah called in telepathy. Link responded immediately by repelling the new ball of electricity back. He finally got in a hit and ran the monster through the chest with the sword.

The battle for the temple had been won. Link turned to Kariah who was holding Saria in her arms. A portal appeared in the centre of the room. Kariah lifted Saria over the spiked bars and carefully vaulted over them. They nodded at each other and they entered the portal. They landed on the hexagonal platform outside of the temple.

"Time to rid the forest of evil forever more," Kariah said bring out the Fairy Ocarina from her belt. Link brought out the Ocarina of Time. Together they played the melody of the Forest Sage. It bounced along and the forest livened. Soon they heard the monster cries. The forest was ridding itself with the ancient magic of the Forest Sage. The magic that was the legend of the forest, anything that didn't belong in the forest was banished.

Saria woke to the sound of the Minuet of Forest that was purifying her forest. She felt the restless magic awaken in her and she realized what she was to do for the Hylian and the Goddess of Time. Link and Kariah turned to Saria.

"Welcome home, Sage," Link welcomed.

"Thank you Hero of Time, the Deku Tree Sprout can now flourish and give life back to the forest. As a sage I will rewrite the legend of the forest and allow the Hylians to walk within its woods. No more will we be forgotten," Saria said boldly.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"What I mean is that other creature will survive here other than those who belong in this forest. Like Epona and Arden. Kariah sent them away so they wouldn't be harmed by the power awakened in the forest," Saria explained.

"I will wait for your calling in the Sacred Realm. Please accept this medallion created by the forest spirits. Use it wisely," Saria said, giving him a medallion with the same design as the symbol on the hexagonal pattern. Saria disappeared in a ray of green light to wait in the Sacred Realm with Rauru and Impa.


	14. Sage of Water

Sage of Water

Link and Kariah watched as Saria disappeared in green light leaving behind Aliana and Navi. Aliana was shocked that Saria had left her behind and was now crying her eyes out. Navi was trying to console her but to no avail Aliana didn't want comfort she wanted Saria. Kariah decided to talk to her while Link washed in a pool. She explained to the fairy that Saria would come back and that she would have to wait a little while.

Link sat by the pool to collect his thoughts. 'She kissed me and then in a way rejected me. I don't think I can handle that. Either she has feelings for me or she doesn't, and I need to know. We can't have any interaction if she is leading me astray,' Link paused in his thoughts as he glanced at Kariah caring for the distressed fairy.

"_She is troubling you isn't she?_" Navi voiced, fluttering in front of Link. Link looked at her in surprise and then nodded.

"_Here is my advice to you Hero, she is a goddess and will have to return to where she belongs after she has done her duty in Hyrule. I would focus on the pretty princess that you rescued in Hyrule City, at least she won't be going anywhere,_" Navi said quietly.

"How do you know about me rescuing the princess?" Link asked curiously. Navi winked at him.

"_The Great Fairy that resides in a fountain near Hyrule Castle told me about it. All the fairies of Hyrule are connected. They see things and they tell other fairies. Mostly they keep it among themselves but sometimes they tell us little fairies if it is big news. I guess she thought it was big news that you rescued Princess Zelda. The Great Fairy at that fountain also says that the princess is severely distressed about her father. She is afraid for her future and the future of Hyrule. She is getting weary of waiting for you and Kariah and Ganondorf has threatened her on several occasions,_" Navi explained telling him the news he had received from the Great Fairy.

Link mulled over what the fairy had said. He approached Kariah and Aliana without saying anything to Navi. She silently followed him.

"Kari, we need to get moving. The princess is in more danger each day that passes," Link stated, his cold personality was taking over again. She gave him a sorrowful look.

"Listen Link, before we go, I…" Link interrupted her, "Listen, I know it meant nothing Kari, you are a goddess remember. You can't fall in love with a Hylian of the mortal realm. You told me that a long time ago," Link said bitterly. Kariah had an unreadable expression.

"That is not true Link, even a goddess can fall in love, but I will never be able to follow through with it in the end. I will have to return soon. Sooner than I want to but I will have to return to my sisters, but you are wrong about me not loving you or anyone. For now I am a Hylian, not a goddess, I just wanted you to know that, but I don't want you to feel for me Link, because I will break your heart. If you think you can handle it I won't stop you, but you are better off if you bury any feelings for me now," Kariah warned, although there was a slight wistful note behind her voice.

Link didn't move, he knew she was right, and he buried them right there and then.

"You were right about one thing Kari, you will break my heart because in a way you already have. Now where is the next sage? I have a princess to save," Link said bitterly, turning away from her.

"At the bottom of that pond is a lost gateway, a shortcut if you will, to the doorsteps of Zora's Domain. The Zora live there and that is where the next sage lies, however her temple is at the bottom of Lake Hylia. There is another gateway that leads straight into the lake," Kariah said, pointing to the pool. Link strode to the waters edge.

"Kari, when we get to Zora's Domain, I want you to stay there, I am going to the temple by myself. I don't need anyone to come with me, it takes way more time if you are there and then I have to worry about whether or not you are safe or not," Link said coldly. Kariah knew that it would be useless to argue; besides he could take care of himself.

"I understand Hero, lets go so that you can save the princess," Kariah said quietly with a slight bitterness behind her voice.

"And another thing Link, you're not going by yourself. If it is all right with Navi, I want her to go with you. I sense that she has the wisdom of my sister behind her. She can help you if you get stuck or lonely and a fairy companion will never leave your side. She will hid in your hat if you feel that she is in the way. This is my only request of you Link," Kariah said before he jumped in the pool.

Link didn't know how far to push the goddess so he accepted this term of their agreement and he found that Navi fluttered onto the top of his hat. With a nod to Kariah, Link splashed into the pool leaving the goddess and Aliana behind.

Link surfaced on the other side of the portal and he climbed onto the side. He was still ticked off at Kariah and the way she was acting. He knew that he needed to get away from her for a while. Kariah surfaced to find that Link was impatiently waiting for her.

"Kari, there is now door here. There isn't even an entrance into the domain from here," Link said annoyed. Kariah gave an annoyed sigh of her own.

"Play this melody. It is called Zelda's Lullaby and it will open many gates for you. There is a hidden power in these notes. You will need it in the Water Temple anyway now that you aren't taking me," Kariah said lowly, she hesitantly took out her Fairy Ocarina and then played Zelda's Lullaby. Link recognized that it was the same melody that she had played at the Royal Tomb in Kakariko Graveyard.

The waterfall reacted to Kariah's ocarina and quieted into a temporary sleep. Link was astounded that a song could stop the flow of water.

"Come on, the waterfall will resume running soon," Kariah said, jumping into the doorway that lead into Zora's Domain. Link followed her quickly. The pair was instantly shocked at what they found.

Zora's Domain was in a complete sheet of ice. Kariah's eyes opened in disbelief and horror.

"Nayru? What happened?" Kariah whispered softly, regaining her composure. "Why didn't you warn me of this before coming here?"

A flash of blue light appeared in front of the pair as the Goddess Nayru appeared. Link's eyes widened and Kariah looked mildly surprised.

"Sister, I didn't ask you to come to this realm, I only asked what had happened," Kariah responded ruefully. She cast a gentle smile on Kariah before pulling her younger sister into a hug. Link just watched the display dumbfounded.

"Jabu has fled to the safety of the heavens sister. With his presence gone the Zora will be trapped under the ice for a long time. The hidden power that resides in the Zoran Princess saved her. She has fled to the Water Temple. However the Hero will need the Iron Boots and the Zora Tunic before he will be able to venture to the shallow depths of Lake Hylia…" Nayru was interrupted by Link.

"How can Lake Hylia be shallow? That lake always has a ton of water in it. I would know I went downriver once when Nabooru pushed me off the cliff. The lake was huge, there is no way you can call that lake shallow!" Link exclaimed incredulously. Nayru and Kariah raised and eyebrow at him before Nayru continued.

"The lake has been drained. The power of Ganondorf is growing stronger. You must go into the Ice Cavern on the far side of Zora's Fountain. There you will find blue fire to unfreeze King Zora and the Iron Boots. Once you have them and the Serenade of Water you will be ready to enter the temple and free the sage from the monster there. Do not hesitate. Navi, lead the way to the Ice Cavern, I have issues to discuss with Kariah," Nayru said, sending the Hero and the fairy on their way.

Link shot a cold but curious glare at Kariah. She ignored him and followed Nayru to the warmth of the riverbanks outside the domain.

"Is it just me or do them goddesses like to pull the wool over our eyes sometimes?" Link muttered, following the icy path that led to Zora's Fountain. Navi was savouring that fact that she had seen the Goddess of Wisdom at all.

Link swiftly found his way into the Ice Cavern without much of a problem. He battled the Ice Keese and solved the puzzles found in the cave and found himself with an ever growing hatred for Kariah. He couldn't explain it, but it was there. Navi began to sense the changes in the Hero of Time and was becoming frightened of it.

Link finally stumbled into the next room and found that it was inhabited with a white wolfos. With an unimpressed smirk Link easily killed the wolfos and found that he was guarding a treasure chest. Link casually opened the chest and found the heavy Iron Boots. Link pulled them out and tucked them in the waterproof satchel. Kariah suddenly appeared, but she seemed different. Link was startled for a moment before he recognized her.

Kariah had returned to her Goddess form and she was wearing a white dress and had silver hair instead of her fiery auburn. Her eyes were no longer the warm amethyst jewels that Link was used to seeing; they were an icy light blue instead.

Link couldn't help but bow to the powerful goddess. She seemed so different when she looked like that.

"_Link, you will have to play this melody twice. When I teach it to you now you will help unfreeze Zora's Domain so that my brother will be safe again to watch over his people. After that you must rescue the Sage of Water from the Water Temple found at the bottom of Lake Hylia. Take that bottle of blue fire and restore King Zora to the way he was. Call Epona and make haste to the Water Temple, Arden will come with you as far as the waters edge. I will meet you when you return. Good Luck Hero and take care._" Kariah said before pulling the Fairy Ocarina to her lips. She played the metallic sounding song that belonged to the Sage of Water. Link followed along and learned the pretty melody.

"_Find out who you really are, that will be your test Hero,_" and with Kariah's last words in his mind she disappeared. He was confused at her sudden change. He had hoped that she would come with him even though he started to resent her immensely. Feeling suddenly alone Link, with Navi exited the Cavern. Link found his way down the river and gave a whistled Epona's song as loud as possible. He was rewarded with two whinnies. Epona and Arden galloped to the young man that was standing soaking wet on the riverbank.

Arden just seemed to accept that Kariah wasn't with him. For half a second Link wondered what it would be like to ride the bronze stallion, but he quickly forgot about it as he mounted Epona and they were off. It took a good day and a half for Link to find his way to Lake Hylia. He made it in good time and found to his absolute horror was a dried lakebed with only a little water left in the deepest part. He slowed Epona down to a trot and they went down to the waters edge.

Kariah, Nayru, Farore and Din observed Link from the top of the tree that was close to another warp platform.

"You have fallen for him haven't you sister," Nayru said quietly. Kariah didn't move in acknowledgement.

"It takes a great deal of courage to love a mortal, but if that is what you truly want you know that you can stay with him," Farore said just as quietly.

"I know the law and I won't be staying with him. I can't, as a Goddess of _Time_, I can't leave that duty like you three can. You may be older than I but you must remember that I control all the time in this place. If I were to neglect those duties then your perfect world would fall into despair and chaos. I should have known better than to let my heart speak to me," Kariah said denying that accusation.

"Maybe so but the power of love is causing you to see blindly that you are starting to tamper with things that shouldn't be tampered with. You were only supposed to teach him the songs and lead him through Hyrule. You shouldn't have revealed yourself to him in the first place. If anything a disguise as a male would have been better," Din said quietly.

"Nobody remembers what took place seven years ago. Link doesn't remember that he is the Hero of Time and that he has already done all of this. If that silly princess hadn't tampered with the flow of time in the first place then Link wouldn't have to do this a second time. The only thing that the sages did the first time was scatter the spiritual stones and the Triforce pieces and low an behold Ganondorf found the Triforce of Power once again because our dolt of a brother couldn't protect it like he should have. You remember what happened at this time seven years ago when Link took a stand at our brother. He was killed and the mountain pass was no longer safe. I'm surprised that he hasn't seen visions from his past. Now leave me be, I must wait for him here," Kariah said icily. Din, Nayru and Farore frowned at Kariah but left her be. They knew that she was upset and that they should help her but this seemed to rile her up more. They left in a flash of light. Kariah left the safety of the tree and with a hooded cloak surrounding her body she sat at the base of the tree.

Link sank to the bottom of the lake where the water was still settled. He found the portcullis that was down in front of the entrance to the temple. He also saw the switch that would open the door.

'_Hmm, I can't use arrows, they are too wet, bombs can't be lit underwater. I can't swim with my sword, and the only other weapons I have are Hoover Boots that won't help me in the least. The only other thing I have is the Hookshot. Maybe that will work,_' Link mused to himself. Navi wasn't really capable of talking underwater so he had to figure out what was going to work or not.

He shot the switch and the portcullis opened allowing Link inside. He and Navi entered the Water Temple. Link pulled off the Iron that was attached to his boots and he floated to the surface. He looked around but was suddenly grabbed by a webbed hand.

"Don't you know anything! Morpha is in this room and if you aren't careful she will take you!" A sarcastic voice hissed. "Stupid Hylians," the voice muttered.

Link spluttered and found that swimming beside him was a Hylianized fish. He couldn't help but stare at the odd creature.

"What are you staring at haven't you any manners?" she asked. Navi suddenly yanked on his hair.

"OW, Navi!" Link exclaimed loudly, enough to draw the attention of Morpha. It attacked them from below and they barely had time to register what had happened. Link felt himself thrown high into the air, but he also felt something else. It felt like he was being dismembered although all of his limbs were still attached. He hit the water with a splash that brought him back to reality in a rush. The Zora had swum away at Link's exclamation and she wasn't harmed.

She swam back to Link with a rather amused expression painted on her face.

"Are all Hylians that silly. Even when they are warned they still shout out loud?" she wondered to herself.

"Look, would you quit insulting me, I've been through enough of that," Link said exasperated. The fish girl gave him a sly wink before pulling him up onto a platform.

"Alright mister Hylian, I have some questions for you. Number one, why are you in my temple?" She asked, giving him a thorough warning look.

"I was sent to help the Sage of Water return her homeland to the way it is meant to be," Link replied quietly, no longer feeling angry at Kariah, a strange feeling indeed. The Zora sat there for a moment, before asking another question.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Link, and what is yours?" Link said, recovering slightly.

"Ruto, Princess of the Zora, so who sent you to find me?" Ruto asked suspiciously.

"Umm, I …" Link stuttered, he didn't know if it was wise to give out Kariah's name to the Zora girl. Ruto wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Did you come by yourself or did Ganondorf send you?" She asked her anger starting to flare.

"I will have nothing to do with Ganondorf, I was sent by the Goddesses," Link hissed coldly. A look of disbelief crossed her face but it was Link's tone that convinced her that he wasn't bluffing.

"Well, if that is the case, you may as well help me get rid of Morpha, he is a very annoying creature," Ruto said brightly. Link was surprised that she had taken to him that well. He grew suspicious but left it be.

Together Ruto, Link and Navi navigated the doors and water levels. They were climbing the waterfall and they found themselves in a brightly lit room. The room locked itself behind them. Link sensed that they were being watched. He motioned that Ruto was to stay where she was and Link proceeded further into the room. A curious tree was standing in the centre of the room. Link was wary of it. He crossed the whole room and found himself at another blocked exit. A sudden gasp was heard and Link found himself running to Ruto's side.

She had a large stab wound in her chest and she wasn't breathing. Link was confused, she was supposed to be the Sage of Water, how could this happen. Link's senses suddenly told him to move. He moved and not a moment to soon for a shadowy figure of himself had just attacked him. Link swiftly brought out the Master Sword, momentarily forgetting about the dead sage.

"So we finally meet Hero of Time," the shadow said menacingly not attacking for the moment. Link didn't let down his guard for a moment.

"Who are you and why did you kill the Zora Princess?" Link demanded coldly. The shadow shifted his weight slightly before answering.

"Why I am you Link, the part of you that is always angry and jealous, the bad ass in you," Dark Link said quietly. Link just listened not showing any emotion.

"Didn't you ever wonder why Kariah doesn't want to be with you? Could it be that you are evil Link? Evil and goddesses don't mix very well," Dark Link smirked evilly. Suddenly Link remembered something that Kariah had said in the Ice Cavern

**Flashback**

"_Find out who you really are, that will be your test Hero,_" and with Kariah's last words in his mind she disappeared.

**End of Flashback**

'Is that what she wanted me to find out? That I am evil, that I don't belong? That I am no better than Ganondorf himself? Or is there something else that this maniac knows?' Link thought furiously within.

"I will finish you off like I should have done last time," Dark Link hissed. Confusion spread across Link's face.

"Last time?" Link echoed.

"Yes last time, you and me have encountered each other before. However you don't remember it Link, those memories have been erased from your mind. Kariah said that you are a Hero of Time but really you are _the_ Hero of Time. Which gives me the pleasure of destroying you. You have forgotten your past due to Kariah's spell. You are only a tool of hers and you will always be part of her schemes. Have you ever wondered why the temples that you have encountered haven't scared the shit out of you as of yet? It is because you have already encountered the horrors once before. Instinct has told you what to expect, not that that matters now though cause I'm going to destroy you," Dark Link said not giving Link a chance to ask any questions.

Dark Link attacked. Link blocked but clumsily. He was confused at what Dark Link had told him about himself and Kariah. Link decided quickly that he would worry about that later. He brought all of his attention to the fight at hand.

The two warriors rushed each other and the clashing of their swords made the heavens tremble. Link had never felt more alive in his life although each clash brought back a memory of a forgotten history. Somehow Dark Link was forcing him to remember his journey and how each little act seemed to cost him more. Link continued to fight and finally as his memory was almost completely restored, Link was able to finally finish off Dark Link.

The room resumed its natural form and Link was sitting in the shallow water that covered the floor. He allowed a moment for his mind to catch up with his adrenaline rush before standing once more and returning to Ruto's side. The Zora Princess was dead. Link was still confused as to how the sage could die. Her body slowly started to fade as the chamber took her soul.

"_Link, we must keep going. The sage's power is still trapped in the temple and we won't be able to free it until you defeat the evil being. Dark Link was only a mini challenge compared to…_" Navi was saying before Link interrupted her.

"Morpha, I know Navi, I have faced this monster before, in a different time long ago. Let's go and find the Longshot, it should be on the other side of the door that just opened," Link said, feeling calmer by the relief of the knowledge that had been awakened in him.

Once Link had found the hookshot, he and Navi proceeded to another room that was home to the Boss of the Temple. They spoke little and Link was still trying to sort out his memories of another time. He found that he remembered the temples perfectly and yet there were some other things that were still a little fuzzy.

He could only remember a little bit about the Gerudo Valley and the events that took place there. He remembered Zelda sending him on his mission at the age of ten and then later finding the sages. Eventually though he gave up concentrating on them. He found that he had no memories of the Goddesses though. They weren't really present in any of those memories.

He and Navi entered the room. It was a perfectly square room but the walls were lined with jagged spear tips, or so that was how Link liked to describe them. There were foursquare pillars in the square pool that was filled with water. Navi graciously warned Link that the water was strange although Link already realized this.

The glowing nucleus that was known as Morpha showed its ugly face (if it had a face). Link brought forth the trusty Longshot and retreated from the flowing water mass that Morpha controlled. Carefully aiming the Longshot, Link speared the red and blue mass.

The retracting Longshot brought Morpha to meet a painful experience at the tip of the Master Sword. The monstrosity retreated while Link moved from his current position. As he predicted or remembered, Morph controlled a trick copy of water. Link repeated the process several times until he was able to finally put the monster in its place.

With a sickening crunch, Morpha was finally killed. The water in the room disappeared and Link jumped down into the pit. He wasn't really sure why he jumped down but he did. The remaining water on the roof splashed down and a blue glowing portal appeared. It was identical to the blue light that had taken him to the Temple of Light in the Sacred Realm. Link hesitated before entering the portal.

The light was so bright that Link had to close his eyes. He felt like he was floating but still couldn't seem to open his eyes until he felt something solid come up under his feet. Glancing down he noticed that he was standing in the middle of the Triforce on and identical hexagonal platform to the Pedestal of Time in the Temple of Time.

Looking around he noticed that everything was intricately coloured. The platform itself was blue and the individual circular patterns held their own colours. He recognized three out of the six circles. Light, Shadow and the Forest patterns were easy to recognize. He had miniature versions of each one but there were three others that weren't recognizable. A red, orange and blue circle patterns were the ones that Link figured he would still have to get. He was confused as to why he was here.

The blue pattern started to glow in the sacred blue light that had brought Link to the chamber. Slowly a recognizable figure appeared. Ruto, very much alive, was standing on the blue pattern. Link immediately realized that she was the Sage of Water and she had been awakened. But that didn't answer the question to why he was in this strange place.

"Link, the Hero of Time. I must thank you on the behalf of the Zora race. You have saved us all. My magic has already started to flow to the fountain and soon my brethren will be able to swim free in the warm waters of Zora's Domain," Ruto greeted formally but then winked.

"Ruto, I don't understand why I'm here. Where is here? You are the Sage of Water and the other sages that I have awakened were awakened in Hyrule. How come you are different?" Link asked feeling the beginning of a massive headache coming on.

"I don't have time to explain why right now. You must return to Hyrule. Ask Kariah, she will answer your questions. I give to you this medallion, let the water spirits guide you Hero. Call me when it is time to confront the King of Hyrule. He is going to wish it was my father he had dealt with when I'm through with him," Ruto said with an evil glint in her eye. Link chuckled at the crazy girl's antics. He accepted the medallion and mentally prepared himself to come up with Kariah again. He knew that she was probably very ticked off at him but then he wasn't so sure.

The sacred light pulled Link out of the Chamber of Sages and he landed on the hexagonal platform on the very top of the Temple. He looked around in the darkness on the lake.

"They always say that the darkest hour of the night is the hour right before dawn. Welcome back to Hyrule Hero," a voice that sounded very familiar sounded out in the dark. Link swung around and found that Kariah was leaning against the tree. Link was definitely surprised to see her, especially in her goddess form.

"I see that you have questions that you would like answered Hero. We have an hour now ask," Kariah said calmly, getting straight to the point. There were a million questions running through his head. He decided to start where Dark Link returned some memories that he had no memory of ever doing.

"Where did those memories come from?" Link asked moving closer to Kariah. Her pale eyes stopped him from coming to close. They were very eerie. They weren't the amethyst gems that he had fallen for.

"They are your memories of a time that no longer exists. They were supposedly erased due to the mistakes of another. Initially you are repeating what you did in that period of time. Didn't you ever wonder why you never really questioned me on our quest?" Kariah asked casting a knowing glance at Link. Link nodded slowly.

"Why were they erased?" Link asked.

"You are the Hero of Time Link, remember when I said that you were a Hero of Time. What you truly are isn't _a_ Hero of Time but _the_ Hero of Time. You were chosen by destiny to protect the princess by my three sisters and me. What happened in that alternate time was forgotten by everyone even Ganondorf. However it didn't change Ganondorf, he was still greedy and power hungry. Only you stood in the way of repeating what had happened and that alternate time had left behind a few scars that are present in this time.

Instead of locking the Triforce back in the Sacred Realm after you were sent back in time we intervened in hopes that the same thing wouldn't happen again. We couldn't allow Ganondorf seven years of terror again so we entrusted the Triforce of Power and the Din's Ruby to one of our brothers, Volvagia. He is a fire-breathing dragon that resides in the shrine that the Goron's built supposedly long ago.

We left the other two pieces within your reach and the reach of the princess should you ever need them. We entrusted Nayru's Sapphire with our brother Jabu and the Farore's Emerald with our other brother Deku. We knew that they probably were less secure than they were the first time but we knew that Ganondorf would never be able to obtain the Triforce of Wisdom or Courage as long as I held the Ocarina of Time.

When Ganondorf stole Din's Ruby and the Triforce of Power from Din's Shrine, Jabu sent Nayru's Sapphire to the Princess knowing that she would give it to you in order for you to enter the Sacred Realm. It was harder for Deku to do so for he was in a form that couldn't move about. I sent a snobby prince into the forest to obtain the jewel for the princess and low and behold you got it from him without consciously knowing the true meaning behind the gem.

I met you in the Temple of Time and sent you to the Temple of Light where Farore greeted you and told you that the princess was in danger and that she need your aid. You immediately agreed because the old memories of your subconscious told you it was true and it was your duty to do so. You never questioned that. You never questioned me," Kariah said pausing so that Link could ask the question that lingered in his eyes.

"Um, what does all that have to do with why my memories were erased what happened? I can only remember a few things and why is that?" Link asked impatiently.

"The information I just told you will help you understand what happened after those memories were erased. The reason they were erased was a misjudgement on the part of one particular sage. She used the Ocarina of Time to send you back to your childhood that was lost to you during the seven years of sleep that you endured. She didn't anticipate the consequences of those actions but nonetheless she still did it. We intervened shortly after that.

Now you only remember certain things because Dark Link wasn't able to restore your whole memory. You likely remember the paths through the forest and all the comings and goings through Zora's Domain. You'll have a memory of Princess Zelda at the age of ten and you will have a childhood that you don't remember having. All of those memories are the things that happened to the real you although they were lost in the flow of time," Kariah said quietly letting her words sink in for a moment. She noticed that it was starting to grow light out.

Link quietly sorted through his memories, he had memories of Navi accompanying him through the interior of Kariah's brother and finding the evil spider monster Gohma deep within the bowels of the Great Deku Tree. Memories of Mido and Saria were deeply imprinted in his mind. He remembered a different, fiery form of Ruto; so much different to the Ruto he had lost in the Water Temple.

He remember the long battle against Dark Link so long ago, he remembered the Forest Temple completely and found that he even remembered a strange individual by the name of Sheik. But other pieces of information such as the fragments of dire heat and molten rock seemed to confuse him. He didn't really remember them.

"The holes in your memory are the pieces that we haven't seen yet. You don't remember the adventure up to Death Mountain, but you will when we get there that is our next stop. I hope you understand enough for now that we may get moving, the princess is still in danger, you have two sages left to awaken, the Sage of Fire and the Sage of Spirit," Kariah said, watching Link carefully.

"Why did I meet Ruto in that place, the…" Link paused racking his memory for the name of the chamber, "the Chamber of Sages when I met the other three down here in Hyrule?"

"Ruto was killed and so her soul was sealed within the chamber waiting to be awakened. The same would have happened to Impa if you hadn't defeated Bongo Bongo when you had. There is one other sage that hasn't been awakened that is also waiting in the chamber. Anything else?" Kariah asked. Link shook his head and so Kariah pulled out her Fairy Ocarina.

"We must return the lake to its original state. Play with me," Kariah said softly. Link obliged and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. Together the pretty melody known as the Serenade of Water sounded around Lake Hylia. The sun slowly rose to greet the rising water level and soon Lake Hylia was filled with pure water from the forever flowing Zora's Fountain.

Link stopped playing and watched as the sun painted Kariah's form. Her silver hair became the rich auburn that he had learned to love and her pale eyes became the colour of amethyst. Her skin tanned and she was the Kari that he knew.

Kariah ignored Link as her attention was focused to the North…


	15. Journey to Death Mountain

Ok, I have to rant about this. I posted chapter 14 and with the new stat counter I have found that 16 people have hit that chapter and I received one review. That is ridiculous. It takes a whole 30 seconds for you to review and you don't. I give hugs to the person who did review. To the rest of you, shame on you. Please, please review!

Journey to Death Mountain 

Zelda watched the sun rise after the horrible rain the night before. That was all that seemed to happen lately, was rain. She has slipped into a routine that involved getting up at dawn. She wanted to see the sun because Ganondorf had decided on her punishment.

She had to fend for herself. She no longer had help to dress herself and do her hair. She was on her own and if a maid so much as gave her a sympathetic look it was apparently treason to the king.

She had to make her own food and the food for her father. She had no help with that either. According to Ganondorf there were spies all over the castle continuously watching her. It gave her the creeps and she only hoped that there weren't any spying on her in her anti chamber.

She left the window and snuck down into her bedroom. There she found one of her older, simpler dress and quickly pulled it on. She found a ribbon on her dresser and tied back her blond hair. Looking in the mirror, Zelda looked at her pale face and disgusted eyes. She was so ticked off that she had sunk to this level. She felt old and used. Not the young seventeen year old that she was.

With an angry sigh, Zelda made her way down to the kitchens. She couldn't help but be angry with Impa. Impa had left her with no trace and no protection. Impa was supposed to be her guardian but it would seem that she had neglected the duties.

Zelda was starting to run out of ideas on what to cook for her father and Ganondorf for breakfast. She often thought that she would poison Ganondorf's breakfast but then she remembered that her father would try it first before Ganondorf.

The kitchen was empty which was odd but then Zelda remembered that the sun had just risen and that the kitchen workers didn't start breakfast for another hour at this time of year. So she looked for some oatmeal and began to make some porridge for herself and then she went about creating some cinnamon buns. She finished the buns within a couple of hours and was ready to take them up to the throne room for her father and Ganondorf.

Zelda often wondered why Ganondorf just didn't kill her father. It was rather strange that he was keeping the king alive.

She arrived in the throne room to an awful sight. Ganondorf was accusing a young girl from stealing food from the kitchen. The girl was extremely frightened and she was crying softly. Zelda set the tray of cinnamon buns on the table and walked over to the girl.

"Ganondorf, you have no right to be threatening this child. You aren't the king. There is little food as it is and you accuse her of stealing when she was starving? I gave her food she stole nothing," Zelda spoke loudly, and clearly and calmly. The child suddenly realized that this person was the princess. The girl was surprised that she was also telling an outright lie to the advisor of the king.

"You didn't give her diddly squat. I have people watching you at all times princess and they didn't see you give anything to this brat," Ganondorf replied coldly. Zelda gazed at him coolly with no fear.

"Then I suppose you should hire some new spies. They obviously were sleeping on the job," Zelda said calmly with a hint of smugness. Ganondorf just gapped at her. The little child and Zelda smirked at him before Zelda retrieved the plate of cinnamon buns and placed them in front of her father. She gave the child a cinnamon bun from the plate and dared Ganondorf to say something.

Ganondorf decided to ignore her and the child as he was hungry and not in the mood to deal with the seemingly unbreakable princess. He began to brood over the person who was annihilating the monsters in his temples. He sensed that he had seen this kid before but he couldn't remember.

The same way that he had found the temples in the first place was by some forgotten part of his memory. He was trying to make sense of all of it but he couldn't grasp enough of the memory to remember. He was very frustrated by it.

Zelda took the opportunity to head out to her courtyard. She found Libby there and immediately comforted by the horse's presence.

"Liberty, I sure named you well when you were a foal," Zelda sighed, using Libby's real name. Libby snorted and then with a toss of her head pushed Zelda to the hidden entrance of her garden.

"Libby, what are you doing?" Zelda hissed. Libby beckoned her to climb on. Curious, Zelda swung herself onto Libby's back and Libby took off at a gallop through the hidden entrance. This nearly unseated Zelda but she clung to the mare, suddenly unsure if it was a good idea to do the horse's bidding. But she put her trust in her anyway.

Libby galloped through the castle field and down to Hyrule City. Zelda was confused until Libby ran right into the Temple of Time. 

"Libby! Your not allowed in here!" Zelda exclaimed. Zelda decided that she might as well seek some solitude here. She slid off of Libby's back onto the plush red carpet. She approached the altar and knelt in prayer to the goddesses.

"Din, Farore, and Nayru. Please protect the Hero, whomever he maybe. I must ask you to protect the people of Hyrule as well; they need protection from that Gerudo. Protect my father from him as well. And…" Zelda was suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"My goodness Princess Zelda, don't you ever ask anything for yourself?" A crystal sweet voice asked. Zelda froze at the voice. Only a goddess could sound like that.

Zelda slowly turned around and saw two of the three goddesses. Nayru sat on Libby's back while Farore gently stroked Libby's nose. Nayru's sapphire eyes smiled warmly at the princess. She also received a small smile from Farore.

"Tell us what is really bothering you, Zelda," Farore spoke sounding very much like Nayru. Zelda hesitated a bit before giving in to her frustration.

"I have a million questions. Who is the Hero? Where is he and when is he going to get here! Why hasn't Ganondorf killed my father? Why have I been reduced to living like a slave in my own home!" Zelda started to sob. Nayru glanced at Farore and then she slipped from Libby's back.

Nayru gently lifted Zelda's head so that she was looking directly at Zelda.

"The Hero is someone that you have met. The Hero and the Lady are trying to get here as fast as they can. Killing the King could cause an uprising and Ganondorf is trying to break you so that you won't resist him when he decides to actually kill the king. However the Hero and Lady will be here before that happens. Does that answer your questions?" Nayru asked kindly. Zelda was slightly gaping at the goddess.

"When will the Hero and Lady get here?" Zelda asked quietly. Nayru looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We don't know. We don't think in time. That is our sister's job. Only she could tell you. But she is not here right now," Nayru said quietly. Zelda narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Then how do you know that the Hero will make it before Ganondorf kills my father?" Zelda asked suspiciously. Farore glanced at Nayru and with a shrug she answered.

"The Child of Courage won't let you down. He will be here. We have complete faith that he will get here before Ganondorf kills your father. Our sister will make sure of that. She is an acute timekeeper. They will make it you must have faith," Farore said softly.

"You are the Child of Wisdom, don't let something such as this put you down. You are smart and you have already cornered Ganondorf a few times. You have wisdom enough and even courage enough. Heck you even have enough power to hold Ganondorf at bay until they get here. You must remember that you are the one in line for the throne and that you mustn't give that to Ganondorf," Nayru said quietly.

Zelda nodded quietly not sure how to respond. She was trying to figure out why the Goddesses were there in the first place.

"Where is Impa?" Zelda whispered. Nayru lifted Zelda's face once again.

"She is safe princess, and she will be coming with the Hero," Nayru smiled.

"Why did she leave?" Zelda whispered. For a moment Nayru didn't say anything because she wasn't sure what to say. One often doesn't find a goddess speechless.

"Impa was called upon by the Sheikah, like I said she will be home soon and now you must return home too. It is getting close to midday. Remember, stay strong and the Hero is going to get here as fast as he can. Good luck Princess," Nayru said and in a flash of blue and green light, they disappeared, leaving Zelda and Libby alone in the temple of time.

Link looked to the north following Kariah's gaze. On the shores of the lake, a score of horses and riders lined it. Link was definitely surprised to see them. Navi was too. Kariah however seemed indifferent.

"Who are they Kari?" Link asked watching the riders suspiciously. Kariah turned her amethyst eyes to look at Link.

"They are outlaws, banished by the King under Ganondorf's influence. They are no longer loyal to Hyrule and Zelda's own cousin is the leader of the band. I'm not sure how they will react to us if we go down there," Kariah said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"We have to try, surely once we free the King they will come back no?" Link asked. He couldn't believe that they would just desert their country. Even if they had been exiled.

Kariah seemed against going down there but she gave in and followed Link along the bridges. Surely they saw them coming so Link knew that they wouldn't be able to surprise the small army. Besides, their party only consisted of a Hylian, a forest fairy, and a powerful Goddess. The army had caught both Epona and Arden however they wouldn't allow themselves to be ridden.

Suddenly they were attacked before Link could draw his sword and they were both bound and gagged. Kariah struggled against her bounds but wasn't able to break them. They were thrown in with Epona and Arden who were in a makeshift prison.

Arden bowed his head to Kariah's bonds and they simple disappeared. Link was confused but he didn't have time to worry about that now. Kariah had quickly pulled the repulsive rag off of her face. She quickly used a knife to cut Link's bounds and she removed his gag as well.

"Who do they think they are? They have no idea who they are messing with," Link said enraged. The army hadn't taken any of Link's weapons, which was a good thing because the Hero of Time could only wield the Master Sword.

"Do you have a plan Hero?" Kariah asked standing at Arden's side. Link nodded unsheathing the Master Sword.

"We are busting out of here. We aren't going to be held captive by a bunch of outlaws," Link said, mounting his trusting steed. Kariah nodded and mounted Arden. She pulled out her bow so that should she need to defend herself she would be able to. Epona and Arden both let out a dominant mare and stallion scream. Together they broke through the weak prison into the melee of horses and knights.

"What the hell! How did they breakout!" Someone yelled. They were quick to reorganize and soon Link's plan started to backfire. A rider entered the circle of horses and rode around the duo.

"How is it that you strangers can ride this mare and stallion when we could barely get near them?" the rider asked in a low dangerous voice. Link looked at him calmly, his confidence was definitely unnerving for the other rider.

"They would belong to us that is why," Link answered just as dangerously, his sword glinting in the sunlight. The rider, obviously the leader and cousin to the princess looked at the sword with some interest. It was a beautiful blade and it defiantly stood out of his reach.

"Where did you get the sword from, you are not worthy of such a possession. The girl too, she isn't worthy of yours either," The rider said smugly. It was that moment that Link felt a flash of fear for Kariah, she was definitely in danger.

"What makes you think that you are worthy of my possessions?" Link answered, masking his reaction by asking boldly.

"I am a knight and you are no more than some peasant wishing he was a knight," the rider answered eyeing Kariah. She stared back calmly, but her glittering eyes betrayed her anger. Link felt his blood begin to boil.

"I dare you to take the sword from me," Link hissed coldly. Epona picked up on his rage and was dancing on the spot.

"_Kari, if you can here me, I want you to get out of here, even if that means using the Ocarina of Time to warp to safety. I will catch up with you after that,_" Link said, hoping that she had picked up on his telepathy.

"_I don't think so Link, I'm staying right here beside you, we need these guys as an ally no an enemy,_" Kariah answered back. Link threw her an exasperated look but she ignored him.

"You seem so confident, what is you name kid," the rider said, giving Link another going over.

"My name is Link," Link said, not revealing anything else about himself. The rider raised an eyebrow.

"And the girl is called?" he asked smugly. Link opened his mouth to answer, but Kariah spoke for herself.

"I'm known as Kari, what is yours knight?" Kariah answered coldly. She eyed the knight with a warning evident in her amethyst jewels.

"Milady, my name is Conan, I am the Duke of the Hyrule," Conan answered Kariah, pleased that she had actually spoken. Kariah eyed him warily.

"You mean ex Duke of Hyrule, I believe that King Harkinian has stripped you of that title. You would do well to realise that," Kariah answered coldly. He ignored the stinging insult by rounding on Link.

"You would do well to tell that wench to keep her mouth shut," Conan hissed.

"She does what she pleases, I have no power over her or her mouth," Link smirked moving so that he was in a defensive position with the Master Sword.

"Who do you two think you are?" Conan spluttered, pulling out his own sword.

"Where are resistance fighters to Ganondorf and loyal to the Princess of Hyrule," Link said calmly. Conan just stared at him.

"Your enemies of Ganondorf?" Conan asked suddenly interested in learning more about the duo. Link nodded, slowly dropping his defensive stance on Epona's back.

"I guess that makes us allies, not enemies," Conan concluded sheathing his sword and holding out his right hand. Link didn't sheath his sword but he still held out his right hand. The Hero of Time and the Leader of the resistance formed a small union against the coming war against Ganondorf.

"So what were you doing at the lake Link," Conan asked, his demeanour changing slightly. Link paused slightly trying to figure out what to say.

"We were fishing, that island is the best place to fish at this time of year," Kariah said, covering for Link's hesitation. Link nodded in agreement with Kariah. Link and Conan dismounted and went to sit by a fire, and Kariah followed still mounted on Arden.

"You seem hopeful all of a sudden," Link said, observing Conan. He shrugged, staring at the fire.

"One of our party has gone missing since we were attacked by a mob of Moblins. They attacked so suddenly. Kael has been missing since then. We don't think he is dead but we are wondering if you can keep an eye out for him when you go on with your business. He is a family member of mine," Conan said, seeming to carefully choose his words on the missing youth. Link nodded and turned to Kariah.

"What is our destination?" Link asked.

"Kakariko Village," she answered. Link nodded and then got up.

"Conan, we will keep an eye out for your relative, we are leaving and will hopefully make it to Kakariko in good time. Pleasure meeting you and good luck," Link said, swinging up onto Epona's bareback. She was bridle less and so was Arden, something that Conan was only noticing now.

"How do you control those horses, you have no means of discipline," Conan asked curiously.

"They are specially trained, and they are our friends, they are often willing to go where we want unless they have a very good reason to object," Link said carefully.

"Oh Link! There is a faster way to Death Mountain. We will use the lost gates. The one into Zora's Domain should be unfrozen and we will be able to get to Death Mountain from the lost gate in the Lost Woods," Kariah said suddenly excited. Conan gave her a weird look but she ignored him. She ran down to the edge of the water. Link and Conan followed more slowly. Epona and Arden walked behind them.

Kariah dove down to see if the gate was still frozen and found that it was open. Swimming back to the surface she found Link with his face almost touching the water. As a matter of fact she didn't really see him, but was definitely surprised when he gave her a kiss as soon as she broke the surface. She started to sink again, and spluttered slightly in surprise but Link was quick to grab her flailing arms. Link smirked at her but she chose to ignore him.

"The gate is open, we must get moving," Kariah said, almost coldly, and so she slipped back into the water.

"She sure didn't seem impressed by that kiss you gave her," Conan smirked. Link gave a sigh before turning to the horses.

"Epona, Arden, we want you to go to the Death Mountain pass and meet us outside of Goron City. We will need you for the decent of the mountain," the horses whinnied and turned to the north. They took off at a gallop and soon were lost to sight.

"Kari rejects me every time, but I think she is in denial," Link said, waving farewell to Conan before plunging into the cool depths of Lake Hylia.

He surfaced in the still chilly basin of Zora's Domain, but Link was happy to see that there was no more ice left in the domain. Kariah was sitting up on the ledge by the door drying off. Link swam to the ladder and pulled himself up and sat beside her.

"Kari, I'm sorry if I offended you, please forgive me?" Link asked, his azure eyes pleading.

"Link, how many times do I have to tell you, I cannot be," Kariah said quietly. Link stared at her in disbelief.

"That is bull Kari, it is possible if you believe that it is, so what if you are a goddess, that doesn't mean you can't love me, a mortal," Link said angrily.

"We don't have time for this, there is a girl out there that is one of the most powerful people in Hyrule and her father is not going to be around much more. We have to finish this before Ganondorf kills the king and Zelda," Kariah said shortly. Link stood there stubbornly not quite ready to give in because a pampered princess was in trouble.

"What if I refuse to continue?" Link asked quietly. Kariah turned to him with a very dangerous glare.

"You have no choice Link, Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power and will absolutely turn this beautiful country into a land of monsters. Is that what you want? You and your future generations to fall under the evil grip of a man that is more or less immortal. That is sentencing your country to a life of misery Link. I have nothing to do with this and if you don't smarten up soon you are going to fall behind. Do I make myself clear?" Kariah hissed, her godlike powers slightly coming forward making Link quiver slightly. He wasn't expecting that she would become so hostile towards the matter.

"Clear as water, Kariah," Link said quietly. Kariah curtly nodded and went through one of the Lost Woods sections. They found the stone archway that lead to Goron City.

"_So what have I missed?_" a voice asked from the inside of Link's hat, causing him to jump. Kariah glanced at the irrepressible fairy. Shaking her head she left Link to explain to her.

She continued through the lost gate and stood waiting for Link on the far side. She found a small flaw in her plan as she found a bunch of boulders blocking the way into the city. Link soon joined her and saw the dilemma ahead. He cracked a small grin and dug around in his pack for a moment and pulled out an explosive bomb.

"Sometimes it's easy to steal bombs from a merchants stand, you never know where they might come in handy," Link said coolly.

"My hat's off to you Hero," Kariah said with a small smile. Link smirked back and struck a flint on a knife to get a spark to light the fuse. He placed the bomb and they backed away from the boulders. The bomb exploded opening the entrance into Goron City. Slowly Link and Kariah entered the city.

Link was suddenly bombarded by memories. He remembered the happy smiling faces of the Gorons who were always present in the city. He remembered their cries of hunger back when he was ten and had faced the dangers in Dodongo's Craven.

He vividly remembered the terror he felt racing King Dodongo and the warm fuzzy feeling he got when the lead Goron gave him the Goron's Ruby on his spiritual stone quest. He remembered the layout of the volcano behind the leader's room. He remembered meeting Sheik on the bridge and learning a song.

He couldn't remember how the song went but he remembered learning it. He couldn't seem to remember the name of the leader of the Gorons but he knew that they were once great friends. He felt a slight pain at knowing that what he knew to be a friend would no longer recognize him. It was all because of someone else's mistake that the last fifteen years of his life were a lie.

Kariah watched as the memories seemed to hit him in the face. She knew that if he knew who was behind his erased memories he would stop the quest immediately. But there were many things that he had forgotten and would maybe never remember.

"The Gorons have been trapped in the Fire Temple haven't they?" Link asked quietly, remembering the heated temple very well.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be surprised if Darunia's son is still here. You remember that he gave you the Goron Tunic so that you could survive the intense heat of the volcano," Kariah said watching Link carefully.

"Yes, I remember, the young Goron was once named after me but somehow since Darunia won't remember me it won't be the case. What is his name?" Link asked listening to the sound of a Goron rolling around on the level above them.

"The stories passed on by the Gorons are often hard to erase. They still have stories of the Hero of Time and the little boy who rid the craven of the Dodongos. They don't remember when the event actually happened but they know the legend that was left behind. Darunia actually named his son Link after the Hero of Time that passed through this land seven years ago. They will recognize you Link, you have been depicted in stories to the young Gorons in bedtime stories. They will be honoured to meet you," Kariah said with a small smile.

Link looked almost relieved that somebody remembered him from the alternate time, even if it was just a story.

"Well, lets go speak with Link, the son of Darunia. I have to save his father from Volvagia," Link said, heading for the staircase on their left. Kariah froze at the mention of the dragon.

"_Our brother, sisters, what are we going to do?_" Kariah called out. Din suddenly decided to make an appearance. Link had already gone up the stairs and hadn't noticed that Kariah had stopped.

"_Kariah, our brother has fled the body of the dragon. The dragon known as Volvagia no longer holds our brothers spirit, he has fled to one of the offspring of Volvagia. He is in the body of a baby dragon. This adult dragon must be destroyed to awaken the Sage of Fire. Now get going before the Hero notices that you have fallen behind,_" Din said, her ruby eyes soothing Kariah's concern. Din was the eldest of the three sisters, and Kariah had always looked up to Din. Kariah gave her sister a quick hug goodbye before grabbing her skirts and running up the tunnel.

She heard another bomb explode and the sound of a surprised Goron. She reached the level as Link confronted the small Goron.

"Your not one of Ganondorf's followers?" the small Goron asked in surprise. Link shook his head good-naturedly.

"Then who are you?" he asked the Hylian. Link glanced at Kariah, wondering what to give as a name to a Goron that was named after a person in a forgotten time period. Kariah mouthed to him that he should tell the truth.

"Umm, my name is Link, I'm the Hero of Time, I've come to help your father Darunia in the quest to rid Ganondorf from Hyrule," Link said thoughtfully. The Goron's eyes widened slightly at Link's name.

"You're Link, the Hero of Time, passed down in Goron legends? The one who defeated the Dodongo's long ago and saved the Goron's from starvation?" Goron Link asked astonished. Kariah walked up to Link and placed a reassuring hand on Link's shoulder. Goron Link looked to the newcomer.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously. Kariah decided that the truth and nothing but the truth could be given to this Goron. He was genuine and caring, but he was still suspicious. He had warmed to Link because of his namesake, but Kariah seemed more threatening to him.

"I'm a goddess, I'm Kariah, Goddess of Time," she said with a warm smile. For the second time that evening the Goron was surprised. A goddess right here in Goron City! Goron Link felt so honoured that he bowed awkwardly to the pair.

"Link of the Gorons, such formalities aren't called for, although I appreciate it. Not many people know that I'm the Goddess of Time, so please act as though you don't know, Ganondorf surely has spies everywhere. Call me Kari," Kariah said soothingly.

It surprised Link how she could change her attitude in the blink of a moment. Not to long before entering Goron City, she was very pissed off about something, now she seemed in a gentle mood.

"Link, we need one of the Goron Tunic's to enter the mountain, Kari isn't coming with me but I will need to be able to move comfortably through the mountain crater. Do you have one anywhere?" the Hero asked Link of the Gorons. The Goron smiled hugely and rolled down two levels. He had opened the Goron shop and Link gave the Hero a red tunic with the ability to repel heat.

"My father is in the Fire Temple trying to free the Gorons from captivity, please be careful, the dragon is nasty," Goron Link warned. Link gave him a grin and with the total confidence from the memories of the Fire Temple, he waved.

"I know the temple well young Goron, protect Kari for me while I'm gone," Link said, smirking at Kariah mischievously. Much to his surprise she walked up to him.

"Be careful Hero, not everything may be the same within the bowels of the temple. You will need this in order to light torches from afar. Be careful, and awake that lazy fairy of yours," Kariah said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She gave Link a special arrow that was tipped by the element of fire.

"You have the magical powers of Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love. Use them to your advantage. You will remember what to do when the time comes. May the winds of fortune bless you," Kariah said solemnly.

Kariah next did something that took Link by complete surprise. He found her lips upon his in a gentle, reassuring caress. She pulled away and with tears in her eyes and she pushed Link to the entrance to the crater.

"Good Luck Hero!"

There ya go Emerald Destiny. I fulfilled my promise to you! I got it up before I leave for camp. Talk to ya in three weeks.

Now I'm begging you please review, even if it's really short. It will take you maybe 30 seconds to do so.


	16. Sage of Fire

Sage of Fire

Link entered the crater and immediately sat down hard. He was seriously confused. Kariah had shown every intention of rejecting him, but now she seemed to be accepting. He wondered what had changed her mind. His heart was racing and he wondered if he actually had a chance with her after all.

Suddenly without warning a memory of a beautiful blonde woman entered his mind. She had sapphire blue eyes and Link almost felt mesmerized by this memory. He was certain it wasn't Kariah. But then he wasn't sure. He only saw her eyes in the memory and the colour of her hair.

Strangely she reminded him of someone that he remembered in his new past, but he also recognized her from his alternate past. He couldn't remember the details of his quest or why the blonde girl was involved.

Slightly confused, Link was almost going to turn around to talk to Kariah about it, but he decided that he would later when he got back. He could confidently say that because he knew the temple like he knew that the back of his hand held the Triforce of Courage.

He carefully manoeuvred his way around the boiling hot crater to the bridge that was out. He sensed that there would definitely be something missing from this picture, the strange youth known as Sheik. With a shudder of forlorn, Link continued on, remembering the path to the entrance to the Fire Temple.

Almost immediately on entering the temple, Link felt that something was really different. He could sense that this temple had been rearranged and filled with harder puzzles than the last time.

The first thing that he found that was different was the wall of fire blocking the staircase. He couldn't understand why the fire would care that he wanted to climb the staircase. Besides it was a rather stupid fire, he was tall enough to climb the wall beside the stairs. With a victorious smirk, Link sauntered along up the stairs and battled the dumb witted Like Like. He sensed that he was about to come face to face with his forgotten sworn brother. With a deep breath Link entered the room.

Darunia was still picking at the lock that leads into Volvagia's chamber. Link carefully crossed the pool of lava to stand next to the Sage of Fire. Darunia turned to face the Hero of Time.

"Who do you think you are Hylian?" Darunia said, rather grumpily. Link felt slightly crushed at the greeting but pushed it away from showing on his face.

"What if I told that you that we have met before but that you don't remember?" Link asked quietly. The Goron didn't respond for a moment for he sensed that the boy was vaguely familiar to him.

"I don't really know what to say, how is it that we have met?" Darunia asked miffed for a moment, he didn't have a clue what to say to this Hylian youth that had supposedly walked around his realm.

"I'm the Hero of Time, depicted in the legends of your people. However, they are slightly inaccurate. I wasn't the Hero of Time yet when I rid the cavern of the Dodongos and also, you were still the leader at the time," Link said, telling Darunia an important fact from the alternate timeline that all had forgotten. The information that Link had revealed seemed to confuse the Goron leader. He was certain that the legend was just that, a legend and that there was no way he was around when the Hero of Time had first made and appearance on the mountain.

"I beg your pardon Hero, but how is that possible that you and I have met before when I have no reconciliation of the event. Something that important isn't easily lost from one's memory," Darunia stated stubbornly, growing rather impatient to save his people. With a sigh, Link relented and asked Darunia a different question.

"Do you trust me enough that you will let me help you save your people once again?" Link asked glancing at the Goron leader. Darunia was certainly surprised by the question. His eyes grew thoughtful for a moment before he asked a question of the Hero.

"How do I know that you are truly the Hero of Time?" Darunia asked, his eyes suspicious. With a knowing smirk, Link drew the Master Sword that was engraved with the Triforce and had the magical aura of repelling evil's bane. Darunia's eyes truly widened at the sight of the legendary blade. He immediately bowed before the Hero of Time in an awestruck fashion.

"Brother, please, I don't need the formalities, your son did the same thing when we arrived," Link said quietly.

"There is someone with you?" Darunia asked almost fearfully. Link smiled gently. "Yes, my friend Kari has been accompanying me on my quest, but right now isn't the time to be worrying about that. The dragon that is terrorizing your people resides in the room behind you. I must ask that you wait here Darunia, without the Magnaton Hammer, it will be impossible to defeat the dragon…"

"We don't want to kill the dragon, he is the guardian of Din's Ruby," Darunia protested. Link raised one of his blond eyebrows.

"Din's Ruby has been removed from the shrine and is now sitting on the alter in the Temple of Time. Watched by the Sage of Light from within the Sacred Realm. The dragon lost the ruby from under it's nose and now judgement day has come," Link said coolly, not liking this Darunia much, so much had changed since the memories that he once lived in an unperfect world, but one that he knew like the back of his hand.

Link looked back at Darunia for a moment with a slightly haunted look in his eyes. He couldn't figure out why this was affecting him so hugely. In fact, he sat down really hard all of a sudden. The Goron leader knelt beside the fallen hero. Suddenly Kariah appeared by his side.

"What happened?" Kariah asked softly, kneeling beside the Hero as well.

"I don't know milady, he just suddenly had a funny look in his eyes and then he sat down really hard. I have no clue what happened," Darunia said defensively.

"Link, look at me please, you must snap out of you memories, they are no longer true. You must live in today, not what happened then and is no longer there. Please Link, I understand what is going on, please come back to us," Kariah said soothingly, gently shaking his shoulders. He remained still.

Link was stuck in a memory in time. He was in the Chamber of Sages and speaking with his sworn brother that truly remembered him as Link, the child that had saved the Goron race from starvation, not the Hero of Time that was depicted in legends…

Memory Flashback 

Link followed the tunnel that eventually led him to a dimly lit room with strangely blue walls. Carefully finding his way around in the semi dark keeping his ears open for the sound of lurking creatures.

_The sound of pounding soon reached his ears and he readied his sword. Link didn't have a chance at what was coming though, the Dodongo that was hiding in the darkness smelled the Hylian that had entered his domain. Link spun around as a wall of fire was suddenly speeding towards him._

_His azure eyes filled with sudden shock and horror before Navi shouted. Her shout brought him back and he sought out a place to dodge the mass of fire that was almost at his backside. He quickly sidestepped into another passage and escaped being barbequed. _

_He whipped out a Deku Stick and lit it on fire as the fire from the Dodongo passed him. He cautiously peered out at the beast that had attacked him._

"_That thing is huge!" Link stated almost calmly. Navi bobbed her small head in agreement._

"_That is a Dodongo, spawn of the King. Anyway, the tail is their weak point," Navi said quietly. Link nodded a thank you and he carefully made his way back toward the beast, the light from his Deku Stick lighting his way. The Dodongo was still hunting for Link and wasn't too far away._

_Link found some unlit torches in the room and he quickly lit them hoping that the brackets were still full of fuel. Most of the torches that Link came across had animal skin soaked in oils taken from the leaves of Deku Babas. They would burn forever because the oil was very hard to break down. _

_As soon as there was light in the room Link found that there were more than one Dodongo in the room. There were in fact three. Link also saw another torch close to the door out of the room. The Dodongos were right in his path!_

_Link muttered a curse under his breath and then he ran with his Deku Stick. Straight at the Dodongos. He switched the torch to his right hand and drew his sword with his left hand. As he passed the Dodongo he slashed his sword into it's tail. This distracted the others. Link ran full out to the torch, touched the skin and ran to the door as he heard the bars on the door retract. Getting out of the room in a hurry caused Link to stop and think for a moment…_

… _Link suddenly remembered his younger adventure as a boy through Dodongo's Cavern. Using that knowledge, Link avoided the annoying Keeses and their harsh flames. He also dodged the lava pools knowing the burning of his boots also in the cavern. He pressed forward through the Fire Temple. Determined to save the Gorons, Link pressed on through the heat of the temple…_

End Flashback 

Darunia and Kariah continued to try and snap Link to the present. Navi had woken up from the deep weary slumber of a fairy too long out of her natural environment. Link suddenly sat up straight and grabbed Kariah. His eyes were still glazed over but Kariah knew that this was a reaction from a memory.

"I can't find her Navi!" Link muttered under his breath. Navi gave Kariah a puzzled look and Kariah found that Link had released her. With a sudden thought, Kariah reached for Link's belt pouch were he kept the Ocarina of Time and Sage Medallions. She drew out the Water Medallion and tapped into Ruto's power. A torrent of water suddenly appeared and thoroughly soaked Link to the bone.

Link gasped in shock and looked around. He was really confused and found a rather weary looking Kariah and a worried Darunia.

"What happened?" Link asked, looking to Kariah.

"You were stuck in a memory from your past Link, now listen to me. You mustn't think too much about that alternate timeline. Don't dwell on it you need to focus on the here and now. You must save the Gorons from Volvagia," Kariah said quietly.

Link looked at Kariah carefully and observed that she was definitely hiding something from him, but he knew that she was also right. He didn't want to try and figure out where he belonged right now. Whether or not this was his time or the alternate time was. It was too mind boggling right now.

"Darunia, I want you to wait here for me to return with the Megaton Hammer. You aren't going in there to get killed," Link said, his azure eyes daring the Goron leader to protest. The leader looked to Kariah and wondered exactly who she was and how she understood what was going on.

"Link, take Navi with you, the temple has been rearranged from the last time you were here. You will need to work together and watch out for him Navi," Kariah said, giving Link a look of concern, but there were other emotions hidden behind her eyes. Kariah looked away before Link could identify them.

With a sigh and not a word, Link found his way to the first prison cell. He freed the Goron and continued on through the temple with a newfound strength to go on no matter how confused he was.

Eventually he found his way back to the boss gate with the Megaton Hammer and the Boss Key. Darunia had waited for him but there was no sign of Kariah.

"Where is Kari?" Link demanded, looking around for her.

"She left, she told me that she would wait for you back at Goron City. There is something very different about that girl," Darunia stated. Link nodded but didn't say anything; instead he unlocked the door with the Boss Key. With a deep breath, Link called upon the memory that would help him defeat the boss of the temple.

Darunia was surprised by the way that Link walked confidently and almost arrogantly through the door. The Goron followed more cautiously behind Link. Link leapt to the platform and landed on the main battlefield. Link's eyes hardened as the dragon appeared. Link drew the Megaton Hammer and waited for the beast to show his head.

Eventually Volvagia appeared really close to Link. With a battle cry, Link flew through the air in a furious jump attack. It hit the metal plate on the dragon's head with a crunch. The beast screamed in pain.

Kariah and the Gorons that had been rescued heard the scream of the dragon and Kariah saw the image of her brother being destroyed. Her heart cried out for the brainwashed dragon, but there was nothing they could do but destroy it.

Link finally hit the metal plate one last time and the dragon Volvagia, guardian of the Gorons, fell. Darunia felt the wave of evil vanish from the mountain, and the fiery cloud disappear. The whole mountain seemed to shudder as the dragon screamed one last time before falling to the Hero's feet.

Link was breathing lightly and a blue light descended into the chamber. Link was surprised by it but he looked to the Sage of Fire.

"Darunia, come with me to the Chamber of Sages situated in the Sacred Realm. You must come with me," Link urged, seeing the doubt on the Goron's face. Darunia didn't trust the ring of light. Link remembered something then, Kariah didn't teach him a sage awakening song.

He wasn't sure if he could recall the song that Sheik taught him. He closed his eyes and grasping memory strands, Link played softly. Slowly the song was issued through the ocarina. The Bolero of Fire caused everything that had happened to Darunia in the alternate time to come crashing on his memory.

Link knew exactly how Darunia was feeling. After all he had a crash of memory bombed on him as well. After a few moments, Darunia remembered his place and together, Darunia and Link walked into the circle of light that would lead to the Chamber of Sages.

Upon entering Darunia found himself upon the Fire Medallion. With a smile Darunia spoke,

"Well done brother. I'm sorry that I didn't remember or recognize you, the goddesses seem to have erased my memory."

"Yours wasn't the only one erased, mine was too, and only just recently have I been able to get some of them back," Link said, frowning slightly, but happy to finally be remembered. He wasn't alone in the memory department.

Darunia nodded and then he lifted his arms, looking up, Link saw the Fire Medallion falling towards him.

"The Medallion of Fire holds the power of the fire spirits and my friendship. We will aid you in rescuing the princess. Call to us when the time comes brother," Darunia said, as Link felt himself heading home. He returned to the platform with the fire symbol on it. With a sense of victory, Link headed back to Goron City.

Upon entering the city, Goron Link literally bowled Link over in a hug. The rest of the Goron's were cheering exuberantly. However there was one face that seemed to be missing. Kariah was nowhere to be seen.

"Link, where is Dad?" Goron Link asked the Hero. Link looked at the Goron gravely.

"Um, Link, Darunia he is going to be away for a while, but he will be back. Ganondorf has the King of Hyrule captive and the princess is missing. I will need your dad to aid me in getting the King back on the throne, but he is waiting for the call of the Sages before he come. I promise you though he will be back. Now where is Kari?" Link asked the young Goron.

"Um, Kari was waiting outside on the outcrop," Goron Link replied. Link nodded and with a wave good bye he headed to the exit on the top level of the city. Link found Kariah facing the breeze that was blowing around the mountain. It teased her bronze locks around her face and her violet eyes held a distant look. Link thought that she never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment.

"Kari," Link said, coming up to stand beside her. Slowly she turned to him and Link was surprised to see a sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, concern showing on his face and in his eyes. She shook her head slowly and turned away from him.

"You have one more temple to go through, but there is a slight problem, do you remember what that problem is?" Kariah asked quietly. Link frowned slightly but he couldn't remember.

"The Spirit Temple has two levels. One only a child can get through and the second only an adult wearing the Silver Gauntlets can get in. The Silver Gauntlets must be retrieved by a child," Kariah explained. Link could picture that part of the temple but he couldn't remember it very well.

"I'm sure there is a willing child to help us," Link said. Kariah faced him with horror on her face.

"It's too dangerous for any child to go through there. It was you who went through there the first time and that was because you thought you were doing a favour for Nabooru," Kariah exclaimed, moving away from Link, he was slowly moving closer to her.

"Ok, ok, we won't take a child with us but do you have another plan to get through the temple?" Link asked annoyed.

"We will see when we get there. We are heading to the Gerudo Valley. Now for your first lesson with the Ocarina of Time. Play the Serenade of Water and we will travel on the streams of time to the platform above the Water Temple. It is the fastest way to the valley. The horses have already set out in that direction, they will meet us there," Kariah said, gripping his arm.

Link was confused but he brought out the ocarina anyway. Slowly he played the Serenade of Water and then he felt himself and Kariah latched to his arm seem to slip away. Soon his feet hit solid ground again and he found himself looking at the crystal depths of Lake Hylia. Kariah was still attached to his arm.

Link turned his gaze into her amethyst gaze. Slowly, he lowered his head, hesitating slightly before he gently brought his lips to hers. Much to his amazement, Kariah slowly kissed him back. After a moment, Link broke away, blushing slightly. Kariah gazed calmly back.

"We are running out of time Hero, we must get moving. Who knows how much those Gerudos are going to give you grief for disappearing for three weeks," Kariah said calmly. Link had forgotten about the Gerudos. He also knew that Kariah was going to be right.

"I have a membership card that was given to me by Nabooru, but how are you going to get in?" Link asked. Kariah definitely didn't look like a Gerudo. She shrugged for a moment and then she started walking along the bridge to get to where the horses were waiting.

Epona and Arden both whinnied a greeting and affectionately rubbed their noses against them. Kariah was on Link's blind side and so she quickly used magic once again to change her appearance.

Her violet eyes became the hazel colour that belonged to the Gerudo. Her bronze hair became the colour of glittering rubies and straight and she adorned the respected green silks of the members that were just below the leader. Unknown to Link, she had observed him before he had ever become a Gerudo. Her Gerudo name was Zo and Nabooru was her elder sister.

In fact it was her who had given Link the Gerudo Membership in the first place, in this time. Shortly after Link had been sent against the time streams, Arania had been killed and she had risen due to the memory modifications from before. She also sensed that this could become dangerous for Link's feelings for her.

She mounted and followed Link who had already started going. Arden nodded in appreciation for her and his coat changed colour as well. He became black as night and less powerful in appearance.

Link looked back and was surprised to see Zo, Kari was no where in sight.

"Zo! Have you seen a girl around?" Link asked as Zo galloped up beside Epona.

"A girl? I haven't seen a girl around. What does she look like?" Zo asked. Link didn't answer right away, he was trying to figure out where Kariah would have disappeared to so quickly. Arden too was missing, it's hard to hide a horse.

"She has amazing amethyst eyes and hair the colour of bronze that waves around her face," Link said, marvelling that Kariah was indeed beautiful. Zo raised a fire red eyebrow at Link.

"Seems to me like you really like this girl," Zo said her eyes watching him like a hawk. Link blushed slightly and turned towards the valley.

"By her description, she is not a Gerudo, you can't bring her to the valley, we will destroy her," Zo said harshly. Link gasped slightly but then was secretly glad that Kariah had disappeared.

Link glared at Zo and then steered Epona through the Gerudo Valley. Together, Zo and Link entered the fortress area. Because of Zo's rank, the purple band saluted as did the white, red, and blue bands. She curtly nodded back and continued on there way until a certain purple band member ran forward.

"Link!" She called. Link looked at the girl for a moment before he recognized her but Zo intervened before Link could answer to his name.

"Lania, you know better than to speak in my presence without permission," Zo said severely. Lania almost opened her mouth to retort but then thought better of it. Link grimaced at the harsh Gerudo rules, but there was nothing else he could do. If it wasn't for Zo, he wouldn't have a home among these women.

"Link, I need to speak to you in my office in ten minutes, make yourself more presentable," Zo snapped as she tied the beautiful black stallion at the hitching posts. Link nodded like an obedient Gerudo, he went to his living quarters to adorn his black silks that said he was fairly high on the status ladder and male.

Link's clothes consisted much like what he was already wearing, a black tunic and white hose. He adorned his belt, weapon and treasure bags as well as the Master Sword back where they belonged. He headed towards Zo's quarters.

He made it there with a few moments to spare and he was leaning against the wall killing time till he could go in. Gerudos were walking the corridors minding their business, scooting past Link who watched the coolly under hooded eyes.

Lania even came by but he ignored her. As a male present among the Gerudo and accepted by them, Link earned a great deal of respect. The hilt of the Master Sword glittered in the torchlight warning them away that he was armed and not in the mood to speak to them. And Link wasn't, he was still trying to figure out where Kariah had disappeared.

Link walked into Zo's room coolly and confidently right on time. She gazed at him with her hazel eyes for a moment before she spoke.

"A strange bird was sent to me carrying this message to me about you Link. It said that you were supposed to take Lania with you to the Spirit Temple to free her mother, Nabooru. It specified that only you and Lania were allowed to go, and even Lania wouldn't be able to help you the whole way. Do you know what this is about?" She asked dangerously.

"_Kari must have sent it knowing that she wouldn't be able to help me once I crossed over into Gerudo land,_" Link thought.

"Um, well I guess we better do what the letter says, besides, Nabooru is a good friend of mine and I'm not going to leave her in danger. If the letter also specified that Lania come with me than she will," Link said calmly, like things like this happen everyday. Zo was a little surprised but didn't let it show on her features.

"Very well, but you must protect her, she is only twelve and she just made it from the child ranks to the purple rank," Zo said fondly and worrisome.

"I think you are attached to young Lania, and don't worry I will protect her as well as I can," Link grinned. Zo smiled a small smile and dismissed Link from her presence. Link was eager to get going so he quickly located Lania.

"Lania, we are heading out to the Desert Colossus. Mount and get ready," Link said in his no nonsense voice. Wordlessly, Lania got up and found her sorrel stallion, and together, Link and Lania rode out into the Haunted Wasteland.

Hit that review button

I don't Legend of Zelda, only my characters


	17. Sage of Spirit

Sage of Spirit

The wolfos howled as the sun sank below the horizon, cooling the hot desert. Soon the moon made it's way to light the night for the two travelers on the sand below. The horses plodded through the deep sands and with Link leading the way, they strayed away from the sand traps.

Soon they made it to the outcrop where the Phantom Guide waited to lead those who had an eye that could see the truth across to the Desert Colossus. Link pulled out the Lens of Truth from the depths of one of his pouches. He hadn't used the item in a while, but now he place it in front of his eyes and he steered Epona into following the phantom. Lania and Pirate were right behind as close as Epona would let Pirate near her.

Soon, Link found the red flags that marked the entrance to the colossus. He immediately made for the oasis that was located to the left of the Spirit Temple to water the horses. The oasis was empty but Link quickly cured that. Lania still refused to say anything in Link's presence. Link didn't really pay attention to her for the moment; he was still trying to figure out where Kariah had gone. She just disappeared without warning.

He pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Storms to call on the storm spirits. The heavens poured out the rain, filling the oasis with cool water. Epona and Pirate both whinnied in appreciation, drinking their fill of water. Link smiled at them before turning to Lania.

She refused to meet his eyes, and stood there silently. Link frowned at her, she wasn't like this when he had met her three weeks ago. He wondered if it was because of the traditional ranks that held Lania silent. So he voiced his approval.

"Lania, you have permission to speak in my presence," Link said calmly. Lania looked up surprised. To her, Link had changed greatly in the three weeks that she hadn't seen him. She didn't know what his adventures had done to him that gave him such an air of confidence and calmness. Almost like a warrior that had seen many battles, and nothing could surprise him or make him feel insecure. He was nothing like the boy who worried where the guards were and where he was getting his next meal. He was the boy that had shone through when he defeated her mother Nabooru. She was in awe of the warrior that stood before her, she also knew her skills were weak compared to his. She could tell by the hilt of the blade that was on his back, that he would be hard to fight against in battle which earned her respect instantly.

"Sir, you aren't the person I met three weeks ago, you have changed," Lania said quietly, hating herself for being afraid. Link frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. He moved so that he was in front of her, he gently took her chin in his hand and lifted so that he could look Lania in the eyes. She flinched when she saw the cold look in his eyes. She remembered that look on the day she met Link, but it still startled her. In fact he seemed colder than he was then.

"Yes, I have changed, but I need your help. Your mother is in danger and I can't help her without your help, I will show you why," Link said calmly, pulling her towards the ancient temple. Lania was silently gazing at the colossal statue that her ancestors had built, she had never been to the colossus and she felt honoured to be here, even if it was with Link.

They entered the temple and Lania found the trials at hand. Only the Silver Gauntlets could move the big boulder on the right side of the temple. On the left side was the tunnel that only a child could get through.

"I don't understand why you need me to help you Link…" Link silenced her with a glare and motioned the small hole.

"Only the spirit of a child from the past my enter the hole to reach the silver treasure on the far side. And with the silver of the past may the future proceed," Link quoted from the statues on the level below.

"This temple was built with the intent that only the Hero of Time could do the trials. However, it could be manipulated by bringing a young child along that had the skills of a grown up. You Lania, have grown up in the Gerudo culture and you are still small enough to get through the hole to get to the Silver Gauntlets. The witches hold Nabooru captive here," Link explained quietly.

"How can you be sure that my mother is here and not with the man in black that visited the desert three weeks ago?" Lania asked. Link paused for a moment, before answering.

"Then we must hurry, she could be in worse danger then," Link said briskly, pushing Lania towards the hole in the wall of the temple.

"Wait, how can my mother be in the temple if you or any adult can't get in without the Silver Gauntlets?" Lania asked resisting, "and who is the Hero of Time and why isn't he doing this?" Link didn't know what to say to her.

He was the Hero of Time but there was a major difference between this time and last time, last time he had control over the stream of time because he was a ten year old trapped in the body of a seventeen year old. Now he was a seventeen year old that had no way of going into the past because he no longer had a ten year old spirit to return to. With a sigh, Link proceeded to tell her what had happened.

"Lania, I am the Hero of Time, but I can no longer return to the past to awaken the Sage of Spirit. I need you to do the part of the temple that is designed for a little kid to get through; otherwise things could get very bad. We need to awaken the Sage of Spirit to save the King of Hyrule so that Hyrule doesn't fall under the evil influence of Ganondorf. Now get going, we don't have time to argue," Link said firmly, pushing her right in front of the hole.

"The final threat before you reach the Silver Gauntlets is an Iron Knuckle. Be careful, they are nasty creatures. I will wait here for you," Link said, dismissing Lania to do her task given to her by a Gerudo that was above her rank. Link hated using her this way, but it was a small sacrifice compared to the big picture that depended on the six sages and the Hero of Time to save Hyrule, again.

Lania muttered darkly to herself as she crawled through the tight space. She was a small girl still at the age of twelve, but it was still tight for her. She wondered how the Hero of Time could have possibly done this.

Link had given her a few weapons to help her get through the tedious temple. A boomerang for hitting annoying out of reach switches and a few Deku Sticks for lighting unlit torches and a slingshot and a pouch of Deku Seeds. She was already equipped with a sword and she definitely knew how to use it. She was one of the youngest girls to make the purple ranks at the age of twelve. She was skilled enough for guard duty.

The first room was filled with Fire Keeses and Armos statues. With a quick hand, she used her slingshot to take care of the flying menaces. She also had bombs with her to take care of the statues.

She found her way through the doors and defeated enemies here and there. The most interesting battle was against a Stalfos that was twice her size, but being small also had it's advantages. It was easier to sidestep the Stalfos, and easier to attack in the spaces that are hard to reach when one is the same size.

The only disadvantage was that the battle was long; Lania's small sword was not as heavy and direct as the Master Sword. After she had defeated the annoying beast, she started to compare herself to Link. The sword strapped to Link's back was obviously earned and he had to be good to earn something like that. Lania quickly turned her mind to the next task, which was lowering a tall metal grate that lead across a bottomless pit.

She noticed the switch at hidden behind the grate and with ease, she threw Link's borrowed boomerang. The grate fell down with a clang, giving her access to the other side of the pit. With a satisfied smirk, Lania moved through the rest of the temple with ease. Lighting torches and throwing bombs at Beamos was a walk through to her. She had more of a challenge in the Gerudo Training Centre than she had in these rooms so far.

Soon, Lania reached the last leg of the trial, she found herself in the room that was housing the Iron Knuckle, the boss guarding the Silver Gauntlets. She drew her sword and slowly moved to the frozen Iron Knuckle. She tickled it to awaken it and then she quickly backed away.

The Iron Knuckle sprang to life and started to pursue its disturber. With a daft sidestep, Lania found herself behind the Iron Knuckle and slashing it repeatedly. However the Iron Knuckle suddenly swung hard at her left, taking her by surprise. He hit her with the flat of his axe and it sent her flying across the room.

Lania was not knocked unconscious, but she was really disoriented as the Iron Knuckle came slowly towards her. She tried to climb back to her feet, but she felt so dizzy. Suddenly something was in front of her, blocking the Iron Knuckle from attacking her. She sighed in relief as she fell unconscious.

Link had known that that Lania wouldn't be able to handle the Iron Knuckle yet. She was too inexperienced, and Link had a head start on her when he had defeated his first Iron Knuckle. He had defeated so many creatures that swordplay had become instinct and Iron Knuckle was not much harder to defeat than a Stalfos. Lania had gotten lucky when she had beaten it in the first place.

The Iron Knuckle looked at the newcomer fearlessly, but Link moved almost lazily and he was behind the stupid beast before it realized that it was being attacked. Eventually it came around to face Link, who was already out of range by that time.

A growl of frustration was issued from the Iron Knuckle. Link suddenly rushed the Iron Knuckle and swiftly sidestepped the blade and was behind him in a flash. Link delivered the final blows to the monster. It fell to its knees in defeat, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Link walked calmly over to Lania who was still unconscious on the floor where he had left her. He pulled a bottle out of his bag holding a fairy spirit. He opened the bottle in front of Lania, and the fairy healed the girl and himself as well. Lania woke quickly afterwards.

"Link? How did you get up here?" Lania asked, looking at the Hero of Time.

"Shortly after you had left I remembered the shortcut that Twinrova used to take Nabooru to the boss room. Come, we still have the other half of the temple to get through," Link said quietly, pulling Lania to her feet. He went outside to where the chest fell down containing the Silver Gauntlets.

Opening the chest, Link familiarized himself with the Silver Gauntlets that housed the power to lift boulders. Turning to Lania, Link motioned to the fall back to the main level. Lania couldn't believe that Link was going to jump down to the next level.

Link jumped and landed almost graciously on his feet at the entrance to the Spirit Temple. Lania closed her eyes and jumped. She waited for the hard landing but found that someone had caught her. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Link's azure eyes. They held a haunted, neutral look. He gently set her on her feet and strode for the entrance to the temple. Lania felt herself blush lightly before she ran to catch up to him.

"Thank you Link," Lania said shyly, Link grunted in acknowledgement.

Link stared at the huge stone blocking his way deeper into the temple. With a deep breath, Link placed his hands on the wall of stone and began to push. The stone moved and he began to push it faster and soon it fell into the hole that it belonged in, creating a bridge across this hole.

Link motioned for Lania to follow quietly. There was a Beamos sitting in the centre of the room and was waiting for an excuse to use its magical beam to kill something. Link lit a bomb and accurately threw the bomb straight into the monster's eye.

It exploded with a boom and Link quickly shot an arrow at the switch to unlock the doors on the sides. Link ran into the room on the left first and he made short work of the Wolfos that was running around in the room.

Lania watched Link in awe, never had she seen someone kill a Wolfos that fast and come out unscathed. He pulled a small instrument to his lips and a strange but almost familiar melody came forth, yielding a treasure chest.

Link took out the Longshot and fired at the chest and pulled the compass out of it. Not that he really needed it but he grabbed it just the same. Using the hookshot he found his way back across to Lania.

"Lania, can you find your way back to the Gerudo Fortress?" Link asked. Lania looked at him, a flicker of fear crossing her eyes.

"No I don't know the way, I've never been this far into the desert before," Lania said, avoiding Link's eyes.

"Navi?" Link asked pulling his hat from his head. The small fairy looked at Link sleepily.

"What is it Link?" she asked, slightly groggy. A look of concern crossed his face.

"Navi, I want you to take Lania back to the Gerudo Fortress. Then I want you to go home to the Kokiri Forest. You are dying outside of the forest, please my friend. Lania is in danger here. The witches don't have Nabooru, but they would use Lania as a substitute, please do this for me," Link asked quietly, almost pleadingly. Navi grumbled and then looked at Lania who developed a stubborn look on her face.

"I'm not leaving you Link, we started this together and we will finish it together," Lania said stubbornly. Link turned to her, his eyes so brutal and cold that Lania flinched slightly.

"I command you Gerudo to do as you are told and return to the Gerudo Fortress. You are in danger here and you are going now," Link said forcefully, pointing the way for the young Gerudo to go. Lania's eyes filled with shock and she remembered her rank, with a salute, she turned and marched out of the temple.

Navi gave Link a look that said he had stepped out of line, but he ignored her and continued on his way. Soon he found himself against another Iron Knuckle, which he deftly defeated and found his way to the Mirror Shield.

He moved quickly through the rest of the temple and he found himself on the platform that was straight across from where the boss of the Spirit Temple resided. He knew that Lania was not any safer in the desert, but by sending her away, he had hoped that she wouldn't be captured by Twinrova and used against him, however he somehow knew that she hadn't escaped the witches.

Using the sunlight that reflected off Link's shield, he melted away the face of the sand goddess that sat in the middle of the room. With determined eyes, Link used the Longshot to get across to the door behind the face of the statue.

Opening the door, he prepared himself for a battle against a friend that was no longer a friend.

He stepped in the room and it was just like he had remembered. The Iron Knuckle sat on his chair flanked by the hideous hags that controlled it. His eyes darkened slightly at the memory of the room and how he had nearly died here. It was only by the faithfulness of a certain guardian fairy and a healing fairy that he had survived to defeat Ganondorf.

"Let Lania go you hags, she is not yours to fool around with," Link said dangerously. Unsheathing the Master Sword. The witches were slightly surprised that Link knew who was behind the armour of their henchman, but not undaunted.

"She is a Gerudo and she has trespassed in our domain. She is in her rightful place, the useless spawn of Nabooru," Koume sneered, turning to face Link.

"Actually, you are trespassing in Nabooru's domain. She is the rightful keeper of the temple. Since Nabooru is incapable of ridding her domain of your filth, I will be doing it for her," Link said in contempt, advancing toward the Iron Knuckle that had awakened to protect its masters.

"Your cocky now young man, but we will give the pleasure of defeating you to our faithful servant," Kotake cackled.

"I will pass your slave and defeat you Twinrova, mark my words," Link said calmly, as the witches disappeared to leave their dirty work to the Iron Knuckle. Link gazed at the Iron Knuckle and all the years of swordplay pulsed in his mind.

The memories of his close to death experience reminded him that this Iron Knuckle wasn't as stupid as the other ones and quicker to retaliate. He was also having warning bells going off saying that Lania might attack differently than Nabooru did and he would have to watch her movements to a tee.

The Iron Knuckle came to life and started to advance on Link. Link carefully watched its movements and then he swung to the right when the Iron Knuckle brought its axe down in a vertical slash, giving Link the time to get in a hit or two, but he quickly moved out of range in a back flip to get away from the axe coming at him in a horizontal slash.

He repeated this movement for a while until the Iron Knuckle began to figure it out, even though Link was moving by instinct and in no specific pattern. Link dodged a sudden change in the Iron Knuckle's movements.

Link backed away to figure out a new strategy, dodging around the pillars in the room. Link was running out of ideas though, he didn't have anything else to attack the armoured beast with except the Master Sword.

Suddenly he remember a special spell that would protect him from harm for a while and he was certain that he wouldn't need his magic arrows in the battle against Twinrova, so he called forth the power of Nayru's Love. The blue shield surrounded him and he advanced without much caution to the beast.

The Iron Knuckle swung at Link, but he ducked under it and swung at its back that was vulnerable. Iron Knuckle had had too many blows to its back and it fell to its knees as the armour fell away, revealing Lania. Link caught her as she fell over and the witches appeared. Link extended the shield to protect Lania.

"Looks like I defeated your servant. Now are you going to honour me with a battle?" Link asked coldly. The witches seemed stunned at the fact that a mere boy had defeated their Iron Knuckle. They disappeared cackling and Link calmly made sure that Lania was all right.

"Link?" she asked groggily. Link nodded and then gently set her down. He would come back for her after he had dealt with the witches. The barrier would protect her for a time and if he kept the witches busy, she would be perfectly safe.

Link opened the door that went into the room that was the boss's battlefield. He climbed to the top of the platform and strode to the middle. The witches appeared for the final battle.

"One question for you little hero, how is it that you know everything there is to know about us, and our brainwashing abilities?" Koume snarled. Link glared at her coldly and kept his mouth shut.

"What's the matter little hero, is you tongue stuck to the roof of you mouth in terror?" Kotake cackled.

"We'll see who has the last laugh," Link said confidently and icily. The sisters were taken aback by his confidence.

"It will be our pleasure," Twinrova cackled together. Link waited patiently for the battle to begin. Soon the witches stopped fighting and turned to Link.

"With my fire I will burn him to the bone," Koume said, finally rising up on her broomstick in front of an unimpressed Hero of Time.

"I will freeze him to his soul," Kotake cackled, rising up into the air on her broomstick as well.

Link readied the Mirror Shield, and noted that Kotake was flying above his head and Koume was preparing to toss fire at him. Koume let it fly and Link aimed it right for Kotake that was now flying slightly in front of him. She let out a scream of frustration. Link moved around keeping both witches in sight.

Kotake was waiting for Koume to get into position to let loose her magic blast of ice. But once again, Link reflected the icy blast at Koume this time. Repeating this strategy soon the witches gave up on that strategy and came up with a new form of attacking.

They combined their forms and became the sorceress Twinrova. Link was relieved, as this was the easier form to tackle, usually. Twinrova decided that it would through ice at Link who reversed the effect that the spell was supposed to have by absorbing the power into the Mirror Shield. Twinrova ignored that and sent another beam of ice at Link. The shield was growing more intense as the power pulsed on the surface.

Again, Twinrova ignored it and sent out another beam of ice. Link smirked as the shield fired the magic back at the sorceress. It knocked Twinrova down and Link ran at her with and delivered a sharp jump attack at her. It had to be painful but Link continued to slash at her while she was down.

Twinrova was surprised by the magnitude of the attack. They decided to try fire and ice combos to see if they could kill the young man. Link adjusted to the strategy almost instantly. His shield absorbed the first attack, which was fire, and he dodged the rest of them until Twinrova threw out more fire. Soon the shield was charged with three hits of magic and Link moved in for the final assault.

Link hit the monster with a powerful jump attack and then he gave her a final slash to her middle and she broke apart, defeated. Kotake and Koume began to argue ferociously. Link ignored them until the halos appeared above their heads.

"I hope that the goddesses judge you fairly, have fun," Link said with a bit of a cocky smirk. They gave him a fearful look before they were on their way to the heavens for judgement day. Suddenly something occurred to him, maybe Kariah had to go back and pass judgement on the spirits of Koume and Kotake. Link smirked at the thought and wondered if he could find out the result later.

Lania found her way into the room and made her way up to stand beside Link as the witches fought amongst themselves. She wondered what he was thinking but was distracted when a ray of blue light flooded the room.

"I have to go to the Sacred Realm, would you like to come with me?" Link said, turning to Lania. She nodded fearfully, but followed Link into the ring of light. It brightened and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself looking at her mother, Nabooru.

"Link, has she been a bother to you?" Nabooru asked, looking sternly at her daughter.

"Not really, it's good to see you again Nabooru. You now remember your life as the Sage of Spirit and the happenings of the forgotten Imprisoning War. I need your assistance again, Ganondorf has brainwashed the king and only the power of the sages will set him free. The Seventh Sage, Zelda, is also in danger. We need to hurry. When I get to Hyrule Field and close to the Hyrule City, I will call you from the chamber and we will confront King Harkinian and Ganondorf," Link said to Nabooru.

"But Link, isn't it risky to have all the sages in the same room as the wielder of the Triforce of Power? Not to mention the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage? It would be the golden opportunity for Ganondorf to strike us down," Nabooru argued.

"Under normal circumstances yes Sage of Spirit, but Ganondorf and the princess don't remember the Imprisoning War and he doesn't remember the power of the sages. You will all be safe for a time," Kariah said, coming into the Chamber of Sages. Link nodded and Nabooru accepted. Lania stood there in confusion.

"I give you the power of the Sage of Spirit. We must make haste Hero," Nabooru said formally, giving Link the Spirit Medallion. The Chamber of Sages disappeared and Link, Lania and Kariah appeared on the platform.

"So, we have finally made it to this point," Link said quietly, turning to Kariah. She nodded absentmindedly, before turning away.

"Kari, what is wrong?" Link asked concerned, pulling her into a hug. She slowly relaxed slightly but she looked out into the desert.

"Ganondorf will issue a war on the King of Hyrule after you free him. The two streams are going to merge into one and the evil will be locked away for a time. Soon there will be a time of piece and prosperity, and you will return to your destinies, all of you," Kariah said cryptically, pulling herself out of his arms.

"Would someone explain what is going on with you and my mother?" Lania butted in, glaring at Link.

"She is the Sage of Spirit and she and Link must save the King of Hyrule because he is the Hero of Time and it is his duty to protect the Royal Family. Net to the Sheikah but that's besides the point," Kariah explained, calling Arden to her side, "Now we are taking you back to the Gerudo Fortress and then we are heading to Hyrule City. I promise that you will get in on the fights later."

They headed back to the fortress with the moon lighting the way.

Zelda snuck out of the castle and headed down to Hyrule City. Ganondorf had raised the taxes and the people no longer had homes. They had moved away and now only a few remained. She smiled encouragingly to those who she saw and went on her way. She stopped at the Temple of Time to pray to the goddesses.

"Din, Nayru, Farore, please, if you are listening, send the Hero soon, Ganondorf is becoming more violent. I fear that my father's life is in more danger now than it was three weeks ago. I fear that Ganondorf will kill him at anytime and there won't be anything that I can do to stop him. Please, send him soon," Zelda pleaded in her prayer. She started to make her way back to the castle through the damp night. On the way she pondered about several things.

It seemed that her last hope was the Hero or her brother and her cousin to come to save her. She had sent them a message but she hadn't heard back. Her brother was also with them and if they knew of Hyrule's plight she knew that they would come running home. Her brother, Kael was a bastard child and was not really the crown prince to the throne but she knew that he cared for her. Her father had slept with a young woman when he was very young. She died soon after and because they weren't married the child was a bastard.

Zelda always wondered if her brother resented her for taking his place as the next ruler or not. He wanted to have an adventure and had left when he was sixteen and Zelda was fourteen. It had been two years since her brother had banded with her cousin, Conan.

With these thoughts swirling in her head she entered the castle as quietly as she could. Unfortunately Ganondorf had been waiting for her return.

"Welcome home Princess, I hope you had a good journey," Ganondorf said acidly. Zelda got the hint that she was maybe not supposed to return.

"I'm glad to see you too," Zelda said sweetly. She turned to the closet and pulled out a dry dress. Ganondorf took the hint and left the room with a snarl. Zelda knew that she was laying her life on the line every time she was disrespectful to Ganondorf. There was nothing else she could do though. She didn't want to be used by him; she would rather die.

There was a polite knock on her door and Zelda was slightly surprised. She opened the door and encountered a soldier.

"Princess Zelda, your brother Kael has arrived.

**Yay! Emeralddestiny I did it! I got it up before camp! I would like to thank you Emeralddestiny, Dragon Sword Master and Hopeless Maiden. You were the only ones I received reviews from.**

**Please, Please Review!**

**Kariah**


	18. Freedom of the King

Freedom of the King

Zelda's eyes widened in shock, and she ran past the guard at a neck-breaking pace down to the throne room. Her brother was in a chamber off to the side. He was bloody and clearly unconscious.

"What happened to him?" Zelda gasped as she grasped her brother's hand.

"He claimed that he was attacked by a bandit and that he was on his way back here to visit you Princess. However he is in bad shape. The healers don't think he will live much longer," another soldier that was tending the prince said quietly.

Zelda's eyes welled up with tears. Her brother had gotten her note after all only to be gravely injured to visit her. She stayed with him for the rest of the night, quietly talking to him and cleaning his wounds.

About two hours before dawn, Kael opened his eyes and found his sister sleeping quietly with her head on his chest.

"Zelda?" he whispered hoarsely. Zelda jerked awake and found that Kael was staring at her in wonder.

"My sister, how beautiful you have grown these past two years," he whispered gently pulling a hand through her golden hair.

"Kael, you came back," Zelda whispered, tears in her eyes. He gave her a half smile.

"I promised myself that I would see you one last time before I died. A big pig-like creature attacked me out on the plain. Conan and the others are still out there. I promised and prayed that I would see you again sister. Please forgive me," he whispered, his breathing steadily growing shallower.

"No Kael, you can't leave me. I need you brother; you are all that I have left. Dad has gone insane," Zelda sobbed.

"Sister, Father hasn't gone insane, he is just brainwashed. You must stay alive for the Hero; he will set Father free. He will come with the band of Hyrulian knights that Conan is leading and if he doesn't he will bring the sages," Kael said weakly.

"The sages? What do you mean Kael, who are the sages?" Zelda asked clutching his hand in her small one.

"May the Goddess's watch over you Zelda, be careful," He said before closing his eyes forever. Zelda's eyes welled with many tears and she grieved. She knew that the only reason she had to live know was if Ganondorf needed her for something. She only had a fragile hope for the Hero now. He should have been here by now.

Link and Kariah had left Lania in the Gerudo Fortress and were currently pushing Epona and Arden at a neck-breaking gallop. They had to make it to Hyrule City fast. Suddenly Link could hear the galloping of many hooves and he looked behind him and noticed that a band of wild horses that lived on Hyrule's plains were following them.

"_The wild ones have noticed that Arden is their lord and they are following them, they will come in handy when you call upon the sages,_" Kariah said, using telepathy, knowing that Link wouldn't be able to hear her while they were riding at such a speed.

They started to slow down as the walls around Hyrule became visible. Soon, Kariah, Link and the wild ones were walking and Kariah turned to Link.

"Hero, it is time to call upon the sages. Hold forth six medallions, and with the Spirit of the Hero of Time, call them from the Sacred Realm," Kariah instructed, stopping Arden. Link nodded and from the bottom of his spirit, the words were bidden from his mouth.

"By the power of the Triforce of Courage, the Master Sword, and the Ocarina of Time, I am the Hero of Time, the champion of the Goddesses. I call upon the Light of Purity, the Shadows of Mystery, the Forest of Wilds, the Waters of Diversity, the Fire of Rebirth, and the Spirit of Protection, I call thee from the Sacred Realm of the Goddesses to aid me in the coming war and to free the leader of the land," Link summoned, closing his eyes and feeling the power that pulsed through the medallions laying in his hands.

"Link, look up," Kariah whispered, pointing a hand to the sky. Link's gaze followed her finger and he found that there were brilliant sets of light descending from the heavens. Soon the lights began to fall in bigger clumps of the same colours and they also began to take shape. The yellow lights took on the first physical shape. Rauru appeared out of the light, shortly followed by Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, and Nabooru.

"Sages, we now stand close to the gates of evil, we will be venturing into the castle itself. The drawbridge is closed and we have no way in at the moment. Do any of you have any suggestions?" Link asked facing the sages. They all looked at Link as though he was stupid.

"What?" Link asked indignantly, "Is it a sin to ask for help?"

"I thought that it would be easy for you to figure out how to get in there. You are the thief that was able to get into Hyrule City with no problem at all," Kariah pointed out softly. Link's eyes widened in shock, he had forgotten about being a thief, his destiny seemed to change the moment he encountered the girl in the market place, who was incidentally the princess of Hyrule. He looked at Kariah and she had a slightly sad but unreadable expression in her eyes.

"Why can't I remember?" Link shouted looking at Kariah. She held his gaze for a moment before turning away.

"The only way into Hyrule City is to jump into the River of Time and let it take you to the Temple of Time, from there you will be able to get us inside the walls. I warn you that the streets of Hyrule City have become haunted and barren. There are lost souls wandering the streets, ready to take away your soul. Be careful and we must hurry, the King is deteriorating fast," Kariah said firmly, refusing to look at him. Link muttered something incoherently and then he played the Prelude of Light.

He found himself within the halls of the Temple of Time. He quietly snuck out of the temple and found himself on the deserted streets of Hyrule City. Link hugged the shadows and slowly moved his way to the gatehouse. He kept a keen eye on the town and his eyes suspiciously followed anyone that was moving around.

He eventually made it to the gatehouse and to his utter surprise, there was nobody guarding the mechanism that lowered the bridge. He kicked the latch free and with a groan the bridge fell open.

Kariah led the six sages on the backs of the wild ones and Epona through the gate. Link rushed out of the gatehouse and swung up onto Epona's back and they all galloped towards the castle.

Zelda was still sitting beside Kael's still form when Ganondorf entered the room.

"My dear Zelda, what has happened?" Ganondorf asked, sugar coating his words. Zelda however wasn't fooled.

"You should know, it was your minions that destroyed him," Zelda retorted bitterly. Ganondorf moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. Zelda flinched slightly at the contact.

"It's alright little flower, your father and brother will meet in the same realm soon. If you would like to join them you can," Ganondorf said silkily gently caressing the golden locks that fell around Zelda's face. Her sapphire eyes were still glistening with tears, but they hardened and she pulled away and left the room in disgust.

She made her way to her room and out onto the balcony. The clouds above warned that foul weather was on the way. She frowned but there was nothing she could do about the death cloud that seemed to make its berth above the castle. With a sigh of despair, Zelda turned her gaze to Hyrule City that had long been mostly deserted. The first thing that she noticed was that the sky to the south was finally clear and the field was returning to life. She noticed that the clouds started at the battlements that surrounded the city and the castle. Next she noticed that something was approaching the castle on horseback. She counted eight riders and a sudden fear distressed her. If it was her cousin Conan he would be killed at the gates, and if it was the Hero, he too was in grave danger. She watched them for a few moments before she was able to make out the physical appearance of the lead rider.

Link glanced up as they rode to the castle and for a brief moment his azure orbs were looking to into the fearful sapphire ones of the princess. He gave a slight nod that he had acknowledged her and then he returned his gaze to the gate that was guarded by the king's men.

"Halt!" The guards demanded menacing their spears and the now stopped horses, "What is your purpose at Hyrule Castle?"

"We are here to speak to the King, and let me just say that if you don't say yes, you will have wished you had," Link said calmly, but the dangerous tone behind the calmness seemed to shake the guards slightly.

"You are threatening us, how do we know that you won't threaten the King?" one soldier asked nervously, seeing the magnificent blade on Link's back. Link rolled his eyes and stepped closer.

"We have been summoned, you would do well to order the drawbridge down. Unless of course you would like to answer to the King's right hand man, Ganondorf," Link smirked. At the mention of Ganondorf the guards paled slightly and with two sharp raps on the ground, the guard in the gatehouse lowered the bridge to admit the sages and the Hero and the Lady.

Link nodded curtly to the guards and they approached the throne room. Link knew which way to go with the memories of the time glitch he had experience when he was after Din's Ruby that Ganondorf had stolen.

To have a dramatic effect, Link slammed the Great Hall doors open, and proudly strode into the hall. Ganondorf was sitting beside the king when it had happened.

"Who dares to approach the king without paying the proper respect!" Ganondorf demanded calmly. Link's eyes narrowed as he remembered the fateful battle on the top of Hyrule Castle.

"I have come seeking the aid of the King, there are monsters appearing all over the place and the people are getting killed," Link spoke half truthfully. Link slowly approached the king with the six sages behind him and Kariah beside him.

"And what are they here for?" Ganondorf snarled pointing to the six sages that walked behind Link.

"They are my friends and they agree with me. King of Hyrule, please hear our plea, we come to ask for your assistance to rid the land of the evil beings that are roaming," Link said, still walking closer. Ganondorf finally noticed the hilt of the blade that was strapped across Link's back.

"That is the Master Sword. What is it doing in your possession? You have stolen from the temple," Ganondorf raged, getting up from his chair beside the king. Link smirked slightly and then turned his gaze to the king who was trying to speak.

"Yo..u ha..ve tr..ess..pass..ed.. wi.thin the sa..cred do.ors of time.. for ..that.. you mus..t be.. pu..nis..hed.," King Harkinian whispered. Ganondorf rushed to the King's side and said soothing words to the king. Link shook his head in disgust.

"_Link, we don't have much time. Ganondorf sees us as a potential threat, you must free the King and chase Ganondorf out. You won't defeat him today, it will happen later. He is too strong to defeat right now, but we can force him to retreat for a while,_" Kariah said in telepathy, slipping him the ocarina. Link glanced at her in confusion.

"_Play the Lullaby of the Triforce, the rest will work on it's own,_" Kariah smiled softly. Link nodded and while Ganondorf was filling the kings head with lies and deception, Link played Zelda's Lullaby, the Lullaby of the Triforce. At first it sounded softly but gradually filled the hall and Ganondorf froze at the sound of the Ocarina of Time.

Each sage had their hands raised to the heavens and their respective glow around them. Kariah's voice was soon heard in the ancient song of the Goddesses, long forgotten to the people of Hyrule.

Zelda ran into the Great Hall and froze as she took in the sight before her. The melody of the goddesses and the power behind the sages seemed to awaken a sense in her. Suddenly she saw flashes of her past timeline…

Flash 

_Ganondorf attacked the palace in a huge frontal assault. All who were in the Great Hall were slaughtered immediately. Impa had woken her and they had made a quick getaway on Libby. _

**Flash**

_Zelda caught sight of a small figure clothed in green with a small fairy fluttering by his ear. She threw something towards him as they raced away._

**Flash**

_Seven long years of training with her surrogate mother, Impa and finally seeing the man that finally appeared out of the Sacred Realm._

**Flash**

_She followed the Hero to most of the entrances of the temples to play him the songs of purity, mystery, wilds, diversity, rebirth and protection._

**Flash**

_Revealing herself to the hero and the final battle…_

Zelda suddenly realized that she was the seventh sage and that she should be joining them in this ritual. She slowly walked to the left side of the Hero. Kariah was singing on his right. Link noticed her beside him and he slowly withdrew the ocarina from his lips. Curiously he watched as Zelda slipped her right hand in his left hand.

The electricity from the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom drew the energy from the sages and combined together, they shot the impulsive light at Ganondorf and the King. Ganondorf was knocked down and bound by the magic. The king's paled eyes began to clear to a normal sapphire blue.

Kariah had stopped singing and the magic auras around the sages and Zelda disappeared. Link was acutely aware of Zelda's hand still gripping his in fear and excitement.

King Harkinian's eyes cleared and the first thing he saw was his daughter holding the hand of a handsome young man.

"Zelda?" He asked, surprised to see her holding a man's hand. Zelda dropped Link's hand and rushed to her father's side.

"Father, you're alright!" Zelda cried, hugging him tightly. Link, Kariah and the Sages all watched quietly. The King then looked back at the small group in front of him.

"Darunia? My sworn brother!" The king asked in disbelief. Darunia smiled and thumped his chest in a greeting.

"Brother King. Welcome back to the world of the living," Darunia greeted moving up to the throne to give the king a welcome back handshake. Link and Kariah both smiled quietly at the greetings of the nations.

"You must be the Princess of the Zora!" King Harkinian exclaimed, standing and giving Ruto's hand a shake.

"And Rauru, it's been a while since you have been to the castle. Impa, hello," the king exclaimed. He spotted two unfamiliar people though. One was Gerudo and the other was a small child. The King's eyes narrowed slightly as the Gerudo stepped forward.

"Gerudo, what are you doing here?" The king asked, almost harshly. Link didn't like how the guards had shifted.

"Nabooru is the leader of the Gerudo and her people have never attacked your palace, it was those that are under Ganondorf's influence that have. However she is now in control over all of her people. She is your ally, King Harkinian," Link said calmly, putting himself in front of the Sage of Spirit.

"You trust her, Hylian?" the king asked astonished. Link nodded and Nabooru stepped around Link to address the king herself.

"King Harkinian, I have come in this time of trouble to offer my warriors should you need them," Nabooru said, bowing slightly to the king. King Harkinian nodded.

"And why is there a child here in the hall?" King Harkinian asked, pointing to Saria, who was standing at Link's side.

"Saria lives in the Kokiri Forest. She is their representative for this meeting of races," Link said, speaking up again. Harkinian and Zelda's eyes widened at Saria. The people of the forest were supposed to be a myth. Saria stared back levelly. Link chuckled lightly at their expressions.

"Saria raised me, and gave me my first ocarina, they are not a myth," Link said calmly, as the king and Zelda both regained their composure.

"And who are you young man?" Harkinian asked, taking in Link's sword and fancy clothes.

"_Kari, what do I say to him, am I the Prince of Labrynna or the Hero of Time?_" Link panicked. Her violet gaze gave him nothing and she didn't answer. Link glanced at Ganondorf who was struggling against his magical bonds. He wondered how he would take the news of him being the Hero of Time, although the Master Sword probably gave him away already. Link met the King's eyes.

"I am the Hero of Time, champion of the Goddesses, and born of the Hylian. My name is Link," Link said confidently and calmly. He drew the Master Sword as proof of his title. Harkinian rose and so did Zelda.

"Welcome, messenger of the Goddesses. You are very welcome in our home," King Harkinian said, giving Link a bow in return.

"You!" Ganondorf spat, his memories also returning to an extent, except the memories of Link defeating him. Link stared coolly back at the King of Evil.

"Traitor! Guards arrest him," The king shouted. The guards moved but with a wave of Kariah's hand the magical bonds that held Ganondorf released him and Ganondorf escaped in a cloud of black smoke. Link watched impassively as the smoke cleared.

"King Harkinian, the leaders of their people are going to rally their armies, we will need all the help we can get. I will go to Kakariko to get the villages to fight Ganondorf; it is war against the Gerudo King who has brought the armies of hell with him. We will need every available male fighter. The women and children are to head to Goron City and the depths of the mountains with Rauru and the priests of the Tempe of Time. Impa, if you can find any of your people left, bring them here. Saria, lead your people deep into the Lost Woods, as children I refuse that you will fight. Ruto, send all your fighters. The females of your race are just as capable as the males. We will need them all. Nabooru, bring your warriors and that goes for you Darunia," Link said, taking complete command of the sages that followed him to rescue the king.

"The rest of us are going to provision and fix the gate that leads into Hyrule City. We will not be undone. Each race must bring their food and the Kokiri will gather food and give it to the Gorons for the provisions of the Hylians and the Gerudo, the Zora must bring fish and the people must bring anything they have," Link said, sending each sage on their way.

"Link, you have not introduced us to this other young woman you have with you," Harkinian said, walking up to Kariah.

"That is Kari, she brought me to the other races, she was my guide through a temporary memory lapse," Link said quietly not meeting her eyes. When Zelda had united the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of courage for a moment, he felt that they had a destiny that couldn't be denied. He glanced at the young blonde standing near the thrones. She was definitely beautiful and the same girl that he had met on the streets of Hyrule City.

"You two seem very close, are you sure that you aren't more than friends?" Zelda asked working up the nerve and giving Link a nervous glance. Much to Link and Zelda's surprise, Kariah chuckled at the princess.

"He's yours if you are interested princess," Kariah said, almost bluntly and Link felt something in his stomach twist. Zelda however wasn't fooled; the look that Link gave Kariah explained that that wasn't the case.

"Be nice to him Zelda, I have a mission of my own and I must leave now if I'm going to put it to use," Kariah said, not looking into Link's eyes.

"_Link, I've told you before that we cannot be, I insist that you learn to appreciate Zelda, she is your future after all. Give it time Hero. I'm going out to find Conan and the rest of the Hylian riders. Hopefully I won't be too late. Look for us in the east at dawn on the fourth day. Remember that Ganondorf is strong, but with Hyrule united, you are stronger. Good Luck and stay safe Link, the Hero of Time._" Kariah said as she disappeared out of the door.

"_Good Luck, Kariah,_" Link said, his eyes filled with sorrow as he watched her retreating figure. With a shake of his head, Link turned to see the king and his daughter and the rest of the soldiers looking at him.

"We have to get prepared, any of you soldiers that have carpentry skills, we need to fix the houses as best as we can for the warriors that will need places to stay," Link said, looking at the troubled King.

"Link, isn't this a bit sudden, we don't even know if Ganondorf will attack us," The King said quietly. Link and Zelda's eyes both narrowed in disagreement.

"Ganondorf is in possession of the Triforce of Power. It was hidden in the worst place possible and so he found it. How that gold fragment of the Triforce ended up with Din's Ruby is beyond me but he has it. Ganondorf wants control of Hyrule and he will come back here to kill you to get it. We must be ready to fight the King of Evil and defeat him to restore the balance. We have no choice that is why I was born, that is why I'm here. Zelda was born to restore that balance and here we stand on the brink of disgrace. We will win this war, or die fighting," Link said with no hesitation.

"He's right father, he is courageous and wise, I trust him and he wields the Triforce of Courage as I wield the Triforce of Wisdom, we must fight if we are to return Hyrule to its former glory. We must," Zelda said wisely. The King melted at his daughters words and wisdom.

"Very well. Lets get prepared, we have much to do,"

**A special thanks goes out to:**

**Hopeless Maiden – _Thanks for your encouragement, your right the reviews will come!_**

**Par armsford – _Thanks for your review, I hope that it is still going as strong as I started although sometimes it feels like I'm losing faith in it, but not to worry we are almost done two more chapters to go!_**

**Dragon Sword Master – _Thanks so much for your review and for sticking with me for a very long time. I'm sorry but you may be disappointed with the outcome of this story, but I promise it is for a good reason._**

**Blondie 91- _You scared me for a while when you disappeared ;P Glad to have you back on board, thanks for your reviews_**

**Living Arrow – _Sorry for the guilt trip on the other chapter lol. Thank you for the review girl and for getting me out of that box. It was definitely a challenge to wiggle out of._**

**Emeralddestiny – _Ok missy, you had better get that computer fixed soon or I'm going to go crazy. Talk to you soon._**

_**And another thanks goes out to all the readers who didn't review. I don't know who you are but by the number of hits I can appreciate that you took the time to read the chapter. I only request that you leave a review this time around.**_

**Kariah**


	19. Battle of Hyrule Field

Battle of Hyrule Field

Link walked through the deserted town, taking note of all the places that could be used and where. After the races of Hyrule had left to rally there respective people, the drawbridge into the town had been closed, and all other entrances and exits blocked. Suddenly something occurred to Link. What if the enemy came through the natural borders? The mountains that protected the town now seemed to be an enemy of the town. Link frowned at the mountains that surrounded the town, and decided that if Ganondorf wanted to use the mountains, the people would have to stop him.

He continued making his rounds around the town and he eventually ran into Zelda. Link was surprised and a little suspicious of her.

"What are you doing down here Princess?" Link asked icily.

"I came to see what you were up to Link," Zelda said softly, coming a little closer. Link looked at her levelly.

"Checking to make sure that we will be secure. Ganondorf will not hesitate to attack a weak point in our defences," Link said, rather harshly. Zelda didn't seem to notice as she looked around.

"You are the boy that rescued me from that guild. I never had the chance to properly thank you for that," Zelda spoke softly. Link remembered that day and the way she had figured out a way for him to escape. He almost wished she hadn't because then he wouldn't have met Kariah in the Temple of Time.

"I am, but I have changed a lot from the thief I once was. It's funny how destiny seems to have its own ideas of how people should live," Link said quietly. Zelda nodded.

"I'm confused though Link, who are we, why did all this happen, why do I have memories that aren't really mine? How did I know that you and the rest of those people were sages? I just don't understand, how can this be?" Zelda asked, giving the Hero some things to think about as well.

"I don't even know what I am anymore Princess, all I know is that when this is all over, there is no way that we will be turning back to any old life. I just know that things will never be the same after this battle," Link said quietly, leaving some of his coldness behind.

"Everything changes because of war," Zelda said quietly. Link had the sudden urge to hug Zelda, and let her know that it would be all right.

Link and Zelda both suddenly heard the sounds of the drums. Link called Epona, who was grazing in the meadow before Hyrule Castle and she came running. He mounted and saw the disappointed look on Zelda's pretty features.

"I suppose you want to come with huh?" Link asked, dismounting so he could lift her onto Epona's back. She nodded and Link lifted her onto Epona's back. This time around he was much more gentle because he remembered the last time.

**Flashback**

He grabbed Zelda and practically threw her up on Libby. She gave a slight shriek as Link did this but didn't have time to hesitate because Link was shortly on the horse behind her.

**End Flashback**

Zelda was thinking of the same moment and when their eyes met, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you for doing lifting me so much more gently this time around," Zelda said with a bit of a smirk that looked odd on her face. Link grinned back feeling something that he never thought he would feel again. It was fun to be around Zelda.

Together the Hero of Time and the Sage of Time headed to the gatehouse to see who was at the gate. The quickly climbed the ramparts to look over the wall and in front of the gates were five score **(1)** Gorons and each Goron was carrying more than their weight in food.

"Open the gates Brother!" Darunia said with a wave. Link signalled for the gate soldier to lower the drawbridge. The Gorons came in and assembled in the middle of the city.

"Brother Link, we have brought with us all the bombs that we could harvest and that we had in storage. We also had a few Powder Kegs lying around and we have brought them too. Also Biggoron was able to craft several swords for you Hylians to use," Darunia said, giving Link a stock report. Link nodded fairly pleased with the amount of weapons that had been brought by the Gorons.

"That is very good, take the bombs and the provisions to the castle. We don't want the bombs in the village. If the enemy decides to use fire against us we don't want the bombs in range of fire, and the swords can go to the armoury," Link said, directing them to the castle.

"Link, the Zoran warriors are here!" Zelda shouted from the ramparts. Link heard the horn in the distance and Darunia nodded. Link walked back to the wall and greeted King Zora and the warriors. Ruto and many other female Zora's were among the warriors.

"Ruto, welcome," Link said, shaking her hand. All of the females were carrying large baskets of fish. The two races headed to Hyrule Castle and Link rejoined Zelda on the battlements to watch for the others.

"What do you think our odds are of winning this war Link?" Zelda asked softly as he came to her side to watch the field. Link looked at her curiously before turning back to look out on the field.

"I am fairly confident that we will be extremely outnumbered," Link said calmly. Zelda looked at him in confusion. How could he be so calm about something like war? People were going to die!

"How can you be so calm about it all?" Zelda asked, looking up at Link, confusion in her eyes, "Aren't you worried that you could be killed?" Link glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and then he slowly turned to face her.

"I won't die Princess, I can assure you that?" Link said, an almost haunted look in his eyes. Zelda was definitely surprised and confused with the look and she wasn't sure how to act. To her, Link was really mysterious, even more so than he was when she had first met him in Hyrule City.

"Care to explain?" Zelda asked, curiosity in her icy tone. Link frowned slightly and glanced at her.

"Why so curious?" Link answered, asking her another question. Zelda felt a small blush creep up onto her face. Link took in the blush for a moment,

"I see," he said quietly. Zelda's face flushed even redder.

"I'm just curious, about your adventures, and, and why you have such a confidence. I want to find out what makes you so strong, even in the face of terrible peril!" Zelda blurted out, blushing furiously. Link raised a blonde eyebrow at Zelda.

"If you truly want to hear the answer," Link said quietly. Zelda nodded quickly.

"All my life I eluded death, from the time I was a baby to now. I have learned that death is not death; it's just a changing of worlds. It's the adventure outside of this world, but as great as that would be, there is still adventure in this world, and until one beats the odds and challenges in this world and their time has run out, it will be time to start a new adventure in the new world," Link said quietly, looking away from Zelda.

"Did Kari teach you that?" Zelda asked softly, inching closer to the hero. Link's brow furrowed thoughtfully before he answered,

"I suppose she did, not intentionally though," Link said, thoughtfully.

"Tell me more about her, she intrigues me. Why would she ride out and let Ganondorf go?" Zelda asked coming closer still to the hero.

"Kariah rode out to find the Hylian riders, your cousin Conan and the riders headed southeast into the Hylia Mountains. She hopes to catch up to them in time to help us. As to why she let Ganondorf go, she never said. Your guess is as good as mine," Link explained, turning back to watch the field.

"Interesting, she is very brave to hunt down my cousin. Hang on did you say Kariah? As in the Goddess of Time Kariah?" Zelda asked incredulously. Link merely nodded before pointing out something on the field.

"Look, to the southeast, it's the Kokiri, and…" Link broke off in astonishment.

"Sheikah warriors," Zelda said calmly. Link was dumbfounded, who knew that there were so many warriors left. There were at least ten score and they were walking with the Kokiri, protecting them.

"Saria, you're in trouble girl," Link grumbled. The Kokiri weren't supposed to be participating in this war. He had strictly told Saria to hide her people deep in the Lost Woods. Another movement to the southwest caught Link's attention. The Gerudos were racing for Hyrule City on their steeds. Suddenly the lead rider blew a horn and it sounded out around the field and it was a signal of danger.

"Link! Look, the Sheikah and the Kokiri are running!" Zelda yelled, pointing out to the southeast. The Gerudo riders were closing in on the gate.

"Open the gate!" Link shouted above the roar of the people on his side of the wall. Soon the Sheikah and the Kokiri also passed through the gate and then Link saw the wave of monsters running for Hyrule City.

"Close the gate!" Link yelled and the bridge started going up. All the sages with the exception of Rauru joined Link swiftly on the ramparts.

"Nabooru, where did they come from?" Link demanded, looking back at the army marching steadily to the town.

"They appeared in the desert and it was a good thing that we were ready to leave, otherwise we would have been slaughtered. We escaped without any deaths, only Ganondorf is on horseback, the rest are marching," Nabooru said, looking back out at the oncoming army.

"When is Kariah going to be back?" Darunia asked, watching the army.

"She said look for us to the southeast on the fourth dawn. That would be tomorrow morning. We must hold out until then," Link said determined. Something suddenly tugged on Link's tunic.

"Link, what are we supposed to do?" Saria asked, letting go of his tunic. Link's face looked at her helplessly.

"Why did you come Saria? I told you and the rest of the Kokiri to hide in the Lost Woods. This isn't your fight." Link said, thoroughly annoyed.

"We came with food for your army, and lots of arrows and Deku Sticks and Deku Nuts and slings with lots of Deku Seeds for your little warriors. We came because the Deku Tree told us to and that the past war wouldn't end up with the same destruction that the first war handed Hyrule. We will fight for you Hero of Time. Our leader is the Deku Tree and we are here on his orders," Saria said, somewhat defiantly.

"Fine, Zelda, I need you to go to the Temple of Time and ring the bell to alert those in the castle that the army is on its way. Nabooru, I need you to post sentries around the battlements and keep an eye on the army. Impa and your warriors go to the armoury and make sure that everyone is armed. Slings to all of the Kokiri and bows and arrows to the Zoran, Gerudo, Hylian and yourselves. Gorons should use the wooden staffs and swords of their choosing. The bombs and kegs will stay at the castle until we need them…" A young Goron interrupted Link.

"Sir Link, would we have time to set up a bomb field?" he asked. Link's eyes widened at the wonderful idea.

"Lania! How close are the enemy?" Link shouted to the top of the wall were Lania was working on sentry duty.

"On foot I'd say a few hours yet," Lania shouted back. Link nodded and pointed to the Goron who had spoken.

"Go, and hurry we will need all the time we can get," Link said, directing some of the Gorons to the castle. Suddenly the bells in the Temple of Time began to ring and everyone turned to look at the temple.

"Sheikah, take the army and arm them, those Gerudos whom are already armed will stay in case of an emergency, lets go to the castle. Link said, mounting Epona who seemed to stay near him.

Link was the last of the people to head to the armoury; he had gone and informed Harkinian of all that was happening. The king was astonished by the amount of people that had come to defend Hyrule. He was also very proud to be the king of such a devoted country.

"Link, I must ask a question of you, you are not of noble birth, but would you consider becoming Zelda's husband?" Harkinian asked. Link's eyes widened slightly at the request.

"I don't know your majesty, I am not likely worthy of the princess. I am not a prince and I don't know if I had a father of noble birth…" Harkinian interrupted Link.

"I think that my daughter has found her knight," Harkinian said seriously. Link turned away unsure what to say or do. His heart was still sore for Kariah, not Zelda. Silently the king and the hero entered the armoury. Link and the king both found a young Sheikah warrior moving around the weapons.

"Sheikah, state your name," Link said coldly as the young Sheikah stood to attention.

"My name is Sheik of the Sheikah. I have been waiting for you Hero, Nabooru has requested that you where this tunic instead of chain mail. It has magic woven into its cloth and you will be able to resist whatever is thrown at you," Sheik said, handing Link the black tunic.

Link stared at the tunic for a moment. Black was the highest position in the Gerudo society. Only the King of the Gerudo could wear black. Did this mean that he was the King of the Gerudo? Link didn't have time to wonder, he quickly removed the red tunic that told of his old rank in the Gerudo society and donned the black tunic.

Link then sheathed the Master Sword across his back and he place the Mirror Shield in front of the scabbard. He also donned the rest of his weaponry, he glanced at Sheik who was helping the King get armoured up. A sudden memory surfaced in his mind.

**Flash**

_Link ran into the Temple of Time and there standing just inside was Sheik. _

"_There was a legend of the Triforce that has been passed down by my people, the Sheikah. One who obtains the Triforce with a righteous heart shall have his wish granted and lead Hyrule into a Golden Age. One tainted with an evil heart shall not have his wish fulfilled, but left with a fragment of the Triforce that most represents that person. The ones chosen by destiny will receive the other two fragments. The Triforce of Courage fragment, belongs to you Link, the Hero of Time, and the Triforce of Wisdom belongs to the Seventh Sage," Sheik said, suddenly waving his hands in a fancy formation and in a blink of an eye, the Princess of Hyrule was standing where Sheik had been._

"I will meet you at the gate Link," Harkinian said, leaving the armoury. Link glanced back at Zelda.

"I take it your father doesn't know about your secret identity does he?" Link asked with a bit of a smirk on his face. The eye that Link could see widened slightly in amazement and confusion.

"How did you know?" She asked totally miffed at Link's abilities. He gave her a secretive smile and left the armoury. He didn't feel like opening up to Zelda all the way yet.

Link stood beside Nabooru and Harkinian on the battlements watching Ganondorf's army march onto the minefield. The Goron who was in charge of the minefield watched and waited for the rigged bombs to go off.

"Archer's and sling throwers ready, " Link shouted to the Gerudo Archers and the Hylians and Kokiri who were armed with slings who stood ready on either side of him on the ramparts and down below on the ground. 

Both armies seemed to freeze as the last rays of the sun disappeared below the horizon and all of the Hyrulians that weren't on the verge of engaging in battle watched as the moon rose, some of them wondering if they would ever see that moon rise over Hyrule ever again.

Link watched as a Moblin stepped closed to one of the marked bombs on the ground. Suddenly the bomb exploded with power and created a great hole in the earth killing four Moblins right there.

"Fire!" Link yelled and a volley of arrows and Deku Seeds flew down into Ganondorf's ranks. Chaos ensued and now bombs were going off everywhere in the field below as the enemy panicked slightly.

The defenders on the ground behind the wall shot their weapons as Link directed. The Hylians and the Sheikah had teamed together and sharpened the tips of the Deku Sticks and made piles for the Goron's to throw.

"Archers down!" Link yelled as the Gorons ran forward with spears to send flying into the army below. Ganondorf's army were starting to get fed up with the defenders so the Moblins decided to let their spears fly.

"Incoming!" Link warned and the people on the ground behind the wall raced for cover as the volley of spears came through the air. Two Zora's were hit and a spear glanced off the back of a Goron.

* * *

"Smart kid," Ganondorf grumbled as one his head officers reported the account of hits on his side.

"Three hundred Moblins down and fifty Iron Knuckles. Most of the Wolfos and Stalchilds were killed in the bomb field. Two hundred of your lizards are also dead," the Stalfos said gruffly.

"And how many of theirs are dead?" Ganondorf asked icily. The captain shuddered slightly as he gave his answer.

"Ten my lord," the Stalfos said with a cringe. Ganondorf exploded.

"What! How can they have only ten dead!" Ganondorf shouted. The captain couldn't answer; he was killed in Ganondorf's brutal retaliation.

"Find me the ReDead and the Gibdo, and find me the Poes, I want those Hyrulians quaking. Get a move on!" Ganondorf hollered.

* * *

Link and the rest of the defenders suddenly heard the blood-freezing scream grace the night.

"Not good!" Link shouted, "Cover your ears!" Link ran down the stairs and nearly ran into Sheik.

"Link, what can you do to stop them?" Sheik cried gruffly. Link glanced at the moon. The only way to paralyse the Gibdo and the ReDead was to expose them to bright light. There were still two hours till dawn and Link didn't know if he wanted to manipulate time now with the Sun Song. He was afraid of what the consequences could be.

"Zelda, do you have the Light Arrows?" Link whispered to the disguised princess. She nodded, and gave him the sacred arrows of light. Link suddenly caught sight of the extremely worried look in Zelda's ruby eye.

"It will be alright princess," Link said, giving her a quick reassuring hug. He then left her and was back up on the battlements in a flash. Link notched one of the light tipped arrows on his bow and let it fly towards the first ReDead that was nearing the walls.

The ReDead staggered a bit but then continued walking. Link was growing desperate. How could they defeat the ReDead without getting close and personal? The people would be dead in a matter of time; the scream of the ReDead was definitely deadly if they got near the paralysed victim.

Link's mind was working furiously. What could defeat the ReDead besides the Sun? Suddenly some of Kariah's words echoed through his memory.

"_The Composer Brothers, Sharp and Flat didn't not know that their song would be able to alter time's flow and when used with the Ocarina of Time, this song will change night into day and day into night. We must use it in great need only Link, The more we use it the less time we have," Kariah said softly. _

"Damn it!" Link vaulted from the wall and grabbed the nearest Kokiri.

"Where is Saria?" Link demanded. The Kokiri pointed to the Temple of Time.

"She's in the Bell Tower," the Kokiri answered. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and quickly warped to the temple.

"Saria! I need your ocarina, please hurry down!" Link shouted. Saria ran down the stairs and ran right into Link.

"Here, what do you need it for?" Saria asked.

"I don't have time to explain, see you later," Link said as he rushed out of the Temple of Time. Libby was grazing nearby and Link swiftly mounted Zelda's horse. Together they galloped back to the gate where the defenders continued to take out the enemy down below.

"Hylians, Gerudo, Sheikah, Gorons and Zoran! Be ready to charge into the enemy, we are going out into the field. There aren't many enemies left to slay with the power of arrows alone. Only steel can break the Stalfos and disarm the Iron Knuckles," Link shouted above the battle.

The troops all ran to find horses and the rest waited for Link to open the gate. They were confused as to why they were going out into battle when they were fairly safe behind the walls. Link mounted Epona and rode her to the top of the battlements.

He brought Saria's Fairy Ocarina to his mouth and began to play the song of the composer brothers, the Sun Song. It echoed powerfully through the field and all of the ReDead and the Gibdo were frozen in the wake of the Sun Song. Hoping that the people would be able to hear telepathy, Link sent a mental message out to the people below.

"_Open the gate soldier, take down the frozen souls in the field, they won't stay that way for long! Go!"_ Link shouted mentally while still playing the Sun Song. The soldier jumped and the gate went down. With a skilful leap, Epona rode the drawbridge down and Link appeared in the front line and he rode for the nearest ReDead on the field, and with a slice of his sword, the lost soul found its way home.

In a pounding of hooves, webbed feet and rolling body masses, the Hyrulian races raced for the enemy who seemed fairly confused by the turn of events. Gorons were rolling rocks of destruction. Link grinned as Darunia's son flattened a Lizalfos. Link dismounted Epona and sent her back to the gate and then he started taking down monsters on foot.

He saw Nabooru impale an Iron Knuckle and finish it off. Impa's Sheikah were swift as lightning and were taking down many of the less armoured foe. Link also saw Ruto leading some Zora's into battle against some Moblins that had managed to stay out of arrow range.

Sheik and the King Harkinian had somehow managed to be fighting back to back and making a fairly good team, until Ganondorf spotted the king. With Sheik at the King's back, the death ball of light that Ganondorf shot at the King of Hyrule didn't hit Sheik. It was enough to knock King Harkinian down and out of the battle with Zelda sobbing at his side.

"No!" Sheik cried as the king fell against her.

"I wish I could see my daughter one last time," the king mumbled.

"But father, it is me, Zelda," Zelda mumbled, lowering the mask on her face. The king smiled in happiness before reaching up to stroke her face.

"Make sure that Hero takes care of you Zelda, and that you rule well together, he is the boy that you were supposed to marry when you were older. You now have the choice my daughter " the King said softly, his hand dropping from her face. She stayed with him for a moment or two before getting up and heading into battle again.

Farther up the field Ganondorf engaged into a battle of wits and skill. Link however was drawing closer, and Ganondorf was becoming more nervous.

What was left of Ganondorf's army consisted mostly of Stalfos and Iron Knuckles.

The defenders started to take more hits but overall they were pulling into the lead and Ganondorf's army began to dwindle. About a half an hour before dawn, a loud horn sounded in the distance.

A sound like a thousand hooves vibrated across the ground as Kariah brought the Hylian riders out of the mountains and onto the field. The weary defenders cheered as the Hylian riders surrounded Ganondorf's army enclosing them.

"Ganondorf! I challenge you to a one on one!" Link shouted above the sounds of battle. A circle seemed to form around Ganondorf and Link stepped into the circle, his azure eyes blazing. Link's tunic and face was matted in blood and he was sliced open in places but that didn't seem to stop him.

Kariah watched quietly from Arden's back as Link entered the final battle with the Gerudo King. Zelda had somehow appeared by Kariah's side and was now watching the battle from Libby's back. Everyone still alive turned to watch this battle.

Link with the Master Sword in hand started to circle Ganondorf as he readied himself for the attack that Ganondorf was sure to issue

"So I finally get the chance to finish you like I should have when you were a whelp," Ganondorf taunted. Link didn't even blink at the taunt, he was focused and he stored the question in he back of his mind to ask Kariah or Zelda later. He hadn't forgotten that he had once lived in the castle, but now wasn't the time to figure it out.

"If you wouldn't have attacked my family it wouldn't be you dying today Ganondorf," Link smirked, keeping his eye on Ganondorf as he raised his hand.

"You are certainly a mouthy brat, keep it up and I will make sure I wear your guts for garters," Ganondorf said angrily. Link stopped moving and pretended to let down his guard.

"Oh no, Lord Ganondorf would never do that, my entrails would be too rotten for you to proudly bear," Link mocked as Ganondorf grew more frustrated. With a yell of fury, Ganondorf sent one of the deadly balls of magic at Link. With a determined look, and precise accuracy, Link reflected the magic back at Ganondorf with the Master Sword.

Ganondorf was so surprised that it hit him square in the chest. Link immediately advanced and hacked well at the King of Evil. Link didn't feel like killing him yet, just playing with him. Link knew how to defeat Ganondorf and he would.

"Is the Great Ganondorf out of commission from a few sword hits?" Link mocked, watching Ganondorf with a bit of a smug look on his face.

Zelda and the rest of the people watching from the sidelines watched Link in confusion. How could he play with Ganondorf that way? Ganondorf had killed so many people and this young man was running circles around him.

"Kariah, how does he know how to defeat Ganondorf?" Zelda asked, seriously confused.

"He's done this battle before. He remembers," Kariah explained vaguely.

"What do you mean by that?" Zelda asked, looking at the Goddess of Time.

"You and the Sages should all remember the alternate time, the one we are now striving to repair. Be ready Princess, one of these times Link is going to tire of playing and he will be ready to send Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm where he belongs," Kariah said quietly, waiting for what she knew was coming.

"I'll teach you to mock me brat," Ganondorf spat, and with a horrifying change, Ganondorf became the creature known as Ganon. The circle shrank back as Link stared fearlessly back at Ganon.

Link knew that the tables had turned slightly, but he had no choice, he quickly drew his bow and a Light Arrow. With precision, Link hit Ganon straight in the face, and Link quickly ducked behind Ganon and severed the beast's tail. Ganon screamed in agony and blindly swung for Link. Link wasn't able to move fast enough and the tip of Ganon's blade sliced into Link's side.

Link grimaced but ignored the pain to leap out of the way as Ganon swung at him again. Link quickly notched another arrow and he hit Ganon in the face again, momentarily stunning him. Moving as quickly as he could, Link shot another Light Arrow on the open flesh where Ganon's tail once was.

Ganon went down as the light penetrated his dark soul. Zelda saw the opportunity at the same time that Link did and Link powered up the Master Sword one last time. Link attacked Ganon's head with a vertical and then a horizontal attack and finished the beast off with a stab straight into its evil brain. The Sword of Evil's Bane did its job and Zelda and the sages found there way to the outer edge of the circle.

"I, Zelda of Hyrule, open the Sacred Realm in the name of peace to seal away the abomination known as Ganondorf. Seal him in a prison of magic for ages to come!" Zelda shouted and together with the other six sages, Ganondorf was sealed away.

"I will kill your ancestors you meddling princess, be warned! This seal will not hold me forever," Ganondorf threatened as the door to the realm closed, sealing him within the Golden Land.

Link slowly limped to Zelda's side where she was shaking uncontrollably. He gave her a gentle hug before turning to look at the carnage on the field.

"He got my father Link," Zelda whispered, clinging to him. Link held her as she cried into his chest. He looked as the people were quietly mourning the losses within their races.

Kariah and Conan, Zelda's cousin slowly found their way to Link and Kariah gave them both a hug. Zelda was still crying softly for her father. Kariah looked at Link and they shared a small smile and said together,

"Remember, death is only a change of worlds where a new adventure awaits."

**(1) A single score is a group of 20 people. 5 score would equal 100 people.**

**Living Arrow - _Lord of the Rings definitely supported the last chapter and this chapter! Thanks for the review! _**

**Ultimate Lifeform – _Thank you so much for the review, as for the outcome of the story, you will just have to read the next chapter._**

**CrazygurlMadness – _Thank you for your lengthy review and I hope I fixed the mistakes you pointed out. Also it is based on several different things and maybe you will be able to pick out the latest one. Anyway, thank you so much for your review! Hope to hear from you soon!_**

**Forlorn Rain – _Thank you so much for the review, and just for the record, that was sort of what I based my idea off of. Glad you were able to pick it out :D _**

**Ri2 – _Why did Kariah let Ganondorf go? Well that should be explained a little later, but I can give you a hint. It has to do with repairing the river of time. All will be revealed in the next and final chapter._**

**Blondie91 – _Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you liked this one just as well._**

**Hopeless Maiden – _Hey! Thanks for the review. I didn't stop but the next chapter should be the final chapter, hope to hear from ya soon!_**

**Emperor Palpatine – _Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you enjoy my story, be sure to check out Sea Flower after this fic is finished._**

**Emeralddestiny – _Glad to have you back Emerald, missed you a ton! Anyway I promised I would have this up tonight and here it is! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the last review!_**

**Michael – _Thanks man, glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_ **

**Dragon Sword Master – _Sword Master, I can't remember if I promised to get this fic up for you too, but here it is and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for your review on the last chapter and talk to you soon!_**

_**Once again I would like to thank those who didn't review, I still know that you read the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**It was really hard to write and I still don't think it is the greatest. I'm not strong on strategic battle so I hope that this was good enough for everybody! I request that everyone leaves a review.**_

_**Kariah**_


	20. Under the Hyrulian Moon

Under the Hyrulian Moon

A couple of days had passed and the races of Hyrule were in the midst of cleaning up the carnage and their own dead. Link and Zelda took in the losses with heavy hearts and Link knew that it would have been many less if they had stayed behind the walls. Zelda suddenly noticed that Kariah was sitting on the battlements looking out at the field.

The princess made her way to see the Goddess of Time. Zelda was starting to see the oldness that was hidden behind the body of a young woman.

"Is everything alright Kariah?" Zelda asked quietly, standing beside the goddess.

"Yes and no," Kariah sighed, watching a group of Gorons find an injured comrade.

"The land is once again at peace thanks to you Kariah, we have much to be thankful for," Zelda said softly. Kariah gently shook her head.

"It was not I, it was the Hero of Time that saved this land again Zelda. I only gave him a bit of direction into a time that was forgotten and erased. It is time for me to return to where I belong," Kariah said softly, looking to the setting sun.

"Surely you will come with us to the lake tonight won't you?" Zelda asked, a small fondness edging her voice. Kariah looked at her with her amethyst eyes and gave a small smile.

"I suppose I can stay until then," Kariah said, slowly descending the stairs. She glanced and saw that Link was watching her sadly. Kariah came up to him slowly.

"It will be alright Link…" Suddenly a Gerudo that was just a little younger than Lania cut Kariah off.

"Sir, my mother is missing, we can't find Zo," the young red head said, her voice giving away her concern. Link's eyes immediately grew worried. Kariah intervened in a hurry.

"She has already passed to the golden land, you won't find her," Kariah said softly, watching her daughter with a pained heart. Link glanced at Kariah sharply but she turned away.

"Zo told me to give this to you Arya, it is a family keepsake and she wanted you to keep it safe and pass it on through generations to come," Kariah said, giving Arya a silver triangle. Arya took the small chain with the silver triangle on it and gently placed it around her neck, her golden eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Thank you Milady, from both my mother and me," Arya whispered softly. Kariah couldn't help herself she embraced her daughter. Link watched on in surprise but then he wondered for a moment, why would Kariah care for this one Gerudo girl?

Arya felt at peace as the young woman hugged her tightly.

"Keep it safe," Kariah whispered, briefly changing her voice to that of Zo's. Arya's eyes widened as she looked at Kariah in surprise. Kariah let go and winked at Arya before turning to Link. Arya smiled peacefully back.

"Let's get ready to head down to the lake, Hero of Time," Kariah said, turning towards the castle. Link watched her go with a sigh. He was surprised how easy it was becoming to let her go, almost to the point where he was suspicious that Kariah had done something to him. He followed the auburn haired woman to the castle.

Link found a silver tunic in the room that Zelda had given to him and so he put it on, with black tights and his brown boots. He strapped the Master Sword back in place on his back and placed a silver hat on his head. Someone obviously humoured him for his love of his hat. Kariah waited quietly with Zelda, who was dressed in a simple silver dress to match Link. Kariah was wearing a white dress. Arden, Epona and Libby were waiting for the trio.

Together they rode out onto the field and followed the gathering races moving to the lake. Kariah watched as the moon began to rise to shine its pale light on the Hyrulians. The moon was Kariah's patron. Time was supposed to be an element of the night, the same going for forest, water and shadow. The sun belonged to her sisters, and the elements of light, fire and spirit.

Link and Zelda looked at the light too and marvelled at the full moon as it lit up the extreme reaches of Hyrule Field. They both seemed to glow, as the silver in their clothes seemed to shine brilliantly in the moonlight.

Soon the lake came into view, and they saw the Hyrulians standing quietly at the shoreline. Kariah and Link and Zelda dismounted their horses and walked quietly to the lake, each holding a small candle and a Deku wood bowl. The candle was to represent somebody who was a casualty in the war. Arya walked behind the three with a candle for her mother. Zelda held a candle for her father, and Link and Kariah held candles for all who had been killed.

Kariah walked to the edge of the water and lit the candle and sent it adrift in the Deku wood bowl. It floated out onto the surface of Lake Hylia. Link did the same with his candle.

"Rest in peace warriors," Kariah said softly before turning to Link, "I need the Ocarina of Time, Hero."

Link hesitated for a second before he saw something in her eyes. Hope. Link complied giving her the blue ocarina. She gave him a gentle smile and she turned to the floating candles on the lake.

The surface of the lake was like glass with floating fire on the surface. The sky was clear and millions of stars were shining and the full moon cast its white light down on the people in the warm night on midsummer's eve.

Kariah stepped slightly into the water and began to play a pretty, slightly sad, but also hopeful song. It had pieces from all the cultures to satisfy those who were gone and seemed to come straight from the heart.

"_May those deceased be happy in the golden land and may those who still live, live to the fullest that they can. Only once a soul has lived to the fullest potential, will they be able to move onto the next adventure. Those who have left us have gone on a new adventure in a new world where anything is possible and the challenges right for them, they aren't gone from your lives, just in a place where we can not physically see and touch. But if we face the winds and listen carefully, we can feel their spirits moving across the land in a happy way, and reassuring you that they will meet you on the river one day_," Kariah's voice whispered softly through the minds of the Hyrulians and they all felt peace in their hearts. Kariah continued to play.

Three women wearing cloaks made their way to Kariah with their own candles to set afloat on the lake. The candles were different than the white candles that were set out by the other races. They were the colours of emerald green, ruby red, and sapphire blue. The women gently set them on the lake and joined Kariah by singing the beautiful song in the language of the heavens. Everyone listened quietly as the Goddesses of their land sang for them and the ones that were laid to rest.

Kariah continued to play and Din was the first to change the language. She began to sing for the Gorons in their native language. Each and every Goron wiped their eyes as the words of the song washed over them. Again Kariah played the song and Nayru began to sing for the Zora, and Din continued to sing for the Gorons. The Gorons, who were lovers of music, began to sing with Din and the Zora soon caught on and began to sing with Nayru.

Link and Zelda and many others who spoke Hylian as their language were curious to know what they were saying. The song came around again and Farore began to sing in the Hylian language with Din and Nayru still singing in Goron and Zora.

"You will find me in Hyrule deep in the mountain valley

_When the summer is peaceful and high,_

_There where the streamlets meander the valley is still,_

'_Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky_

_Look for me at dawning when the earth is a sleep._

_Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day,_

'_Neath the Deku and rowan a vigil I'll keep,_

_Every moment you are away_

_The old earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly._

_All the flowers and leaves born to wane._

_Hear my song o'er the lea, like the wind soft and lowly._

_Oh, please come back home again"_

They all began to sing it in Hylian and Kariah finished the beautiful song. A bit of a breeze came up and blew into the faces of all the Hyrulians staring out onto the lake. Kariah brought up the ocarina and began to play a new song and they all sang the farewell song to those who had gone onto bigger adventures.

_"Fare you well upon your journey,  
To the bright lands far away,  
Where beside the peaceful rivers,  
You may linger any day.  
In the forests warm at noontide,  
See the flowers bloom in the glades,  
Meet the friends who've gone before you,  
To the calm of quiet shades.  
There you'll wait, O my beloved,  
Never knowing want or care,  
And when I have seen my seasons,  
We will walk together there."_

Kariah went straight into another farewell song and the people once again recognized the song and began to sing with the three goddesses.

"_I search for the summer o'er fields far and still,_

_Though seasons may take me wherever they will,_

_Cross vale and o'er hill as the warm winds blow down,_

_'Twas there I found autumn gold, russet, and brown._

_I wandered the lands 'neath a misty morn sky,_

_'Till the frost rimed a small icy tear from my eye._

_O winter, cold winter turns short days to night,_

_And dresses the lea in a gown of pure white,_

_So windswept and sad until yon comes the day,_

_A pale morn of sunlight melts snowflakes away._

_See green shoots a-pushing to pierce the bare earth,_

_Bringing fair-coloured flowers to herald spring birth,_

_As spinney and woodland grow leafier each day,_

_Young birds sing that summer is soon on its way._

_I'll find me the glade that my heart recalls best,_

_In my soft summer dell I will lay down to rest"_

Kariah finished the final song as the Hyrulians said their farewells, starting on their own journeys home. Link and Zelda stayed behind along with the six sages close to the edge of the lake.

"Kariah, it is time for you to come home too," Din said quietly, giving the youngest sister a hug.

"I know Din, but I can't leave without saying good-bye," Kariah said softly, looking at the princess and the hero.

"We will wait for you sister," Farore said, gently pushing Kariah to the others. Kariah approached the sages and the hero.

"Take care Hero, and may the winds of change prosper upon the land. Your descendents will find us again, Hero and Sage of Time," Kariah said gently to Link and Zelda. Zelda quickly gave the Goddess of Time a tearful hug.

"Farewell Kariah, we will miss you greatly," Zelda said, crying softly. Kariah made her way around to each and every sage and she whispered different things to each on. She soon found herself in front of Link.

Link stepped forward and Kariah found herself lost in his familiar azure depths. He stood tensely in front of her with mixed emotions in his eyes. He quickly found his voice.

"Goddess Kariah, I wish you well in your own adventures. Your legacy here in Hyrule will be missed. I hope that one day we will meet again," Link said rather stiffly. Kariah raised a delicate auburn eyebrow at Link and Zelda had an incredulous look on her face.

"Good-bye Link, Kariah said quietly as she saw no sign of a joke lining Link's features. She turned away, slightly disappointed by Link's lack of sensitivity.

Ruto happened to see the disappointment in Kariah's eyes as she turned away. Ruto and Zelda decided that Link hadn't given Kariah a proper good-bye and so they pushed the Hero of Time right into Kariah. She caught him in a hug and Link found himself looking into her amethyst eyes.

"Forgive me Milady," Link whispered before he claimed her lips in a farewell kiss. Zelda knew that Link would always have a special place in his heart for Kariah. They broke apart and Link and Kariah smiled at each other before she looked to her sisters. They all nodded in unison and Kariah looked back at Link.

"Farewell, Hero," Kariah whispered, before gently pushing him back to the Princess Zelda. Link looked into Zelda's sapphire eyes and saw hope there. Link embraced her and then bent down and gently kissed the princess that he knew he was destined to marry. Link looked back at Kariah and saw that she was grinning happily. With a wave, she walked back to the waters edge to join her sisters.

Din, Farore and Nayru all embraced Kariah and then they turned to the Hylians on the shore. With a wave, they sang one last farewell song as they took to their home in the heavens.

_"Hey la ho, hey la ho,  
Our hearts go with you where you go,  
Hey la hey, hey la hey,  
Maybe we'll meet again someday.  
Like a feather on the breeze,  
Blown to wander restlessly,  
Out upon the open seas,  
Travel speedily and free.  
But as the earth turns,  
And our fire burns,  
And the moss grows on the lee,  
When long day ends,  
Think of old friends,  
In whatever place you be.  
Hey la ho, hey la ho,  
Fortune follow you where e'er you go,  
Hey la hey, hey la hey,  
May sunlight warm your back upon the way."_

**

* * *

Wow, what a story, it has taken me several months to finish this story but here is the ending. I hope that you all enjoyed the final chapter and that you will drop a final review for this story. I hope that you will all check out Sea Flower, it is like a spin off of this story only starting at Wind Waker. I hope to see you all there!**Thanks go out to all reviewers. Especially: 

**_Emeralddestiny_** – Thanks for your constant support and for giving me the push that I often needed to get the chapters going. I hope you liked the ending!

**_Living Arrow_** – thanks for your constant support and patience with my complaining :D

You girls are the greatest!

**Thanks also goes out to:**

**Dragon Sword Master, Hopeless Maiden, Blondie 91, Ultmate Lifeform, Forloin Rain, Emperor Palpatine, Ri2, Michael, Itxier, CloudxInxCrimson, my cousin TheDale, Janus Kamaren, MageWriter14, Sage of Water: Aranel, sardonic shispers, Greki, RayxJade, par armsford, fallenavalon, Oni-Fil, darkangel, CrazygurlMadness and also to the readers who didn't review. **

**

* * *

Later in the heavens…**

Kariah stood with her sisters watching as Hyrule picked up the pieces.

"Kariah, they are slipping into the other time stream," Farore observed.

"That was part of my plan, everyone in Hyrule will fall back into place, it was part of the reason that I let Ganondorf go after freeing the king. I knew that those who were killed in the Imprisoning War, or the forgotten time, would need to die in order to rejoin the split in the time stream," Kariah said calmly. Nayru glanced at Kariah.

"But what was wrong with this timeline?" Nayru asked. Kariah turned away to look out across their beloved land.

"The Ocarina is too powerful to stay in Hyrule, I'm going to lock it away so that only the Hero of Winds and my descendent can unlock it. These times must merge and form back into a single stream. Time will merge the memories of both times and create the people for the future. Only if Link marries Zelda, will his descendent take on the title of Hero," Kariah said quietly.

"What will threaten the Courage Bearer's descendent?" Din asked," Kariah turned to face Din, her amethyst eyes met ruby eyes.

"Ganondorf," Kariah said, and Din dropped her gaze.

"How do you know all of this for sure?"" Farore asked.

"I'm the Bearer of Time. I know how to read downriver. Right now the two streams are separate, but each day those streams narrow and will combine back into one. Link split the stream when he opened the gate to the Sacred Realm when he was ten and too young to take on the title Hero of Time. The stream was able to repair itself the first time. Later, Zelda split it again when she sent Link back seven years to grow up maturely. The stream will be able to combine back into one now," Kariah said looking at her sisters.

"We will leave it to you little sister. Keep watch over Hyrule, we are going to create other lands and we will need you later to set the time for them, farewell."


End file.
